Taste of Love
by Love Psychedelico
Summary: [SLASH] VanezKurda. Kurda is taking his first trials. Vanez is his rather perverted tutor, his lessons just as dangerous as the trials...Rated for suggestiveness, implied mm sex. Chap 12 up!
1. Hello

A.N. - Hello everyone! Me again! I know I haven't finished a hundred other fics, but I will eventually, some day, so please don't fret!! This is my first slash/yaoi fic in English, so be nice to me, and give me your opinion!!

Anyway, I dedicate this whole story to **Inyx**, my slash-loving, sick-minded, beautifully perverted, OC-hating friend (they're all compliments, by the way). You inspired me so much in the little IM talks we had, that I just had to write some slash again. Sorry that this isn't a Darius fic, like you wanted......

Disclaimer - I don't own any DS characters. Strangely enough, every Darren Shan character is owned by Darren Shan. No OCs in this fic, so I own nothing but the slashiness.

* * *

**  
Taste of Love**

I : Hello

* * *

My first impression of the Mountain: huge and complex. My first impression of Gavner Purl: loud and friendly. I guess my first day at the Mountain wasn't too bad. At least, up to now it wasn't. 

'And this, Kurda, is the Hall of Corza Jarn.'

Gavner said proudly as he gestured with his arms dramatically the entrance to a medium-sized hall. He has been my tour guide today, as my sire did not come to the Mountain with me – and he seemed very excited about this hall, unlike any other hall he's shown me. I entered the hall with him, and asked:

'What is _this_ hall for? What do you do here?'

'Here, my friend,' he said excitedly, 'we rip throats, stab eyes out, splash our boiling blood, and spill our war-loving guts out!!'

I winced at each one of those words –

'That sounds disgusting!!!! And so...so _barbaric_!!'

I argued – Gavner cackled loudly.

'Well I hate to tell you, young man, but that's exactly what vampires are!!'

He laughed some more. I glared at him for a while, before looking around at the hall. It seemed small from the outside, but once you entered it, it was quite spacious.

I could see vampires lashing at each other with knives, swinging spears around, smashing heads with wooden sticks, and wrestling like wild animals on the ground. I frowned at the lack of moral in this hall – it was total chaos. And even more disturbing was the fact that everyone seemed to be enjoying the blood-shedding fights.

I felt like throwing up when a vampire's freshly amputated thumb flew from one of the fighting rings right at my chest, and dropped to the ground. I span around and strode towards the exit, feeling sick and angry and disgusted – but Gavner grabbed my arm and dragged me back, chuckling.

'Where do you think _you're_ going?'

'Out. Outside. Anywhere but _here_!!!'

'Oh no you don't. I didn't bring you here for nothing, you know. And you'll get to like this some day, you have vampire blood running through your veins, mate.'

He chuckled, and poked my forehead. I glared at him.

'Why did you bring me here, then?'

'For no other reason but to introduce you to......'

'The great Vanez Blane. Right?'

A deep but smooth voice interrupted Gavner's rough voice – a tall man walked up from behind him, and placed his lean and muscular bare arm on Gavner's shoulder. Gavner chuckled loudly, and ruffled the man's deep burgundy hair.

'Exactly. Now how've you been?'

'Not bad, actually. Who's the jewel you've got with you?'

He said, shooting a friendly glance at me. The glance turned into a stare. I stared back at him. He only had one eye – a soft, grey, friendly eye twinkling mischievously at me. He looked quite scary with the other ruined eye, but if you hid it, I could tell he would be very good-looking. His clean-shaved face was tanned healthily unlike mine, and his dark red hair looked as if he had changed his mind while he was cutting it (some bits were short, some bits long), making him look like some kind of strange wild beast. He wasn't bulgingly muscular like most male vampires, but lean and tall, very powerful looking. He looked a little older than me, and he was just a fist's height taller than me. A sly grin spread over his thin lips, and he raised an amused eyebrow.

I just kept on staring at him – Gavner poked my side with his elbow, snapping me out of my daze. I stuttered hurriedly:

'K-kurda. Kurda Smahlt.'

'Kurda, eh? Cute.'

.........Cute? I frowned. He grinned, and held out a hand.

'Vanez Blane. You can call me Vannie if you want. Or Blaney. Whatever you think is apt, kay?'

'...O-kay...'

I answered uncertainly and took his hand. It was big, but dry and warm. He shook it extremely vigorously, and I frowned at the pain in my shoulder.

'Um...Nice to meet you, Vanez.'

'My utmost pleasure to meet you too, _Kurda_.'

We had finished shaking but he still kept holding my hand and squeezing it. Gavner cleared his throat rather loudly.

'Vanez, I'd rather it if you didn't lay a hand on this one.'

.........Lay a hand...? I stared at Gavner – Vanez let out a dry cackle.

'Why not? I mean, you're gonna ask me to teach him, right? It's all part of the _lessons_.'

He said with a mischievous grin, putting a curious emphasis on the word "lessons".

'Lessons?'

I asked. Gavner winced – Vanez laughed and explained.

'I'm a tutor, you see, as well as the gamesmaster. Not one student I've taught has failed the trials of death.'

I took a surprised breath – so this guy's going to be my tutor for the trials (which is the reason I came to the Mountain in the first place)!

'So you're going to teach me?'

'Of course.'

Vanez said with a sloven grin, putting a casual arm around my shoulder. Gavner tore me out of Vanez'z arm, dragged me away and whispered into my ear:

'He devours every single student he has, regardless of age _or_ sex, saying it's part of 'teaching'!'

'WHAT!!? You mean he's...a bi-se...'

'I don't mind the company of both girls _and_ boys, if that's what you're trying to say.'

Vanez grinned, crossing his arms in front of himself, and watching us curiously. Gavner glared at him.

'Don't you _dare_ try screwing up this one, Vanez. His sire's very fond of him and won't like the idea of a beast such as yourself getting to his assistant.'

'He doesn't want to share this kid, in other words.'

.......kid? I'm 25 in human years - ......kid? Gavner huffed.

'No, I'm saying......Oh forget it. Just don't dare try anything with him, alright?'

'I won't guarantee that, my friend.'

Vanez smirked. I am feeling rather scared. Actually, _really_ scared. I stared at Vanez Blane – he noticed my stare and winked at me (I know he only has one eye, but I swear it was a wink!). I bit my lip and quickly took a few steps back. Gavner looked at me apologetically, and said –

'Well, Kurda, I'm going to have to leave you now...'

WHAT!!?? He has got to be kidding.

'Why!?'

'I have to go to a meeting – besides, I've shown you most of the Mountain, anyway. Maybe you can try a few games here and amuse yourself.'

Amuse myself. Yeah right. Gavner shot a final warning glance at Vanez, then walked out of the hall. I could almost feel the tears welling in my eyes – great, I'm now left alone with a perverted bisexual tutor. Vanez disappeared somewhere, (at which point I seriously considered making a run for it), but came back a few seconds later, holding two long wooden sticks. I yelped at his sudden appearance, fell backwards and hit my backside violently on the floor. Vanez laughed loudly and threw me one of the sticks.

'Don't worry. These are for fighting with. Not something else you might have thought I'd use them for. Come on, we'll get on the bars for a match.'

I watched him walk off to the bars, not entirely understanding what he had said – then suddenly it came to me and I felt like throwing up. Instead, I blushed furiously and followed him reluctantly to the bars.

'The rule is simple,' – Vanez said, helping me onto the bars with an arm – 'you use your stick to knock the opponent off of the bars. Easy, eh?'

He grinned – I nodded glumly. I hate fighting. Even with sticks. Vanez took a few bars distance and yelled cheerfully:

'Ready!?'

'......I guess...'

'GO!!!'

He yelled, then charged at me holding his stick above his head. I just looked at him and sighed.

'Look, Vanez, I really don't like figh.......'

I never got the rest out of my mouth. Something incredibly hard made contact with my head, and I blanked out.

* * *

I felt a tingling sensation on my lower lip. Something warm, rough and wet was tracing it slowly, as if someone was licking my lips. Wait a second...! I opened my eyes and saw Vanez's good eye staring into mine. Someone _was_ licking my lips!!!! 

I let out a voiceless gasp and tried to scream – but Vanez held a finger in front of my lips, silencing me.

'Don't panic. I was just going to give you mouth-to-mouth because you passed out. Honestly, I thought even a human could have avoided _that_ strike.'

'......Firstly,' I said angrily as soon as I got my breath back, 'I don't think _any_ first-aid includes licking lips around. Secondly, mouth-to-mouth is used when the person has drowned or isn't breathing because of a heart attack, NOT when someone passes out! And thirdly, how am I supposed to know anything about avoiding strikes, when I've never had a martial arts lesson in my life!?!?'

I said breathlessly, knowing only too well that I was blushing head to toe, and my heart was beating unnaturally fast and loud for some strange reason. Vanez smiled and patted my head.

'Well, we'll fix that up, won't we? I'll give you the guaranteed _best_ martial arts lessons you'll _ever_ have, my student.'

I glared at him, horrified – he chuckled and pulled me up with an arm.

'Don't worry – I'd never do anything too rash to you in broad daylight when there's others around – and besides – I won't go further without your consent.'

He grinned, ruffled my hair like he would to a child, turned his back on me and whistled loudly to himself as he walked away, beckoning me to follow. I sat there, frozen, heart beating uncomfortably fast, wondering what he meant by "anything too rash" and "go further" – but determined _never_ to ask...

* * *

A.N. (continued) – So. Well, that's the first chapter. If you want to read more, let me know via review! Especially **Inyx**, as this story is for you :) 

I have to say this one thing – I like to portray Vanez as a perverted slutty teacher in this fic. He's a weak drinker but drinks anyway, he likes smoking, he's a bisexual, he has a tattoo – but he's a kind and caring guy overall. I'm sorry if this image doesn't match your image of Vanez!!


	2. Starting Up

A.N. – Yaaaay! 9 reviews all on one chapter!! This is my personal record! Thankyou guys!! To show my gratitude, I did a really long chapter with lots of perverted lemonny scenes in it, so be happy!! But after this one I'm going away overseas so don't expect anything for a long time! Sorry!!

* * *

**  
Taste of Love**

II : Starting Up

* * *

Vanez Blane. Seriously, I am going to run away from this mountain if I don't get a new tutor. I groaned loudly as I pushed up the lid of the coffin. I can hear every single bone in my body crack mercilessly, and I winced in extreme agony.

I stayed with Vanez for the rest of the day yesterday, trying every game, all the while enduring his suggestive remarks and avoiding the attempted unwanted bodily contact. I had never felt as scared in my entire life. And what's worse is the fact that he made me promise him to go and see him again this morning, before my trials start tomorrow.

I dragged myself out of the coffin, washed myself, got dressed, brushed my teeth and shaved, all the while wondering why I'm bothering about looking good when all I'm doing is seeing a perverted teacher who I hate so much.

I pulled my sore, tired legs along the early morning corridors, yawning non-stop. I reached the Hall of Games (or Corza Jarn) at length, and looked inside. No one there. Good. Maybe I'll do some weights or something while I wait for Va...

'Good morning, my lovely.'

Vanez whispered coarsely into my right ear form behind, slipping his hands into my shirt at the same time and sliding them up, feeling my chest. It took me less than one tenth of a second to yelp, rip his hands out of my shirt, and take a safe 5m distance. I glared at him, speechless, breathing fast and blushing – he smirked evilly, brought his hand (which was on my chest a mere second ago) up to his mouth and licked it slowly. He frowned lightly and commented:

'Soapy. Washed already, eh?'

'............'

'_And_ shaved, I see. Your breath is minty so you've already brushed your teeth, but haven't eaten breakfast yet. All this beautifying just for me – I'm honoured, Kurda.'

'It wasn't for _you_!!!'

I argued, cheeks burning. Vanez raised an eyebrow.

'Who else were you planning on seeing today?'

He asked – I was lost for words. I only knew Gavner, and I knew he was at a meeting all morning. Vanez grinned triumphantly.

'Well, well, well. You're not a very good liar, are you? Come on, We'll get some breakfast together, and talk about your trials.'

He smiled charmingly, then put an arm around my shoulders – and before I could do anything – kissed my cheek lightly. I stood there, speechless – Vanez pulled me along, cheerfully whistling out loud as if nothing had happened, and guided me to the main hall to take breakfast.

* * *

'..........and then the last one I did is called......heck, I forgot what it's called......anyway, practically what you've got to do is get through this maze before the rising water drowns you. Simple, huh? So I aced that one as well, and so I got through my third set of trials. See, it's gonna be easy!'

He grinned, popping into his mouth another slab of bacon. I poked around the bat eyeball in my soup with a spoon, and sighed.

'How could you say all that is easy!?'

'Because it is. Hey, don't look so glum – there's nothing to worry 'bout when you've got a charismatic tutor like me.'

He grinned and flicked some egg in my face with his fork. I wiped it off and glared at him. Vanez pretended not to notice the glare, looked over at other tables and waved at some female vampires who giggled and waved back. I took that chance to grab the batt eyeball from my soup, and flick it into his face. It hit his cheek where it splattered and slid down his face. The female vampires looked disgusted and walked off. I laughed as Vanez wiped off the bat eyeball remnants. To my surprise, he grinned.

'No need to get so jealous, kid. I'm all yours.'

He said, then took out a cigarette from his cigarette box.

'Want a smoke?'

'......No thanks.'

'Sure?'

He said, lighting the cigarette with a lighter. I nodded, and continued eating my soup. Vanez drew a long breath from the cigarette, and blew out smoke from his nose. I watched the rising smoke for a while, then said:

'Vanez.........'

'.............Hmm?'

He raised an eyebrow, while taking another breath of smoke. I continued:

'Why did you become a tutor?'

'So I can molest cute blonde students such as you, of course.'

'..................'

'Don't glare like that! I prefer it when you smile. It's a waste of good blue eyes if you don't use them to smile or flirt.'

'..........Tell me the truth, then.'

'You really wanna know?'

'......Tell me.'

'Alright then. If you insist.'

He took a deep breath of smoke, and slowly blew it out.

'I had a mate, once.'

'.............And?'

'She died taking the trials, 'cause her tutor was a fucking piece of crap.'

His voice seemed croaky, but I didn't know whether it was tears making it so, or the smoke. There was a long silence.

'.......I killed him.'

He said, and chuckled bitterly, as if someone had just said some sort of sick joke.

'With my own hands. The Princes were easy on the punishment, though. I lost my job as a General, and was given the job of gamesmaster instead – along with the fate of staying here in the Mountain forever for that duty. I also trained to become a tutor, so I can help stop things like that happening. I wanted to be a tutor – and a damn good one. I made an oath to the gods that if any of my students die in a trial, I kill myself also.'

He looked at me and smiled wryly.

'So you'd better not die, kid. You die, I die. Romantic, eh? It's called Liebestod.'

'......Lie...be...st...?'

'Liebestod. "Love Death". German Opera.'

He grinned, hummed an off-tune melody that I didn't know, and pushed the shortened cigarette into his empty soup plate.

'Kurda,'

'......Yes?'

'You're the worst fighter I've ever seen.'

He said matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say, so I ended up just glaring angrily. Vanez laughed.

'You're as good a fighter as a dried up asparagus. But there's one thing I saw in you yesterday – you're good with the spears. It's best to learn at least one way of fighting before the trials, so let's use today to perfect your spear-fighting skills.'

......._Perfect_? I only touched a spear for the first time yesterday, and today – _perfect_?? Vanez got up and pushed his chair in.

'Finished with your food?'

'......Yes.'

'What are you waiting for, then? Let's get started!!'

* * *

'Ouch!!'

'Sorry! Didn't mean to!!'

Vanez said hurriedly. I looked down at my ripped shirt, and the bleeding cut down my rib. Vanez had nearly speared through me. He put his spear down and walked over.

'You alright?'

'.....I'm fine.'

I said, leaning on the wall to check if the wound was deep. Vanez walked over, and started unbuttoning my shirt.

'Wha...!'

'Your sweaty shirt's just going to stick to and hurt your wound more, you know. That plus you'd look better without it anyway.'

He grinned, finished taking my shirt off, and looked me up and down. Wasn't he supposed to be looking at my wound?? Suddenly I realised the danger I was in – We were in a dark corner of the Hall, me standing against a wall, shirtless and bleeding. I had no time to react to the dangerous situation, though – next thing I knew, Vanez was on his knees, sucking on the cut,

his rasping, wet, warm tongue sliding up and down my chest – my throat let out a low groan against my will, which made him take his tongue off my chest and chuckle amusedly.

'Like that, huh?'

His eyes twinkled mischievously – he returned to the licking, this time more slowly but forcefully than before. My wound had healed, but he kept going, sliding higher and higher, his hands pushed against the wall so I can't escape. I gulped and tried to hold back any noise my body tried to make – but failed. When Vanez had reached my ear, I let out a deep, loud groan – Vanez stopped.

'Found it.'

He breathed, a smile in his rough voice – and bit my ear lightly, tracing behind it with the tip of his tongue. I gasped loudly, and tried to break away from his grip –

'....No you don't.'

He grinned and blew a long, hot breath into my right ear. Both my legs lost all senses, gave way, and I collapsed helplessly to the ground. But before I hit the ground, Vanez caught me in his arms, consequently falling into a position where he was sitting astride and on top of me. He bent forward and touched my cheek.

'You're the most beautiful student I've ever had, Kurda........_And_ the most sensually enticing.........'

I tried to yell out for help, but I had lost my voice as well as al senses in my lower body. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

'Don't be so scared.....'

Vanez smirked, brought his hand behind my head, and lowered his lips down, just millimetres from mine.

'VANEZ BLANE!!!! What the HELL do you think you're doing!!!!!'

Gavner ran up to us, tearing Vanez away from me – then wiped tears off my face. Vanez chuckled, and stood up.

'I was just healing his wound, Gavner.'

'Oh _really_!? Then why is he half naked, shivering, and crying!? Why is he so scared!?'

'...I dunno.'

He shrugged. I glared at him, then looked pleadingly at Gavner. I opened my mouth, and croaked out at last:

'Please! Gavner, let me get another tutor......'

'Oh Kurda....I'm so sorry but....'

'......but?'

I asked – Gavner sighed.

'When you get a tutor, and he or she agrees to teach you, that's a contract made. You can't break the contract unless the tutor agrees to stop teaching you.'

He said, then looked at Vanez who was grinning and humming happily. He noticed the two of us glaring at him, and walked over to us.

'If you're talking about breaking contracts with me, I'm fine with that.'

'You mean....!?'

I said, surprised that he was actually willing about it. He smiled and pointed a finger at my face.

'BUT. Only if you show me that you've actually learnt something.'

'What do you mean....?'

'Fight me with the spears.'

'What!?'

'Of course, you'll have an advantage – I'll blindfold myself. Normal rules apply otherwise. Bleed me 3 times, or checkmate me and you win.'

He grinned. I thought about it. A blindfolded opponent seems easy enough to beat. Vanez continued;

'If you win, I'll quit being your tutor.'

'.....and If I lose?'

'Hmm.......If _I_ win, I'll keep being your tutor, and.....'

'..........and?'

'I get to kiss you. Once.'

'_What_!?'

'You heard me. One kiss. That's all I'm asking.'

Oh my god. But I can't chicken out now.

'.........Alright.'

'Deal?'

'Deal.'

* * *

Gavner blew the whistle – the match began. Vanez was blindfolded twice – once by me and once by Gavner, making sure he couldn't see at all. He walked a little dizzily, and nearly fell over a few times. He spread his free arm out, looking for me. Oh this is going to be so easy!

I swung the spear around, cutting his cheek.

'One to Kurda!'

Gavner yelled. I speared his feet lightly –

'Two to Kurda!!'

Sorry Vanez, but you're not going to kiss me! I made my last aim to his shoulder, and thrusted forward – suddenly my spear was snatched out of my hand and thrown out of the ring. I froze. I felt blood trickle down my throat. I gulped. Vanez grinned.

'Don't ever underestimate me, Kurda. Who did you think I was?'

His spear was pointed right at my throat. He was just pretending to be helpless!! He was waiting for a chance all along!!'

'Checkmate to Kurda – Winner is Vanez.'

Gavner said bitterly. I dropped to my knees, and stared at the ground. I......I lost...!

Two fingers slipped under my chin, tilting my head upwards. Vanez bent down, grinning triumphantly.

'Deal, right?'

'...............'

I closed my eyes, and waited. I had never imagined that my first kiss would be taken like this. By a guy.

I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine. Soft, dry and warm – and then something even warmer, but wet and rough pried open my lips, entering my mouth.

My first ever kiss – tasted of bitter defeat, tobacco, and the sweetest affection.

* * *

A.N. (continued) – Yaaaay! First kiss!! If I get any complaints saying that kissing in the second chapter is too early, blame **Freaky Angel of Fire** because SHE said I can!! (points at her and runs off)Kirin the Vampiress 

Yay! You like it! I never knew you were into slash. I'm so glad you like slash! Wow. I'm so sorry I didn't review for a few days – I was sleeping over at my friends' for a while, and now I have to go back to Japan. So busy…(cries)

**clam theif**

I'm so sorry about not replying! I haven't been able to log into any hotmail or mailblocks accounts, for some strange reason. I mean, I can do MSN, but not e-mail. Weird, eh? Thanks for reading this! I'm so glad you like slash! Yay! Horny Vanez!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Showjumper916**

Thankyou! It seems a long while since I've talked to you – is it? I have a bad memory… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

**The Freaky Angel of Fire**

Awww! No! Please do come back! I'm fine with ghosts haunting me! I mean, I'm so used to it. Anyway, sorry for dropping out on you today on MSN – the computer crashed… So sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of perverted stuff… Yay! slashykurdaboysexyay!! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Inyx**

Yaaay! You found it! I'm so happy! And I'm glad you forgive me about not doing Darius. I put Gavner in because you said you liked him, but wasn't sure how to write him… I'll do my best, though! YES!! Innocent Kurda and Carrots. I didn't go to far about his sire, because I knew you hated Ocs. Go kinky Vannie!!! Anyway, about the tattoo – nope. I'm not going to tell you yet. It will be in the fic at some point. Maybe I'll make Kurda spread his cream on it. NOOOOO!!! Please, don't force poor little Harkat to put wax lips on!! I'm going overseas anyway, you can't catch me!! (pulls face) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

**KradsWingedAngel**

Beautiful?? Wow…. That is one comment I never thought I'd get for this fic! Lol. Thanks anyway! I hope you do start a slash fic! Which coupling are you planning on?? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

**Freaky Butt Mate (XD)**

Vanez – Go to your room? Gladly. (puts arm around Elias and walks off) Delico – sticks?? Nah. I prefer carrots and cucumbers. Adds more colour and originality, don't you think? Wow. Love your penname. Do you write in ffnet? Kurda – Er… Thanks Miggie, Elias and Adrian for reviewing! Uh…Have fun with my tutor, Elias.

**Alasse Fefalas**

Kyuuu! Slashiness! yay!! Oooops. I mean, um…. That's okay. Vanez's hair's still red, it's just dark red. It probably turned Ginger with age when Darren came. This is YEARS ago. It was dark red then…. (cries) is this a good enough excuse?? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

**S-A**

Yaaaay! S-A!! Hello! I never knew you liked slash… Or pervy Vanezzes. But I'm so glad you found this!! Thanks!! I'll make sure to love ants. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!


	3. Questions

A.N. - Yaaay! 10 reviews in one chapter! I know I said I won't write any more, but I had a little more time so I will post JUST ONE MORE chapter before I go. I've written most of the story out already, and it's probably going to be 14 chapters long. Forgive me if any details are wrong!! I'm a poor little Japanese girl who read the series in Japanese and doesn't even know how to spell most of the names in English...(cries)

* * *

**  
****Taste of Love**

III : Questions

* * *

Early morning. Gavner came to wake me up, then led me to the Hall of the Princes to start my set of trials. Vanez was already there, leaning on the front door, smoking, talking up one of the young male guards. He grinned and waved when he saw me - but I just glared back, blushing slightly.

I mean, I can still recall exactly how that kiss felt yesterday - and I was so embarrassed afterwards that I ran off and hid in my room for hours, swearing never to talk to Vanez again - but he just acted as if nothing happened! I quickly hid behind Gavner - Vanez walked up to us, and looked over Gavner's shoulder at me.

'How's my sexy student doing today?'

'Oh stop it Vanez. Look how scared he is, poor thing.'

Gavner turned around and pat my head. Somehow I felt like a dog. I glared at both of them, and strode over to the door to open it. There was no handle. Puzzled, I searched the whole door, but there was only a small hole in the middle. Vanez's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me swiftly into his chest. I struggled but his grip was too tight. He chuckled:

'Don't know how to open it, huh?'

'...............'

I nodded bitterly. Vanez grinned roguishly.

'Well, you see that hole there? You've got to stick your...'

Vanez stopped there - Gavner had punched him in the head (Go Gavner!!) Vanez grunted angrily, rubbing his head.

'Ouch, Gavner! What'd you do _that _for!?'

'You know _exactly_ why, Vanez Blane. Keep your sick jokes to yourself. Now Kurda, all you have to do is say your name and purpose into the hole, and the guards on the other side will open the door for you.'

Gavner smiled, and then said loudly into the hole:

'Kurda Smahlt, his tutor Vanez Blane, and General Gavner Purl reporting. We have come to start Kurda's trials.'

A few seconds later, the huge door creaked open, and I saw for the first time the Hall of the Princes. A gigantic, dome-like hall. One elderly vampire sat in the middle, scribbling on some parchment with an old quill. He raised his head as we walked near, and stood up gracefully.

'Kurda Smahlt, am I correct?'

'Yes.'

'I have been expecting you. I am Paris Skyle, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Your sire is always talking about you in his letters to me.'

Paris said with a kind smile - I blushed, threw myself before his feet and bowed my head.

'It is an honour, Sire.'

'The honour is mine, Kurda. Now, please do raise your head. You have come to start your trials, if I am not mistaken.'

'Yes, your honour.'

'Well - usually we do this during meetings so that we have many to witness your start to the trials - but as there isn't a Council for another five years, not many meetings are held, nor are there many Generals present. But as special consideration, I allow you to start your trials as long as there is one witness General, one tutor, and one Prince. And here we are. So we may as well start now.'

He smiled at each of us, then picked up a small leather bag from the table.

'Now, Gavner, will you check the contents for us?'

'Of course.'

Gavner checked and counted the stones, then handed the bag back to Paris. He held the bag up and beckoned me to come closer.

'Kurda Smahlt, you may draw your first trial.'

I put my hand in the bag, pulled out the first stone that touched my fingers, and handed it to the Prince.

'Trial number four, the Blooded Boars.'

Paris said, and looked at me.

'As the trials take place at night, you are to be at the stadium by midnight tonight. Till then, prepare well, rest well, and I wish you best of luck.'

'Thankyou.'

'I will see you all tonight, then. Take good care of him, Vanez.'

'Trust me, Sire, I shall.'

Vanez grinned and bowed graciously, then led me out of the hall. Gavner stayed to talk to the Prince. As soon as we were out of the Hall, I looked at Vanez and asked nervously:

'Is it hard?'

'What?'

'My first trial. The Blooded how there are much harder ones, I'd think it's a pretty good choice you made.'

Phew. That's a relief.

'So......What do I have to do, exactly?'

'Simple. You just have to kill two crazy murderous boars in a colosseum-like stadium.'

'.........Oh. And that's _simple_?'

'Yeah. All you have to be careful about is their fangs. If you get stabbed, consider yourself dead. But if you don't, you'll be fine.'

Vanez said, then whistled cheerfully. Somehow I felt like crying. Yeah, sure, _that_ sounds easy enough! Vanez took me to the Great Hall, and decided to leave me there.

'Take some breakfast first. You haven't eaten yet, right? You can't fight with an empty stomach. I'll clean up the games hall for you to practice, so come when you're finished, okay?'

'Alright.'

I smiled and waved. Vanez winked and walked off. Thank God, I have some time to myself, away from the deranged perverted psychopath! I grinned to myself and hummed as I walked into the hall to take a late breakfast.

* * *

I finished eating in less than ten minutes, and cleaned my plates up. I can't waste any time - I have to prepare for my trial. Now that my stomach was full, I felt somewhat happier than before, and I strode to the games hall with a smile on my face. A smile which froze on my face the second I walked into the hall.

The hall was empty at first sight, but in a dark corner I saw Vanez. And a girl. Kissing. She was pushed up against the wall just like I was yesterday. Her arms were tight around Vanez's neck, whereas _his _hands were sliding all over her. I gulped and hid behind the entrance - the girl and Vanez's lips parted for a second, allowing both of them to breath.

'I...love you...'

She said breathlessly, before being silenced again by Vanez's lips. I felt sick, sat down against the entrance, and glared at the ground, angry at Vanez but not knowing why.

Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Fifteen. I dared not look in the hall again, fearful of what they may be doing. Finally I heard footsteps, and looked up. Vanez was standing next to me, waving at the girl as she walked away dreamily into the corridors. She turned around once, her long black hair swaying with the motion, smiled, and blew a kiss. Vanez pretended to catch the kiss, eat it, then blew back a kiss. She chuckled and waved again, turned around, and walked away a little dizzily. Vanez put his hands on his hips, and sighed contentedly. He then looked down at me surprisedly.

'Wow! Since when were _you_ there!?'

'Quite some while ago.'

'Had some breakfast?'

'Ages ago.'

'That was quick! Come on then, let's get started!'

He grinned and walked into the hall. I followed, noticing with slight sickness how Vanez looked much happier than before he was with the girl. He led me into the spear ring, then took off his shirt for the first time. He had a tanned, well-muscled chest, not hairy or shiny but flat and smooth looking - but what drew my attention the most was a tattoo. A huge tattoo of the head of a lion, engraved right in the middle of his chest. He realised me staring at it, and chuckled.

'You gaping at my abs, or the tattoo?'

'.........The tattoo.'

'Oh. Well, I got this to commemorate the loss of my left eye.'

'Commemorate?'

'Yeah. I lost it during a fight with a lion. Didn't I tell you?'

'No. I thought you lost it in a spear fight or something!'

'Of course not! I've never lost a spear fight in my life, kid. Even with blindfolds.'

He said, and winked playfully. I winced, remembering yesterday's fight - and quickly changed the subject.

'Who was she?'

'She?'

'That girl you were ki......talking to, just before.'

'Oh. Just someone.'

'Who?'

'...A past student.'

'Do you love her?'

I asked, trying my best to sound casual - Vanez just shrugged, and tied up his hair (the long bits) with a band. I didn't give up there.

'Do you think you'll.........will you ever......get a mate again?'

'_God_ you're a curious brat today! No, I won't get another mate. And just in case you're gonna ask _why_, I don't want to because if I do, I can't sleep around without getting in trouble by an overly possessive and jealous mate. Anything else?'

'.........No.'

'Good. Now take your shirt off, get a spear and get in the ring. I'll teach you how to fight the boars.'

All morning we fought with the spears, had a brief break at noon to eat, and then I learnt how to avoid the boars' fangs and how to fight with a knife. By early afternoon I was so exhausted that I collapsed into Vanez's arms and begged him for some rest. He had to carry me to my room, where I instantly fell asleep on the floor (I was so tired that I didn't even realise how dangerous this was), and dreamt of wild boars and lions chasing me around the ring, Vanez watching and laughing in the middle...

* * *

A.N. (contd) - Well.... That, I guess, is all you will get for another few weeks unless I decide that I want to write more between packing luggages and writing Christmas cards. I know it was a little short - please forgive me! - I'll write more next time (I think), so please don't get too angry!

**Countess Verona Dracula**

Yeah. I never told anyone in my OC fics, but most of the stories I wrote in Japanese were slash fics. KurdaVanez is one thing I really didn't want to write here, but oh well. I'm having so much fun it doesn't really matter any more... I'm glad you forgive me for writing KurdaVanez!! How to get in a room....Hmmm... Well I won't let them do things until later chapters, but I will at some point, so don't worry! I'm actually so busy at the moment, that I barely JUST have time to write fics, and I can not read a lot. It sucks... But I'll have to read lots when I come back from Japan. I hope you have a great holiday, too!

**Inyx**

So soon? I left it for a few days. I used to update my other fics every single day! So for me, this one's going pretty slow... Yes, you may love me. And I love you. So we love each other! Yay! Just like Harkat and Vancha! Yay! Okay. I'll calm down now. Oh, soapy Kurda? Well, I just can't imagine him smelling bad, you know. I'd imagine him to smell of male perfume or soap all the time! Vanez would smell of either alcohol or tobacco, so there's a nice contrast there. Oh... I'm so sorry about Vanez's mate being a girl, but I have to show that he's a bisexual some way or another. I want to make Kurda jealous of girls! So I'm really sorry about this chapter overall (for Vanez kissing a girl). Asparagus are those green sprouty things, not purple. They look like small green sticks, bumpy at the tip. Rather suggestive shape, really. Gavner to the rescue!! I'm going to try and get as much Gavner as possible for you in this fic. Trying trying trying... Well, I'm really sorry about the tattoo not being a carrot, the name of his mum, or an arrow pointing down to his crotch (I was so going to use that, but then felt sorry for Kurda who sees it, so I didn't.), or a heart on his ass with sexy written into it (I couldn't use this because I'd have to use it in really later chapters where Kurda and Vanez are actually naked together). Oh please, Harkat, do put your wax lips on, and chase after Vancha. NOT ME!!!

**Clam theif**

A GAVNER FIC!? Noooooo noooooo noooo, I can't do that! Please don't ask me to do a Gavner fic... I'm so bad at making his character! I can't stand the thought of him being the centre of my fic (not that I don't like him - I love him - but it's just so hard portraying him!)! But I'll make sure to put heaps of him in this fic, so don't be angry!!

**S-A**

Yay! Another dirty-minded person! We can be dirty friends!! Or dirts! Weﾁfre dirts!! (Does that make any sense??) Anyway, my dirt, Iﾁfm glad pervy vanez has made you happy. Youﾁfre cool, too, so you should write pervy stuff too!! Yes, I agree. Ants need a lot of loving. I saved one from the bath last night. Are you proud of me??

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

You changed your penname!! Well I'm sorry this chapter wasn't really lemonny, but I guess it's a little suggestive... Little....(cries) I'm sorry, okay!? Wow you have a lot of muses! And you die a lot... Argh! Don't kill me! I'm not doing anything in particular in Japan, believe me. I'm just cleaning up the house and helping moving stuff because my grand parents are re-building the house! That's all! (runs off in fear of being murdered) Kurda: Um...as delico just ran off, I was left to say - thanks for reviewin...(gets kidnapped by Freaky Butt Mate and gets locked in a cellar)

**SilentlyCrying**

Wowa you changed your penname! It's so beautiful...and sad!! Some ideas? Well...Some that I don't want you to write would be LartenDarren, EvraDarren, KurdaDarren because they seem to be too common around here. Do something really unusual, like VanchaDarren or LartenHarkat or GavnerKurda! Just something unusual would be great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Showjumper916**

I'm so surprised so many people like gay lemons... I'll try my hardest to be graphic and slashy, my friend. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

Thank god, my saviour!! You are my sire in ffnet! Your reviews are so helpful... Yes, Kurda is seriously scared - but it will be long before they finally get together, I think, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

**Sadistic-Nightmares**

What a funky penname!! Yeah, not a lot of people ever think of VanezKurda, but that's okay. You can get used to it. I'm not sure about recommending, though. They may think you're weird, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading this and reviewing!!


	4. Ready Steady Go

A.N. – Alright. I lose. I couldn't help but write more during packing my luggage and writing Christmas cards because my reviewers are so sweet and they make me cry... (hint hint for readers who haven't reviewed yet!! I'd just LOVE to talk to you!). So, enjoy, everyone! This chapter is much longer than last, and much more perverted – so be happy!!

IMPORTANT NOTICE – I drew a picture of Kurda and Vanez. I'm not a very good artist, but my friend made me draw one, and she told me to post it for all the VBxKS fans on the internet. If you're prepared to look at a crappy pervy picture, then go to my bio, and my homepage (diary entries). It's in the latest entry. Enjoy!

Oh, and this chapter is based mostly on ideas that **Inyx** gave me in her last review (you'd know which bits) – thankyou! I hope you don't mind me using them... And **clam theif**, for the idea that Kurda is a cat. Any ideas via review are very welcome – they help me oh so much!!

* * *

**  
Taste of Love**

IV : Ready Steady Go

* * *

Knock, knock. I open my eyes slightly. I seem to be lying on the floor. I'm so warm in my blankets – I feel so safe here... Knock, knock, KNOCK!! Oh cut it out, let me sleep just five more minu... 

'Kurda!! Are you alive in there!?'

Vanez Blane. Oh how I hate his voice. Oh how I hate _him_. I pulled the blankets over my head, deciding to ignore him. The door opened. I poked my head out of the blankets, alarmed.

'How'd you get in the room!!??'

'You gave me the keys yourself, idiot. I carried you here, dumped you on the floor, threw some blankets on – you threw me the keys, and told me to come pick you up at 11:30.'

'Oh......'

I frowned, not remembering any of this. I sat up, feeling every muscle crunch and strain, my whole body aching terribly. The blankets slid down from my shoulders, and I realised for the first time my nakedness. I gasped, and stared in shock at Vanez.

'You....I.....Why the _hell_ am I naked!? You undressed me, didn't you!?!? And then you......_that's_ why my whole body hurts....!! You evil, disgusting, horrible, mean, treacherous, dirty, nasty, disrespectful, stinking, untrustworthy, cruel, revolting, perverted, filthy,...'

'If I may interrupt you, Kurda – no, I did not rape you. For one, look at yourself more properly.'

Obligingly, I lifted up the blankets completely – though the belt was unbuckled, my trousers were still there. I blushed, and argued:

'But you could have easily dressed me afterwards!!'

'True. But let's see. Try standing up, Kurda.'

Vanez held out a hand – I ignored it, and stood up by myself. Vanez laughed loudly.

'See, you can stand on your own. If had raped you, you wouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand for a whole two days afterwards, I assure you.'

'.........'

I blushed again, and looked around for my shirt. Vanez threw me it.

'You left it in the ring.'

'........Oh.'

So _that's_ why I was half naked...! I remembered our training early today – _that's _why my body aches so much...! I bit my lip and stared at the ground, too ashamed to speak. Vanez smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Don't you owe me something for all the unnecessary verbal abuse?'

I glared at the ground, gulped, and said in a barely audible whisper:

'.................sorry.'

Vanez laughed loudly, walked over, and ruffled my hair playfully.

'You're forgiven. Though, I must say, that was quite some vocabulary you had, Kurda. I should have counted the number of hurtful insults you spat in my face. It must have been at least......let's see.....'

'I'm sorry, OKAY!?!?'

I said loudly this time, glaring at Vanez. Vanez chuckled, leaned over, kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear:

'It's amazing how beautiful you are even when you're angry.....'

I let out a small yelp (which sounded more like a strangled hiccough), and pulled away from Vanez. He laughed amusedly, and looked around the room.

'So this is your room.......'

He grinned and looked at me – I cleared my throat and forced a wry smile.

'I only moved in four days ago, so it's not all that fancy, but...'

'It's nice.'

'You think?'

'Yeah. You know what's in _my_ room?'

'........Do I really want to know?'

'Probably not.'

He laughed, his beautiful ash-grey eye sparkling like a child's. I looked away, afraid that I might get sucked into it. Vanez opened the door and called out to me:

'C'mon, you don't wanna be late for your first trial, do you?'

I gasped – I had almost forgotten about it. I checked my watch – 11:45. We were starting at midnight!! I quickly put my shirt and cloak on, and strode out of the door. Just as I passed Vanez (who held the door open for me), he whispered huskily in my ear:

'Sexual torture machines.'

Knowing instantly what he was talking about, I felt a long, creepy shiver go slowly up my spine. An unwanted image of Vanez's room with the machines popped up in my mind, and I closed my eyes tightly. Vanez cracked up laughing, and pat my frozen back.

'I was just joking, kid!'

I glared at him, before running off into the corridors, leaving Vanez to lock up my room and run after me.

* * *

I suppressed a laugh as Vanez pulled a face and pointed 'the finger' at the back of Mika Ver Leth as he walked away from us. Vanez had just introduced me to him – Prince Mika (who had come with Paris to witness my trial) seemed like just another grumpy quiet vampire with his dark looks, hair and clothes – but Vanez clearly disliked him. 

'What did you do _that_ for, Vanez?'

'I don't like him. That bastard.'

'You shouldn't talk like that about a Prince!! Why don't you like him?'

'Didn't you see the way he was looking at you!? He's got such a dirty, perverted mind...!'

'How's that different to _you_?

I chuckled – Vanez snorted.

'_Me_? I don't go perving on someone else's property.'

He said, and glared again at Mika's back. It took me a few seconds to understand what Vanez had said.

'..._What_!? I'm not yours!!'

'Oh yesh you are, my beautiful pussy cat...'

Vanez said softly, rubbed his cheek against my head, and stroked underneath my chin.

'Purr, my little kitten...'

'.........No.'

I said through clenched teeth – Vanez sighed, and for one second I thought he'd given up on making me purr – but I was mistaken. He bit my right ear and sucked on it. I let out a deep groan from the warm ticklish sensation it sent crawling all over my body – a groan which by length turned into a purr, at which point Vanez stopped abruptly, pleased with his achievement.

'Well my kitty, wait here while I get your weapons, okay?'

I nodded, still blushing slightly from shame. I was even more ashamed when I realised that I missed Vanez's tongue on my ear, and the sensation that contact gave me. I shook that thought out of my head – and looked around to find Prince Mika staring intently at me. He looked away quickly and walked off towards the stadium. I froze, worried if the Prince saw Vanez sucking on my ear – but that thought was blown straight out of my mind when Vanez sneaked up behind me and nibbled the tip of my left ear. Caught off guard, I couldn't help but 'purr' again – Vanez chuckled loudly:

'You _really _do love that, don't you?'

'No I don't!!!'

I lied, cheeks burning. Vanez smirked, and threw me a short spear.

'That's the only spear I found – don't be disappointed that it's short, because short ones are of more advantage close-range. And this,' he threw me a short knife, 'Is your last resort. If your spear breaks or you lose it, use this – there's poison on the tip. But remember, you can only use the poison once. Aim for the heart, nothing else. Don't use it if you don't have to, because it's dangerous if you fumble with it or drop it on yourself. Okay?'

I nodded, and attached the knife carefully to my belt. I held the spear, twirled it around a few times, getting used to its balance and weight. Just then, Gavner and Paris Skyle entered the stadium. Gavner ran over and wished me good luck – Paris called me over to get in the stadium. Vanez pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and drew a leisurely breath. I looked at him worriedly:

'Aren't you going to wish me luck?'

'No. Trust me, Kurda, you won't need it – you're one of the fastest learning students I've ever had. You're gonna ace this, I know it.'

Vanez grinned reassuringly, puffed some smoke in my face, and ruffled my hair.

'Go, now. I'll be waiting for you right here.'

I nodded, looked at Vanez one last time, then ran over to Paris Skyle, who led me to the stadium grounds...

* * *

As soon as I entered the stadium grounds, the large cage containing the two boars was also opened. Gavner dragged the cage out of the grounds with a rope, leaving just me and the boars alone in the stadium grounds. 

The boars started growling, stamping, and scratching the ground. I stayed still, bracing myself, leaving the first move to them. They sniffed the air, caught a scent of me – and charged straight in my direction.

I closed my eyes, relying entirely on my ears to sense where the boars were – I could hear exactly where they were, with their violent stomping and snorting. I let them charge as close to me as I thought was possible, then kicked off the ground, using my spear to help, and jumped high over the boars.

The two boars smashed into each other, their raised fangs sinking helplessly into each other. Blood spilled like running hoses onto the ground as they pulled their fangs out – the strong stench of animal blood filled the air, and their senses were confused, as they tried to pick up my scent.

Now that I had some time to look at them, I could tell they were much larger than normal boars – Almost as long in length as my height, and as high as my chest. The boars roared angrily and looked around furiously with their tiny yellow eyes, finding me standing right behind them.

One of the boars charged at me fearlessly, and I stabbed it right in one of its eyes – but before I could pull out my spear, the other one charged, throwing me high into the air, and ripping my shirt off. I hit the ground right on my head, and for a few seconds my vision was gone.

I heard the boar charge at me again – and my spear was still in the other boar's eye!! I fumbled with my belt and drew the knife, just before the charging boar pinned me to the ground with its sharp hoofs. My vision returned suddenly, just before the boar's fangs crushed my head – and, aiming at the heart, I thrust the knife in with all my strength. The boar froze, then let out one last croaky roar – and fell sideways to the ground, dead.

I quickly rolled away from there, and got up onto my feet, only to get swept off instantly by the other boar charging right into my chest. One of its fangs caught my belt, and I was dragged around the stadium at an incredible speed as the crazy boar ran around it.

I couldn't breath – I couldn't scream – my head was knocked forwards and backwards and sideways, my legs dragging along the ground helplessly. Out of the vague consciousness that remained in me, I realised that this was the boar I stabbed the eye of. I reached out and by sheer chance grabbed hold of my spear which was still sticking out of its eye.

I pulled the spear out, held it firmly in both hands, and thrust it forward into the boar's forehead. I felt the spear hit the skull of the boar – I pushed harder – the skull cracked revoltingly, and the boar crashed to the ground, twitching helplessly into death.

I pulled my belt off its fangs, and stood up – but fell down immediately. I was so exhausted that I couldn't even bother to fix my ripped shirt – I just fell backwards onto the ground, arms open to the side, staring up at the ceiling, relief washing over me.

Suddenly, the ceiling disappeared, and was replaced by the friendly grin of my tutor. I smiled up at him weakly.

'I.....did it.'

'And you did it so perfectly, too. Well done.'

He grinned, and wiped some stray locks of hair off my face.

'In fact, you were so good – that I'm going to give you a reward.'

'.........What is it?'

I asked, unsuspecting – Vanez lowered his head, his hair falling into my face, and smiled charmingly as he whispered:

'......This.'

...My second kiss – was even sweeter than the first.

* * *

A.N. (cont.d) – Ugh. Boring fighting scenes. I really suck at them. How I'd love to be able to write trial scenes like Darren Shan – they definitely made me sit on the edge of my seat!! Anyway, I know this trial was The Blooded Boars and it's in the book and you all know what it is, etc, etc, but I _did _come up with two new trials for Kurda, and the next one's going to be one of them – so hopefully I won't bore you too much. **Alasse Fefalas**

Meh, Kurda's jealous but he doesn't know that that feeling is "jealousy" – this story's going to take pretty long for him to realise... (sighs). Kyaa! Fruits Basket!! I _love_ that! So pervy!! Have you heard of Yami no Matsuei? It's my favourite anime. I base Vanez kind of on the sadistic deranged psycho doctor who's always molesting the main character... Merry Christmas to you, too – and happy new year!!

**SilentlyCrying**

GavnerKurda!!!!! Kyaaa! You MUST!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE POST IT!!! I'd just SO LOVE to read it!! Please???

**Inyx**

The door thing... Do you really think Kurda would have done it if Vanez managed to finish his sentence? I get so much inspiration from your reviews. I'm like "yup, I'm using that. And that." The Mika thing, too. I decided to add Mika into the story because you said that he'd have a very good day if Kurda did as Vanez told him. Oh alright. I'll make the girl shoo and never come back. Instead, Vanez can sleep with the male guard he was talking up last chapter. Is that okay?? Gyaa!! No! Don't curse me with images of Vancha in pink dresses!! Please no!!! I'm gonna have nightmares!! I still haven't gotten over Gannen in cream waiting for Steve... Kyuu! "Just... kiss me some where... else, Vancha you stupid.... bastard." If you hadn't written your VanHar fic, I would have written a whole series for them two! Lmao, that would be so hilarious! ....Inyx, my dear, who said Vanez was sleeping around with girls? He sleeps around with anyone, remember? Mostly guys, since there's a whole heap of them around. Kurda with frilly pink underwear....(shudders)...oh my god. Should I use that or not? I think some Kurda fans will kill me... Nahh! I would never write a Gavner-centred fic. He's nice as a side character, you know. I like him there as a "best friend". Well, Merry Christmas and a happy new year, in advance!!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

Gyaa! I'm so so sorry! I feel really bad now for making you dream about Kurda making out with Vanez... Oh, no! Don't kill Kradswingedangel!! I'm the one who told her to write slash!! Kill me instead!!

**Showjumper916**

Oh, please, write a VbxOC!! You're not planning on making the OC a guy, are you? We should SO make a Vanez Blane c2. Go on, write it!! Pretty please????

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

No, I did not make Vanez _sound_ hot. He _is_ hot!!! He is SOOOOOO hot!! I hope I'm bringing out the Vanez-lover in you... Hmmm, I don't exactly need help at the moment, no. I'm on such a roll with this one – but tell me if something in it's awkward or hard to read. Thanks as always for your support! I thrive on it!!

**Kurdasmahltlover**

Awwww... I'm sure it took so much courage to decide on reading this... But I'm so glad you came, because I love your reviews!! Bisexual pervy tutor is great... Yeah, definitely different from the other stories... They're like two different people!! If I was Kurda, I would have fallen to Vanez already, I think... Hehehe.

**S-A**

That's so scary!!! Papers shooting out and hitting you! Wow....Update your fic soon, too! Don't give up just because your dad hogged the computer!! I'm waiting for it!! If you like this sort of perviness, you must watch Yami no Matsuei... (or Descendants of Darkness). So pervy...! I LOVE IT!! Did you think I was more pervy this time? I tried hard to, as you requested. Awww, you miss Lena... Maybe I should do a sequel to Meu Sol, I don't know...Yes!! If you're becoming president, then I'll be vicepresident and I'll help you promote the rights of ants! I promise!! Harkat? I never knew you liked Harkat? Do you? I may put Vancha in at some point, though. Yeah, Harkat and waxed lips... I love her fic so much... You're really funny too, especially when you're hyper!! Yeah. Vanez is a sort of try-hard-bad-guy. I like him that way though, with his tattoo and great abs and cigarettes. I'm allergic to tobacco smoke, though. I get so sick. (Vanez notices S-A leaning over him and licks S-A on the neck). Anyway, yo homie yo! And I'll love ants, I promise!!


	5. Acceleration

A.N. – Hmph. I was supposed to have left yesterday on the stupid plane, I tell you! But neeeh, my parents just HAD to change the flight to Christmas night because they thought "we should spend Christmas day together as a family in BLOODY BOILING HOT AUSTRALIA!!!!" (pulls face)

So don't expect anything cheery and funny from me today, I'm in a bad mood. I've even been drawing morbid pictures of dead Kurda covered in blood (I usually do this when I'm depressed. It makes me cry even more.) So hmph.

WARNING – This chapter contains some graphic lemon-ness. Not between Kurda and Vanez, though – it's all suggestive, implied m-m sex, you know. If you think you're going to find it uncomfortable, don't read it. Because believe it or not, people actually come and read this fic, then flame me for Kurda slash. I mean, how stupid is that? I clearly stated in my summary "SLASH"! So I won't accept flamers telling me that they didn't want to read this chapter, because I am in a bad mood and will be even more pissed if I get flames.

* * *

****

Taste of Love 

V : Acceleration

* * *

Vanez only gave me permission to rest for two hours before I had to go to the Princes' Hall again to draw my next trial. I was so exhausted after the first trial, that I didn't even object. Tired physically _and_ mentally, I practically flopped into my coffin. 

I mean, did he really have to embarrass me right in front of two princes _and_ my friend, Gavner? Both Mika and Paris gave me strange looks as if _I _was the one who started the kiss – and Gavner – well, he just sighed and shook his head as if he'd been expecting it.

I lay in my coffin, staring up at the lid grumpily. I couldn't get to sleep. If I'm going to waste time just lying here, I guess I'll go to the Hall to draw my second trial. You never know – it might be a really hard trial that's worth sacrificing two hours of rest to practice for instead.

Gavner told me yesterday that I need one witness (apart from the Prince) to draw each trial. As I didn't know where Gavner's room was, I decided to go to the Games' Hall to see if Vanez was there. I got up, changed my clothes, and walked out into the corridors.

* * *

'Vanez.....stop......don't....!' 

I stopped at the entrance, hearing a man's desperate voice. I thought that maybe a guy was losing to Vanez with one of the games – but when I heard a loud throaty groan follow, I froze, and peered into the Hall warily (still hiding behind the entrance).

'Why should I, Seyle....?'

Vanez said, equally as breathless and croaky. He was shirtless, and was standing _very_ close to another man, almost pushing him into the side of the spear ring. The man's straight-long black hair was dishevelled and falling into his eyes – his bright green eyes open wide with a mixture of horror and pleasure. I could recognise him – he was the guard Vanez was talking to on the day I went to draw my first trial!

I could just see Vanez expertly unbuckling the man's belt with one hand – though his other hand was already sliding its way behind it. The young man bit his lip and clutched one of the ring's bars, glaring at Vanez.

'Because, if someone comes into this hall and sees....._oh my god_.....'

His voice broke into a raspy croak, and he groaned loudly. Vanez chuckled, stroked the man's long hair off his face, and whispered something into his ear. The man opened his mouth to protest – but Vanez silenced it with his lips. The kiss was long and hard – it went on for minutes, I swear – and when they parted their lips, saliva formed threads from their tongues – and both were breathing so fast that it was hard to even make out what they were trying to say.

'Vanez,......we shouldn't......I........no, wait!'

'Can't.....'

Vanez whispered, then pushed the man behind the ring, onto the floor where I couldn't see. I felt so sick that my legs wouldn't move – and when finally I stood up and was able to walk, I was determined to get further away from the Hall as possible. The last thing I heard before I ran off was Vanez croaking softly:

'Don't worry Seyle – I'll send you straight to Paradise....'

* * *

I didn't know what I was so upset about – but I felt sick, angry, sad and confused – I was shaking all over as I ran the corridors, not caring where I went. I knew that Vanez was a bisexual – and that meant that he likes both men and women – and I _did_ see him with a girl yesterday. But today – a _man_! 

I guess I'm angry for that girl who loves him. Yes, that must be it. I feel sorry for the girl – and I'm angry because he's cheating on her for a guy. I felt better now that I had explained and justified my frustration – but still I wasn't entirely convinced or rid of my anger. I huffed and scratched the wall with my nails as I strode quickly along the corridors, only to crash into a rugged, burly man.

'Kurda!'

Gavner laughed, regaining his balance. I forced a smile – but I couldn't fool the General. He frowned and poked my forehead.

'What's up?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me. That look don't look like 'nothing' to me, fellow. Tell me what happened.'

So I did. I didn't go into detail what happened, I just told him an overview. Gavner scratched his unshaven chin, and sighed.

'Well, Kurda, I do understand how you feel. Seeing two grown men kissing, rolling on the floor and god knows what else this early in the day ain't exactly pleasant.'

'But........Gavner, I don't understand!'

'Understand what?'

'They're both men!!'

'So?'

'......That's too.....too unnatural....! And _wrong_.....'

'Well, that's what _I_ used to think. Until I became a vampire, that is. Vampires, even though they look rough and tough and all that, need lovin' as well. But there's only about one female per forty male vampires around in the world. And those females – for example Arra – are more masculine and tough than most men around here. That doesn't make it easy for us male vampires, eh?'

'You mean........'

'We've grown to not mind about gender too much. Humans need to have babies so most stick to the fertile man-woman relationships. But us – we can't have babies anyway, so there's no need for lovers to be the opposite sex.'

'Oh..........'

I thought about it. What Gavner said seems to make sense. I frowned.

'But still, Gavner, what Vanez did is wrong!'

'..........huh?'

'He was with a girl yesterday and she said she loves him! And today he's with a guy. What would the girl think!?'

I argued – Gavner sighed and shook his head.

'Vanez knows perfectly well that he's doing the wrong thing. But he can't help it.'

'Why?'

'Because.....oh this is going to be a long story. Let's start walking to the Princes' Hall – I'll be your witness for the drawing. We'll talk on the way.'

He said, and started walking. I followed, watching him expectantly. Gavner was silent for a while, but eventually opened his mouth.

'Vanez had a mate, once.'

'I heard.'

'You did? You know that she died?'

'Yes.'

'Well that's strange. He rarely tells anyone. See, when he had his mate, he didn't smoke, and he didn't sleep around with anyone and everything he saw, as to say. She was very beautiful – an idol of all the male vampires – she seemed like an angel in this stinking pit full of dirty males. After she died, Vanez lost all meaning in life. The Princes tried to give him something to do by making him the Gamesmaster – but he still was miserably empty. Then one day he just cracked. He started smoking, drinking – and screwing anyone he saw. And up to this day, he still does. He's just looking for pleasurable company so that he can forget about his true emptiness, even if it's just for a few moments. And those few moments of freedom from his past, is what he lives for now.'

'................'

'The friendly, flirty character is just a mask he wears – underneath it he's a fragile little thing, trapped in the vast empty darkness which is his past. Maybe no one can save him now – he's so hopelessly lost. But if he can remember how to love again – then maybe he can find light. Maybe he _can_ be saved. I don't know.'

Gavner sighed, frowning slightly. I stared at the ground, thinking about everything Gavner had just said. I felt sorry for Vanez – but I still thought it was wrong to be cheating on someone. We reached the Hall of the Princes – and went inside to draw my second trial.

* * *

'Trial number 8 – The Tunnel of Swords.' 

Mika Ver Leth announced, glaring down at me in his usual dark manner. I stared up at him, expecting some sort of encouragement or even just a simple "good luck" – but Gavner quickly dragged me out of the Hall, looking a little pale.

'What is it, Gavner?'

'That trial........'

'.........Is it.....hard....?'

'..............Yes.'

'Oh......'

I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Great. It's hard. Gavner looked at me worriedly.

'Go and see Vanez now. You should start practicing straight away.'

'But......'

'Only he can teach you. I've never taken this trial, but many of my friends have died taking it....'

He said gloomily, then bid me farewell, because he had to go and see someone. I didn't want to go back to the Games' Hall. What if they were still there? I walked along as slowly as I could, dragging my legs along, going over and over in my mind what Gavner had told me today – about the sexual orientation of vampires, and about Vanez's past.

* * *

'Kurda!' 

Vanez yelled and ran up to me as soon as I reached the entrance. He had a huge smile on his face – I looked away, half disgusted, half glad that the guard had gone. I stared at the broom he was holding, unable to look him in the eye after seeing what happened earlier. I could tell he was a little angry as he asked:

'I went to your room half an hour ago, and you weren't there. I checked everywhere – the toilets, the shower room, the main hall – did you sleep in or something?'

'No.'

I said coldly. Vanez didn't seem to notice my tone, because he continued cheerfully:

'Well – we're a little late, but let's go now and draw your next trial, eh? And then we can have some breakfast, then start training, and....'

'I went already.'

'.........What?'

'I went with Gavner.'

'Oh. Well that's done, then. So _that's _where you were. Why didn't you come to me?'

He said playfully, and reached out a hand to ruffle my hair. I stepped back quickly and avoided it. Vanez just chuckled.

'Still angry 'cause I only gave you two hours rest, eh? So what trial did you draw?'

'The Tunnel of Swords.'

'Ohhhhh. The good old tomb-raider one. Very well. This is going to be fun, Kurda. You get to feel like Indiana Jones!!'

Vanez laughed. I frowned, and looked up at last at his smiling face.

'Gavner told me it was hard!!'

'Hard? Rubbish! This one's one of my favourites. You have to get through this looooooong tunnel with traps all through it. Swords and blades, that is. They pop out when you step on hidden switches in the ground, and try to chop you into mince. When you get through the tunnel, there's this room full of poisonous snakes. You have to get the golden cobra statue in the middle, then run for it before the snakes kill you. You go back the way you came, avoiding the blades again, running away from snakes – and if you bring back the statue to the entrance safely, you win. Like tomb raiders, you know. Cool, eh?'

'.................'

I glared at him. I'd like him to explain exactly _which_ part of that was even remotely 'fun' or 'cool'. It sounds like pure hell! I kept on glaring at him – his slim face, straight nose, well-shaped chin, ash-grey twinkling eye, and his thin lips curling into a friendly grin. I couldn't see anything sad, any emptiness – I began to wonder if Gavner was just making up what he had said. Maybe he was. Maybe Vanez really _is_ a perverted bastard who sleeps with everyone and anything he sees.

I felt like spitting at him. How could he be so disgusting!? How _dare_ he kiss me, _twice_!? I wanted to run into the shower room and stand under the freezing waterfall with my mouth wide open for at least an hour – but instead, I just kept on glaring. Vanez's grin faded.

'What's up with you today, Kurda? Honestly, it's not that difficult a trial. Don't worry about anything Gavner said – just trust me. We'll work through this together, and....'

'No.'

'.............huh?'

'I can do it on my own. I don't need a tutor.'

I said coldly, glaring seriously at Vanez. Vanez's smile was completely gone now, replaced by a worried curve, his eye narrowed with concern.

'Why are you so pissed off at me? What did I do?'

'What did you _do_!!?? Well, let's see! One – you kissed me against my will, _twice_. Two, numerous unwanted bodily contacts. Three, snogging a girl who loves you and not even loving her back. Do you even have a heart!? Or do you just think that she's a 'thing' you can play around with, then dump when you're finished? And four,....' I took a nervous breath, 'That guard – Seyle, did you call him? – You were....'

'So you saw.....'

'Yes, I did. So I know three people who've been _at least_ kissed by you in the last 48 hours. How many more are there exactly, I wonder?'

'........What are you trying to say?'

'What I'm trying to say!? Nothing. I just feel really bad for the girl for falling in love with a filthy slut, that's all!!'

'What, do you like her or something?'

Vanez looked slightly confused now – there was a little frown on his face. I glared back at him with a frown ten times as big.

'Of course I don't!!!! Unlike you, I don't go for people I don't know well, least of all people I merely layed my eyes on!!'

'Well – you just sound really protective of her. Have her, for all I care.'

'............!'

I gaped at him in disbelief, lost for words, too shocked and disgusted to talk back. Vanez sighed, and cocked his head sideways, looking at me curiously.

'If it's not the girl, then what are you so pissed about?'

'.................'

'It just seems to me like you're jealous.'

'I most _certainly _AM NOT!!!!!!'

'Are so.'

He smirked – I opened my mouth to continue the childish 'am not – are so' argument – but my words were muffled into a small moan by Vanez's lips. My eyes opened wide as he slid his tongue into my mouth – I came to myself and bit that tongue immediately. Vanez pulled back, his face contorted with pain.

I didn't wait to hear his excuse or whatever it was that he opened his mouth to say – I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could, span around and sprinted at full speed to my room. When I got there, I slammed and locked the door, dragged my coffin in front of it just in case he could pick the lock, then collapsed onto the floor, panting, convincing myself furiously that the warm liquid trickling down my cheeks were drops of sweat, not – most _definitely_ not – tears.

* * *

A.N. (cont) – Oh god. I thought I would never have OCs in this fic, but with permission from **Inyx**, I put one in. The black-haired guard-medic Seyle. He was originally Luie, and then Zac, and then Sean, and then Seyle (a random original name I popped up with). It is pronounced to rhyme with Nile, as in the river. If you don't like him, I'm sorry **Inyx**! He'll only be in the story for another chapter somewhere later, so.....put up with it. **SilentlyCrying**

What!? I must tell Kirin not to kill you – I'm looking forward to your GavKur!! Please post it soon!

**Countess Verona Dracula**

Yay! You're not against Kurda purring! I thought I might get flamed for that but I didn't so I'm relieved… I hope you didn't mind the lemon-ness of this chapter. I love writing angsty confused angry chapters like this…! (dances) Anyway, if I hadn't already said it – Merry Christmas and thanks for reviewing!!

**Alasse Fefalas**

I'm so glad you could understand my fight scene… I really suck at them but I just realised that I have to do five of them all together now for each of Kurda's trials! (cries) Mika IS perverse! But I like him. I wuv you Mika the perverted Prince!! KYAA!! You like YnM too!? OH MY GOD MURAKIxTSUZUKI FOREVER!!!!!! Deranged sadistic psyco child-molesting doctor Muraki is my FAVOURITE!! My nickname at school actually IS Muraki and I'm so damn proud of it! Go away, shoo, little angsty Hisoka, because MURAKI AND TSUZUKI WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!! (Runs around screaming out 'eden')

**Inyx**

Yeah – well, this is just young Kurda. So he's cute and posh and innocent – and then he grows up into that emotionless good-looking blonde adult who sleeps around a lot. Like you say. Oh don't worry – Vanez WILL make him purr again, very very soon…:) Yup, yup. Vanez was just making up the bit about Kurda throwing him the keys. Though, he didn't feel Kurda up. Oh no. Kyaa!! You are SO right! Vanez's 'to do, done' list must be in his room! And today, he ticked off "seduce cute guard" and "shag cute guard". Two things done. What a great day, he's thinking, until Kurda punches him in the jaw. I hope you didn't mind the OC… I'm trying my best to keep him non-stuish. I won't be able to have the "Kurda being jealous of the girl and wearing pink frilly underwear" any more, but I may have a nice "Kurda – guard private little chat" as well as "Mika and Vanez private little chat about ownership of Kurda", somewhere soonish. And to your request, I made Vanezzie kiss Kurdie again. Happy? Lol, I'm glad you're relieved about Vanez not shagging all the girls. Neegh! I'm not a good artist, I assure you. I got Ds in art in first-year high school, so I quit doing it. And Kurda turned out too anime-ish… (cries) AND I couldn't even draw Vanez's tattoo because Kurda was nuzzling it _and_ he was wearing something. Oh well. Kya! Kurda should SO wear leather with nothing beneath it… I'm sure the pretty guard will do it for Vanez, though. Awwww, I thought I'd go and lose an eye so that I could sleep around like Vanez – no? no? Aw well… Don't you go doing it, either, okay?

**dark-skies-angel**

LMAO now that IS a compliment! I can't believe you actually read into my Kurda fic that much that you wrote Ray and Aaron in your essay! I hope your teacher doesn't come and read that story… It has very bad grammer as it was my first long Kurda fic… What do you mean by Gavner making fun of Kurda? Well, I hope this chapter answered your question "Is everyone in the Mountain frickin' bi or gay?' The answer is YES. Gender doesn't really matter, yanno.

**Wail Halls**

You are one stupid child. Did you read the story summary? "SLASH VanezKurda m-m sex", it says. Did you? Come back later when you're less ignorant, immature and discriminate against gay people. And for your information, all my other fics are Kurda-girl.

**S-A**

Oh… I'm so sorry that you're not feeling well!! I hope you feel better and you have a great Christmas and New Year. And don't worry about writing that fic if you're not feeling up to it, okay? Hurry up and get better so we can take over the world and make everyone love ants!!!

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

Yaaaaaay! You love Vanez!! You should join VanezLove c2 (when I make one, that is.) I'm not having too much trouble yet, but I may in later chapters for the trials – so I probably will need your help… Yeah, I wonder who will find out. Who do you think should?

**Showjumper916**

What!? Are you trying to say that Kurda isn't giving him enough love? (cries) You can't sign up membership? That's weird. If you need any help, tell me. Maybe I can sign you up for you.


	6. Lose Control

**A.N. **– (Fanfare) TADAA! I'm back! I'm back from snowing Japan where I freezed my oversize bum off, gained a few kilos, and stalked a few hot guys – to boiling hot stuffy sweaty sticky stinky Aussieland. And Fanficnet. I am back. I'm so sorry for leaving this fic for about 2 months – our trip turned out longer than we had expected.

I thank those people who have been faithfully awaiting my new chapter – and I apologise to those people who I have not reviewed their stories, I will do that as soon as I get a hold of my schoolwork (Yes, I'm now in last year of highschool so I won't be able to review or update as often). Maybe to show my gratitude to everyone I'll draw another VanezKurda picture. If anyone wants me to.

OH HOW I MISSED ALL OF YOU!!! Anyway, people are probably throwing tomatoes at their computer screen and yelling at me to shut up and start writing, so I will. To anyone who forgot, we continue on from just before the second trial, where Kurda had a jealous tantrum, dislocated Vanez's jaw, and is refusing to come out of his room.

* * *

**Taste of Love**

VI : Lose Control

* * *

'Kurda!! Kurda!!'

Bang, bang, _bang_. I can feel Vanez's fists thumping the door. I leaned hard against it, determined to keep my silence for as long as I can. Vanez shouted again –

'I know you're in here, Kurda!!'

'...........'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry okay!? Now will you _please _open the door!?'

....Apologies aren't what I want, Vanez Blane. I just want you to disappear so I won't ever have to hear your despicable voice again! I glared at the ground, biting my lip.

'Kurda!! There's only five more hours till your next trial!! Do you know how stupid you are, locking yourself up!? You'll get no practice – you'll be clueless in the trial! If you swallow your pride for the moment and let me teach you now, you'll at least get some practice.'

'..........'

'Do you want to _die_!!!???'

'.........I'd rather die than see your disgusting face again.'

I spat – Vanez seemed to hear it clearly, for his fists stopped banging on the door. There was a long silence, and then a quiet, disappointed voice.

'..........Alright. If that's what you want, then go ahead and kill yourself. Just remember, though, that whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you.'

With that, he sighed deeply, and walked away. He was talking about his oath to kill himself if any of his students die in a trial. Great. So if I die in my trial, I'll die for the good of the vampire race. Everyone will be happy. No more unhappy, cheated-on, jealous vampires if Vanez is gone. I'll be happy in Paradise – and Vanez is certainly not "coming with me", he'll be right where he should be – in the roaring dark flames of hell, probably chatting up some good-looking devils.

Those thoughts brought a smile to my lips – my lips that I will never let that bastard have advantage of again. Anger washed over me again – I drew my knees up and banged my forehead onto them. I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts drift off to anything _but_ Vanez.

* * *

Knock, knock! ....Not again... I opened my sleepy eyes – it must be Vanez again, begging me to open the door – but when I heard a friendly rough voice from behind the door, I grinned.

'Kurda! Kurda, it's me, Gavner! Are you there?'

I stood up, dragged my coffin away from the entrance, and opened the door. Gavner stood there, worry in his eyes –

'What happened? Vanez told me you'd locked yourself up in your room, but he wouldn't tell me why. Did you have a fight with him again or somethin'?'

Gavner asked, cocking his messy head sideways. I bit my lip bitterly.

'.......I don't want to talk about it, Gavner.'

Gavner sighed, smiling slightly. He patted my head, then said reassuringly;

'You don't have to. I've come to give you tips on the trial – I doubt I'd be of much use, though, I've never actually done it. So for the last two hours I've been runnin' around the mountain talking to vampires who have.'

He left a pause, grinned uneasily when I said nothing, and added;

'Well – it's better than knowing nothing, innit?'

Gavner cackled dryly, his tired face smiling broadly. I didn't know why, but just seeing him made me so relieved inside that the tears I'd been holding back so desperately formed in my eyes – I jumped at Gavner, swung my arms around his neck and buried my wet eyes into his rough, prickly neck. Gavner staggered, taken aback for a second, but started patting my back awkwardly.

'It's alright, Kurda. We'll work through this together. If it's Vanez that's bothering you, then I won't let him touch you again. So cheer up, okay?'

Gavner whispered and continued to pat my back comfortingly. All I could see was his slightly-blushing neck – but I smiled and nodded.

'Thankyou, Gavner.'

* * *

So there I stood. At the entrance of the tunnel, not exactly "ready" but defiant nonetheless. Gavner stood right next to me – and when I looked at him, he nodded reassuringly (though not able to entirely hide his worry).

There was a crowd of vampires behind me, willing to witness the trial, now that word had gone around about me (many were past assistants of my sire, wanting to see their sire's latest assistant's skills). At the front of that crowd stood an emotionless Vanez – and next to him, Seyle. I cringed at the sight of him – he looked at me worriedly with a sort of saddened expression in his clear green eyes – I looked away quickly, and locked gazes with Mika Ver Leth. I smiled nervously – but the Prince did not return the smile – he just kept on staring. Paris turned up next to him, holding a whistle, and called out to me.

'Kurda Smahlt, you may start your trial when I blow this whistle. You know what you must do, I presume?'

'Yes, sire. I am to enter the tunnel and bring back the golden serpent at the end of it, safely to this place.'

'Exactly. You are not allowed weapons or light of any sort. We will presume that you have failed and perished if you do not come back within 3 hours after entering the tunnel. Are you ready?'

'.....Yes.'

I said, extremely unsure whether I really was. Gavner did his best to help me, explaining how the tunnel works, how to avoid the blades, how to slow the circulation of snake poison, and how I can use the golden statue as a weapon after getting it. I bit my lip nervously as Paris blew the whistle – and took a step into the dark, musty atmosphere of the tunnel.

The problem with this trial is that I can't see. No lights or fire allowed – all I can use are my senses and luck. The tunnel is very straight and just a little higher than my height – no curves, no ups and downs – 100m exactly, and then the room where the statue rests. I stopped after taking two steps into the tunnel – Paris lowered some cloth over the entrance, blocking completely any light coming into the tunnel.

I see nothing. It is so dark, that I see only darkness – It makes no difference whether I close my eyes or open them. Instead, I felt my other senses sharpen – I can hear the occasional drip not too far away, probably leaking from a crack near some waterway above. I could even hear the running water a few meters above. I frowned as I realised that the musty smell in the air came from the stench of old, dried blood.

I took a step forward – silence. I was careful not to touch the wall (Gavner told me that switches are hidden not only in the ground, but in the walls and the ceiling as well).

Another step – nothing.

Another – silence.

Another - ......CLICK. I ducked instantly as a loud swish was heard just above my head. Something soft and light fell onto my arm – it was my own hair! I gulped.

I slowly pulled myself up, and took a step. Silence. My breathing seems painfully loud. I could even hear my rapid heartbeat.

Another step. CLICK. I heard a woosh from behind and jumped forward. CLICK. I fell flat on the ground as I heard two swords clash above me. I stumbled to my feet, lost my balance, and slapped the wall to regain it – CLICK, CLICK. I sprinted forwards as swinging axe-like sounds echoed behind.

I couldn't stand it any more. I ran and ran – every step I took seemed to make a click and trigger a blade – but I couldn't hear anything clearly because my footsteps echoed and I was breathing extremely fast and loud. I tripped and fell forwards – CLICK – a blade scraped my back lightly, and I gritted my teeth.

I moved my arm a little to get up – CLICK! A sharp sword emerged from the ground, speared right through my left shoulder, and disappeared into the ground again. I choked and screamed with pain – the scream echoing through the tunnel, multiplying in volume and piercing my own ears. I grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it tightly for a few minutes to stop the bleeding – then stood up. The ground was sticky with my own blood.

I glared into the darkness in front of me. 100m can't be that long. I'd ran it in ten seconds flat even as a human! The room can't be that far off.

I took another step. Silence. Another. CLINK. I braced myself quickly – but it wasn't a switch. It was my shoes hitting a metal floor. I had reached the room!!

My glee was quickly vanished with the sound of hissing from every corner of the room. The room is full of poisonous snakes – and I have to find a snake-shaped statue somewhere in here! I swore in my mind, and took a deep breath. Gavner had told me that the statue would be somewhere on the ground, but the snakes will attack if I crouch low to search for it.

I kept my head up high as if to threaten the invisible snakes – and slid my right foot across the floor in hope of coming across the statue. My foot hit something. Something soft. Immediately I felt a sharp pain in my ankle – two razor-sharp fangs digging in – my ankle felt numb and non-existent, as if it had just disappeared. Instantly, I did as Gavner had told me – I ripped some of my shirt off, and tied the strip as tightly as I could around my ankle, slowing the circulation of poison. The poison itself, Gavner had said, is not that strong. But if I get bitten many times, it could kill me.

I continued to use the numb ankle to search the ground, getting bitten on my knee and toe, my shoulder still throbbing painfully. I slipped on a paddle of my own blood, and fell onto the floor. I felt a large snake squash beneath me – its head swung around in pain, and I felt two huge fangs dig into my side. I gasped, and spread my arm out to get up off of the floor – but a snake bit that arm, numbing it.

Now that I was on the ground, the snakes slithered and gathered around me, ready to attack. I screamed a voiceless scream, and managed to somehow sit up, waving my arms around defensively as if to fight off the snakes.

Just then, something hard hit my arm – I grabbed it, flicked off the small snakes that surrounded it, and felt it with my not-numb hand. It was a cold, heavy, metallic statue in the shape of a serpent!!

I used it to smash the head of the huge snake which was still digging its fangs into my side, then swung it around myself, warding off the swarming snakes. Waving the statue around continuously, I dragged myself towards the entrance of the room, back in the direction of the tunnel.

Now all I have to do is get through the tunnel and back to the entrance where Vanez waits. ...Wait a second. Did I just say _Vanez_!? Oh my God, why _now_ of all times do I have to think about him!? I shook my head – but I couldn't chase away his face from my mind. And Seyle's. His innocent-looking dimpled smile, his green marble-like eyes – come to think of it, he'd be Vanez's ideal prey. Even I, as a male, would have to admit that he is cute-looking. Why would Vanez still want me when he has a new toy to drown himself in?

I realised that I had bit my lip so hard that it was bleeding. I shook my head again. It's not like I care who Vanez is with, is it? I huffed and strode into the tunnel, immediately stepping on a switch and getting speared through my already-numb ankle. I lost my balance and fell forward – luckily no switches went off, and I sighed in relief.

I heard noises of hissing from behind – the snakes were following me!! I shuffled forwards, crawling on my hands and knees – CLICK – I jumped forwards – A blade swished behind me, and I heard a few snakes splatter onto the ground. I dragged myself up, but fell to the ground again immediately. My feet wouldn't move. I felt dizzy. My hands shook, and I felt extremely sick. It must be the poison, finally working its way around my body.

I dragged myself forwards with my hardly useful arms, touching another switch and getting cut deeply on my left thigh.

More hissing from behind.

Or is it my own gasping?

The tunnel seems to be rotating. Spinning.

I threw up on the ground.

I feel fangs piercing me.

I hear laughter. Is it Vanez? Vanez? Where are you? Where...

Why aren't you here with me – aren't you my tutor? Vanez, Vanez..... Vanez......! Don't leave me here, Vanez.....

It's dark – terribly dark – and I'm..... falling....

I thought I saw someone – Vanez – Vanez!? I yelled his name out, and reached my right arm forward to grab him – but he disappeared – I felt the statue escape from my grip and roll down the tunnel. There goes my only hope.

I took a deep breath – probably one of my last ones – and made the death sign in my mind. Kurda Smahlt – even in death, may you be triumphant.....

I just wish......

just wish I could have.....

seen him...again....

just one...

more.....

time...........

* * *

'It's good you got there in time, Vanez. He would've been dead if you were a minute late.'

'Well....you know how worried I was, Gavner – I'd never been that anxious in my whole life – I mean, he didn't come out for two whole hours! No one who succeeded ever took that long.'

'Mika nearly killed you when you tried to run into the tunnel, before the statue came rolling down.'

'Yeah. But I...I heard Kurda call my name, Gavner.'

'_I_ didn't.'

'Well, _I_ did.'

'I'd say it's just your imagination, mate, but you can always ask Kurda when he wakes up.'

'......He wouldn't talk to me. He hates me.'

'Oh? I thought you said you heard him desperately calling out your name?'

'........Piss off, Gavner. Go and get some more hot water so I can clean Kurda's wounds.'

'Since when did a General have to listen to a Gamesmaster?'

'_Everyone_ listens to me, Gavner Purl, because if you don't do as I tell you, I can ban you from the Games Hall FOREVER.'

'Alright, alright! Just don't do anything to Kurda, okay? I promised him that I won't let you harm him.'

'I promise not to while he's unconscious. Now, go.'

Gavner's laughter. Vanez's laughter. Footsteps walking away. Door closes. Blink, blink. Blurred colours. Red. Blood? No, it's someone's hair. Vanez....? Vanez!!

'......ne...zz!!'

I hissed. I can't get sounds out of my mouth. I frowned. Vanez has not noticed me. He lowered his head, and started sucking at my thigh. I gasped – I was completely naked, with only a thin blanket to cover me – Vanez took his mouth off my thigh, then spat some reddish-black liquid into the container next to him (probably snake poison and blood). He grinned to see me awake – and opened his mouth to say something – but bit his lip instantly and stared at the ground instead. I took a deep breath in, and managed to hiss out;

'I'm......sorry.'

'........No, _I_ should be, Kurda.'

Our eyes met – and we stared at each other for a while – then suddenly we cracked up laughing at the same time. Vanez, a deep, hearty laughter – me, a croaky hissing one. After that, we just smiled at each other. Vanez opened his mouth happily.

'........You passed your trial.'

'I......I did!!!??'

I croaked, and jumped up from bed – but my whole body screamed with pain, and I fell back down.

'Don't move yet, kid. We still have to stitch you up a little. And yes, you did pass the trial.'

'How....? I.....I fell over, and I....passed out, and.....'

'Yes, _you_ didn't make it to the exit. But the statue did. It rolled out from your hand and out the exit. The point of this trial is to bring back the _statue _to the exit. In the rules it says nothing about _you_ having to have to come with it. So when the statue reached the exit, I ran into the tunnel and carried you out.'

'........Thankyou.'

'I guess our love-death has been postponed, then.'

Vanez said – I laughed – but fell silent when Vanez reached out and touched my cheek with a hand – his mouth close to mine, face serious as he whispered;

'.....You know I would have died with you....'

I gulped – I couldn't breathe – Vanez's lips were getting closer – I could feel his breath tickling my lips – I closed my eyes, and......creak.

'Vanez! This is all the hot water I could fi....'

Gavner entered the room spiritedly with a jug of hot water which he dropped on the floor immediately when he saw us. I opened my mouth to explain, but....there was no excuse when Vanez was leaning over me, his lips a millimetre from mine, and me – naked, blushing and spluttering . Gavner looked at me, then at Vanez, then me again, then the steam rising off the floor from the spilled hot water.

'Er....Uh.....Sorry for disturbing. I....think I'll go get.....another jug. Of hot water. Yes. Jug. Um. So. Here I go!'

Gavner grabbed the empty jug and ran outside, slamming the door closed behind him. Vanez chuckled and sat up straight. I laughed uneasily and asked;

'What was the hot water for?'

Vanez shrugged;

'Just an excuse to get him out of the room, really. I told him it was for cleaning your wounds, but my tongue can easily do that.'

He winked, and looked at my terribly scarred and bitten chest. He licked his lips, then said playfully;

'Now, where should I start?'

I gasped and pushed him back as he tried to lean into my chest – Vanez laughed and ruffled my hair.

'I'm just joking, kid. Go to sleep for now. Gavner and I will clean and bandage your wounds.'

He smiled, then turned his back on me to walk off, probably to look for some bandages.

'......Wait!'

I said, and pulled on the back of his shirt. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. God, what am I about to do!? I cleared my throat nervously, then croaked;

'I think.....I think my lips are bleeding.'

Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? Am I going crazy!? I'm not lying, though. My lips _are_ still bleeding badly from biting on them so hard during the trial. Vanez seemed surprised for a second – but his lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he realised what I meant. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned into my face, his long, thin fingers reaching out and tracing my lips.

'So they are...'

He whispered with a smile – I closed my eyes tightly – I felt Vanez lightly kiss my lower lip – then lick it slowly to heal it. His hand cupped the back of my neck, and he leaned closer to get more comfortable. He did the same to my upper lip as he did to my lower – I can feel all my nerves tingle with pleasure – and my heart beating hard and fast against my chest. I couldn't even remember now why I hated this man a few hours ago – but I didn't even care. Out of the corner of my mind I worried about the possibility of Gavner or someone walking in on us – but Vanez didn't stop, and neither did I want him to.

He climbed onto me now, and kissed both of my lips at the same time – he flickered his tongue between them as if to seek permission into my mouth – which I shyly but instantly granted, erasing all thoughts from my mind, to drown entirely in the sweetest moment...

* * *

**A.N.** – The answer is NO. No, they did not have sex. Kurda is not ready for that yet. They did not go any further after that last sentence, so you have not missed anything. Anyway, I know this chapter was a little hard to read – I hadn't written for so long, so I'm just getting back into writing. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but next chapter, I promise, will be very pervy and will have lots of Seyle in it for people who like Seyle. And lots of VanezKurda of course.

**clam theif**

Oh how I missed you and your stories! I'm so sorry I haven't been reviewing – as you know, I didn't have access to the internet for two months. I'll read the rest of your story and review as soon as I can, so please don't kill me!! So you started at a new school, eh? How is it? Are you having fun? I hope you're doing well! I'm not worried about you making friends, though – who could dislike a wonderful girl like you? I'm sure you'll do fine. I will answer your question on when Vanez and Kurda will have sex. In chapter 13. So not anywhere soon, I'm sorry. But there'll be plenty of touching and kissing beforehand, so don't give your hopes up!! You're doing a Darren/Kurda? Well, I'm not really a big fan of Darren, as you know. I like planning out his death. BUT, if you're writing a D/K, then I'm all for it. I'd LOVE to read it, dude! I love paedophile fics (wow that sounded really sick), so I won't really mind if Kurda's a paedophile. Not at all. I was once in love with a 35 year old when I was 15, so it's not like I'm not used to paedophiles, lol. Anyway, I'll talk to you again when I review your stories, okay?

**Inyx**

(hugs Inyx really really really hard) I MISSED YOU, soul sister!! Yes. I'm back on the same piece of land as Steve Irwin. Poor, poor, me. My PE teacher looks just like him, too. And I accidentally saw him naked the other day. And I am still feeling sick. SO sick that I actually had spew rising in my throat. This is not a nice subject, so I will change it. Oh no, don't worry about the evil flamers. I rather enjoyed them. They're so naïve. I love tormenting naïve little people by describing male-male scenes in front of them. Oh the evilness. Yes, you can keep Seyle. Seyle will probably disappear after the next chapter, and if you still like him then, then you can keep him forever, locked up in your closet so you can torment him with sticks and carrots any time you like. He used to be straight, you know. Maybe you can convert him into a bi-sexual so you can have him too. I almost turned this into a GavKur this chapter. When Kurda jumped into Gavner's arms, I seriously considered taking them all the way through. But as it was like two hours before Kurda's trial, I thought he should get some training apart from the sexual sort. Poor poor Gavner. He thought he had a chance with Kurda, and he walks in on Vanez sprawling all over a naked Kurda. Poor Gavnie. I think he needs some carrot therapy. Can you give it to him? Oh, I _did_ use your hint about Kurda getting bitten at his thigh – but I didn't make Evra snog Kurda. I think Kurda has too many to cope with already. Gavnie, Vannie, Mikkie (Err...Mika. Yes.). And yes, Kurda _did_ take his underwear off (or Vanez or Gavner took it off for him). But he had a blanket on. Oh well. (coughs in a fit of laughter) Eleven inches! Of course! Oh Seyle, please don't torment Kurda so. Arrgh! Not Dragon Ball Z! I don't like that anime, for the sole reason that I CANNOT COME UP WITH ANY HOT SLASHES!! AGH! I didn't lose any eyes while in Japan, Inyx. Are you proud of me? I'll try getting a sex change, then growing scales. Is that okay?

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

Yes. I'll dispose of Seyle in the next chapter. Your advice is always worth taking, I know only too well, Jerri. I want to make a Vanez c2 but there's not many Vanez stories, you know. Will you write one for me? And yup, Gavner did sort of find out. As you suggested. I hope there weren't too many faults in this chapter??

**Countess Verona Dracula**

Verona! I missed you so much! Wow – it's so long since I talked to you last. Do you still remember me? I'm glad you liked the angstiness – You're like the only person who does, because all my friends are like "GET ON WITH THE LOVEMAKING!!". Oh well. I guess you and I are the only ones who enjoy angst romance here, lol. Well, I hope to talk to you again soon!

**S-A**

How are you doing? I'm very worried about you, you know. Are you getting any better? Did you get some rest over the holidays? I'm glad you like Seyle – I'm sorry but he belongs to **Inyx** now. You'll have to ask her if you want to touch him, okay? I do that too – write swap-fics with friends. It's great fun, isn't it? It gets so crazy sometimes, though. Maybe we should do one about ants? Lol. I hope you're feeling better – and say hello to the ants over there. My ants told me to say hi to you, their sole leader and god. They pray for your health as well.

**Showjumper916**

Of course he has more than one guy! Mika's drooling all over him, and Gavner secretly wants him, and Vanez is openly and continuously sexually harassing him. He's practically drowning in love. I think Kurda is very very happy. Do you still want me to sign up for you? If you do, you have to tell me your e-mail, or send an e-mail to me with the details you want me to fill in. Oh well – I'll talk to you later!

**Moose**

Yay! Moose! I feel really happy that someone else has a name like my old one. I used to be Donkey. Donkey, moose. I think we'll do well together, lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like this fic – thanks so much for reviewing!!

**cold-night09**

Oh. Um. I don't think I want to explain the joke about the sticks – I'll give you a hint, though. Some thing to do with sticking it up Kurda's.....er.....let's stop there. YOU DEDICATED A STORY TO ME!? Ohmygod thank you so much! And I'm so sorry I didn't realise! I'll fly over and read it right now! Thankyou! I love Gavner so I'm really happy! Yup, Gavner's the good guy. I'll put as much of him as possible in for you – I hope you enjoy it. I'll talk to you later!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

LMAO. Yeah. Not a lot of people think I'm a slash writer. Maybe I should have created another author to start writing slash? I seem to have shocked a lot of my friends on fanficnet, including you. Silentlycrying's writing a story about Vanez in LasVegas!? That sounds totally crazy! Is it on fanficnet? I SO MUST READ IT!!! Does he go to a gay bar there?

**Silver Sky Magician**

Cat! I missed you! I can never find you these days. Of course I remember you! You are my shinichi-pal! And MaiK-pal! Nononono. I refuse to write a Conan fic. There's so many fantastic writers like you around – I'd feel too scared of flamers. Awww! Thanks for your compliments on the drawing. I was actually really worried about what people would think. I'm glad you like it! Maybe I'll draw you a shinichi-you picture if I knew what you looked like?

**venca blane**

I can tell from your penname that you're a fan of Vanez? I'm sorry I'm depicting him as a sick-ass in this fic. I love Vanez too – I mean no harm, believe me! I hope I didn't scar your mind too much?

**dark-skies-angel**

Ack! I'm sorry! Yes, poor poor Kurda, but he's happy at the end of the chapter, isn't he? I won't make him unhappy too often, I promise.


	7. Horizon

A.N. – Notice how the chapter titles never make sense? There are two reasons for that. One – I used so much of my brain to make artistic chapter titles in my last fic IG, that I can't be bothered anymore. And two – I just wanted to use my favourite singer's (HYDE!) song titles because I wuv him so much.

Everyone, take a minute's silence to pray for hyde, lead vocal of the greatest rock band L'arcenCiel. He just turned 36 last Saturday, and still manages to look like a 16 year old, and be as tall as a 6 year old. Incredibly, incredibly, cute little guy. And oh so goodlooking. And oh so slashable with anyone, for that matter. Damn his stupid wife. He's gay, I tell you! Anyway, this is completely off the topic of Darren Shan. Sorry. Ahem. I will write now.

Am currently working on another VanezKurda picture for you, Inyx. It'll probably be up on my diary again when it's done. Kurda is going to be sleeping on Vanez's crotch. Yay!

* * *

**Taste of Love**

VII : Horizon

* * *

Darkness. Blades. Hissing. Dizziness. Pain. I run. But there is no exit. No exit. I fall – a thousand switches click, and I fall over –

'Vanez!'

I yelled, jumped up, and grabbed the arm next to me. I was breathing so fast and coarsely – someone wiped my face with a cold, wet cloth. It was just a dream – just a dream, I told myself, and settled my breathing. I looked at the arm I was holding, and then up at the person the arm belonged to. His green eyes were smiling peacefully – his pale lips curling into a dimpled grin. Seyle. He wiped my sweating face again, and then my bare chest.

'Good morning, Kurda. You don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?'

He smiled. His voice was a medium-toned husky one, and was very pleasant to listen to. I could even hear a slight Irish accent hidden there, too. I cleared my throat unsurely.

'Of course not. Good morning...er...'

'Seyle. Though I think you already know me.'

He said, blushed, stared at the ground, and continued awkwardly;

'Vanez told me that you saw us...uh...getting...um...friendly.'

He finished very vaguely, and coughed to hide his embarrassment. He shook his messy black hair out of his face, cleared his throat again, and grinned.

'Anyway. How are you feeling?'

'Awful...'

I said honestly. Not physically, but mentally. I had remembered _why_ I was angry at Vanez, and what happened last night. I begged him to kiss me. I swear it was the snake's poison getting to my brain. Honestly. Ugh. I feel like killing myself, right now.

'That's no good...'

Seyle sighed, and looked at my bandages.

'My herbs mustn't be working too well, then...'

'Your herbs?'

'Yes. I used to be a herbologist when I was a human. I recently started a small plantation just outside the Mountain – the medics use the plants there to make medicine and antiseptics.'

'So _you_ did my bandages?'

I asked, looking at the neatly and skilfully tied bandages. Seyle scratched his head and smiled embarrassedly.

'I'm a qualified medic, you see.'

'Wait – I thought you were a guard!'

'Well – _now_, I am. I _used_ to be a medic. I didn't even last a month, though. I kept passing out when there were disgusting gory accidents that I had to attend to. The fact is, I'm not really good with blood. Pretty pathetic, don't you reckon? A vampire who hates blood!'

He chuckled shyly, his straight-long black hair falling onto his flushed cheeks.

'I almost passed out when I saw all your wounds and bites, too. Shit, you must have had a hard time in there.'

'Yeah.'

I laughed. I was starting to like this guy. He's very...sweet. He's not like the other muscly, overly-confident, war-loving vampires – he was quite slender, shy, and fainted at the sight of gore and blood! No wonder Vanez likes him. Vanez. Speaking of which – where _is_ he?

'Where's Vanez?'

I asked. Seyle smiled innocently and answered;

'Oh, he's out taking a long crap.'

I frowned and stared at him, speechless. Seyle cracked up, flicked some hair off his face and said;

'That's what he told me to tell you. He just doesn't want you to know what he's really doing.'

'What's he doing?'

I asked, incredibly curious. Seyle shrugged and looked away, smiling.

'I can't tell you.'

'Oh please!'

'Nope.'

'Pleeeease?'

I begged, fluttering my eyelashes. Seyle looked at me, grinning mischievously.

'...Only if you let me kiss you.'

'WHAT?'

I froze in my blankets, and stared at Seyle in shock. Seyle laughed again. He touched my hair and slowly combed through it with his fingers. He then touched my cheek for a second, and sighed.

'No wonder Vanez is so into you. You're so beautiful and innocent, you even make _me_ want you. You certainly are worth more than all the mountain's men and women put together – just as Vanez said.'

'...He...said that to you?'

'Yes. Just after kissing you to sleep last night, he called me over and told me – that he's going to stop being a disgusting flirt once and for all, and drop all his side interests. He said he doesn't want to make his main interest jealous when _he's_ the person Vanez cares for the most.'

'What...do you mean?'

'He means that he's had enough tongue-biting and jaw-dislocating because he thinks he'll be disabled by the time he's done with you.'

'You...mean...'

'Yes. _You_ are the one he cares for the most, Kurda. And I was dropped, just like all his other toys.'

Seyle said, sadness in his eyes, but still smiling softly.

'You know – I always thought I was straight, until just a few days ago. I was doing my boring everyday duty as a guard, standing in front of the Princes' Hall – when this incredibly good-looking tall guy just walked up to me and started talking to me. And for the first time in my life, I thought that a guy was sexy. I'm pretty new in this mountain, so I didn't know that he was the biggest slut in the mountain – or perhaps on earth – but I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I went and told him that – and then he said that he couldn't stop thinking about me either – and, well...you saw...what happened next.'

'...'

'Vanez is a liar. He never thought about me nearly as much as he thought about you – and I knew that all the while he was holding me, he was thinking about someone else. And I knew it was you. So all yesterday I was wishing that you'd die in your trial. I'm a bastard, aren't I?'

Seyle smiled wryly, and sighed.

'Vanez was so worried the whole way through your trial – he didn't move, he didn't even smoke – and I think he's forgotten about smoking up to now. And I knew – the second Vanez ran into the tunnel for you, leaving me outside – I knew I had no chance. I was no where as important to him as you were. I was just a face, a body – you were his student, bound to him even in death.'

He paused for a second, and looked straight at me.

'So right now he's out there dropping everyone he's having a relationship with – it must be an awful lot, I imagine – so he can concentrate on making you happy. And...,' he grinned, '...maybe _you_ can make him happy, too.'

Seyle winked, clearly implying something I refused to think about. It saddened me to know that Vanez had let Seyle down – Seyle is so honest and kind. And he loves Vanez. I don't see why Vanez would pick _me_ over Seyle. When I just cringed and said nothing, Seyle smirked and added;

'Don't worry – he's a professional. It was my first time yesterday, but he lead the way perfectly. His techniques are amazing. I assure you it won't hurt...that much.'

He said, and smiled that innocent, dimpled smile again. I shuddered, refusing to take his advice. Just then, the door opened and Vanez stumbled in, rubbing his swollen cheeks and groaning.

'Girls really _are_ diamonds, aren't they?'

He mumbled, and sank into a chair. He saw Seyle and me sitting close together, and narrowed his eye suspiciously.

'I hope you haven't been letting anything slip, Seyle?'

'Of course not. Don't you trust me?'

Seyle said, suddenly looking as innocent as a little puppy, but winking at me quickly when Vanez looked away and laughed.

'Of course I do. But I bet you've been fooling many people over the years with that "innocent look".'

'What "innocent look"?'

Seyle said, eyes wide open, grinning from ear to ear.

'That one, just there!'

Vanez said, walked over, and beeped Seyle's nose. Seyle poked his tongue out and pulled a face.

'...I'll let you two talk _privately_, then.'

He said, winked at me meaningfully, then walked out of the room.

Vanez waved to him, then came and sat on the edge of my bed, and started stroking my hair lovingly.

'How are you feeling?'

'Disgusting.'

'That's no good...Is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps kiss some hurties better?'

He said, smiling, rubbing my forehead with a thumb. I pulled a face.

'No hurties, sorry. But I do have a favour to ask you.'

'Ask me anything.'

'_Anything?_'

'Anything.'

'Forget everything I said after the trial.'

'...Anything _but_ that.'

'Hey, you said _anything_!'

'I said "ask me anything" – I don't recall promising granting them.'

'...'

I glared at him, puffing my cheeks out.

'I swear it was the snakes' poison! I don't know why I...why I...'

'Begged me to kiss you?'

'...Yes.'

I said through gritted teeth. Vanez laughed.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like you didn't enjoy it – all those soft moaning noises you made in my mouth...'

He maded little moaning noises – I wanted to throw my blanket at him, but that would mean getting completely naked, so I just glared, blushing. Vanez chuckled, then fluttered his eyelashes and said in a sweet voice;

'Vanez...ooh Vanez...I think my lips are bleeding...oohh...kiss me better, please...gimme a big wet one...'

He closed his eye and made loud kissing noises – I growled, jumped at him and started punching him in the chest. He just laughed and grabbed my wrists. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'Come in!'

Vanez yelled, still laughing.

'Sure I'm not...er...interrupting anything?'

Gavner's worried voice echoed from behind the door.

'NO!'

I shouted, blushing slightly, remembering about last night, how Gavner had walked in on us. The door opened, and Gavner came in, holding a mug of blood and smiling broadly.

'Good. I was a little worried because this tall guard I met down the hallway told me that I shouldn't go visit you right now because...uh...'

'Because?'

Vanez urged, grinning amusedly. Gavner cleared his throat awkwardly and continued:

'Because there'll be fierce, passionate love-making goin' on very soon in this room.'

He finished. Vanez cracked up laughing. I cursed Seyle under my breath. Vanez, choking from laughter, said:

'Indeed, Gavner, we were very close to starting that. Now, what was so important that you had to interrupt our foreplay?'

I pulled my arms free from Vanez's hands, and started whacking him in the head with a tissue box I found on the bedside table. Gavner laughed.

'Well, Prince Mika wanted you guys to come and draw Kurda's next trial soon, or else there'd be no time to practice. Are you well enough to go, Kurda?'

I opened my mouth to say yes – but Vanez was quicker. 'He just needs me to kiss and lick his hurties better, and then he's ready to go, Gavner.'

'...Right. I'll leave you to it, then.'

Gavner said, looking slightly uncomfortable – then handed the mug of blood to me. I thanked him, planning in my mind when to splash the contents over Vanez's head and to run away with Gavner. But Vanez grabbed the mug from my hands, and said to Gavner –

'Kurda's arms are still to numb to work, he'd better not hold anything too heavy, you know.'

'Oh...really? I thought I saw him whacking you over the head with a tissue box just before?'

Gavner laughed, then added:

'I guess I'll go get a straw for you, then.'

He said, and left the room. I glared at Vanez.

'I can drink on my own!'

'No you can't.'

Vanez smirked – he took a mouthful of blood, and before I could register what he was about to do and stop him – his mouth was on mine, pouring warm liquid into my mouth and down my throat. When he had finished, he took his mouth off, took a quick mouthful again, and did the same. I clenched the bedsheets, trying hard not to choke on the precious liquid or spill it out of my mouth. Vanez took his mouth off again – I quickly breathed in and tried to argue:

'Vanez, don't...! mnmmhh...!'

It was no use – he was too quick for me. He mouth-fed the last of the blood, then took his mouth off, and wiped my face with his shirt.

'Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?'

He grinned – I raised my fists to hit him – but he grabbed both my wrists and smirked.

'No more bashing up, thank you very much. I've had enough of that already for today. Why don't we go draw your trial now? Do you want me to pick you up and carry you there like a princess, or can you stand up on your own?'

He said, raising an eyebrow. I looked away, sat up, and put my feet on the ground. I tried to stand up – but my legs gave way and Vanez had to catch me in mid-air. I pushed him away and stood up again, this time succeeding to balance. My thigh still aches. Vanez smiled, and pulled my arm over his shoulders. Though reluctantly I leaned on him, as we made our way to the Princes' Hall.

* * *

'Trial number 11, the Maze of Water.'

Mika announced simply, continuing to stare at me. I looked up at Vanez, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. Vanez glared at Mika, then took my hand and pulled me towards the exit, muttering under his breath:

'Dirty old bastard.'

I found it funny that Vanez disliked Mika so much – I mean, it's not like he harms me or anything, he just stares weirdly. And Vanez – well, _he_ harms me in every way possible. So theoretically, I should like Mika more than Vanez. Theoretically. I sighed. In spite of all the things he's done to me, I can't stop feeling happy that he dropped everyone just for me. I looked up at his frowning face, smiling. I shook my smile off – I'm happy because all those poor vampires won't have to suffer the slut any more, I'm happy for everyone, I repeated in my mind sternly. I'm not happy because he's all mine. No way. Just then, Mika Ver Leth growled behind us:

'You should watch your tongue, Vanez Blane. Just because you are not a General does not mean that you will be excused for everything – your job and your life in the mountain depends on the Princes.'

With that, he turned around, and continued on with his deskwork. Vanez poked his middle finger at the Prince's back. I frowned, slightly worried.

'He heard you, Vanez. That's not good...What if you lose your job?'

'Ooh I'm so scared! God – does he seriously think I want to stay in the Mountain? I'd gladly leave. Half the vampires here hate me now anyway.'

'Because you dropped them all?'

'Yeah...wait a sec...How on _earth_ do you know that?'

I grinned, poked my tongue out at him, and ran off into the corridors (my legs were finally working). Vanez swore behind me, muttering something about Seyle – and ran after me.

* * *

'So. Is this maze thing hard?'

I asked, sitting on the edge of one of the bars used for fights. Vanez took out a cigarette, kissed it, then lit it with one of the candles lighting the hall.

'Depends. Can you swim?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Then it's as easy as riding a blind donkey one handed.'

He smiled, then took a long breath from his newly lit cigarette. I frowned. I had never ridden a blind donkey, so I had no idea whether that was a hard thing or an easy thing.

'...You mean it's easy?'

'Yeah.'

He puffed some smoke out, and smiled. I stared at him.

'Last time you said that a trial was easy, I almost died!'

'But you _didn't_ die, did you?'

He smirked triumphantly. I decided to shut up. Everything I say seems to amuse Vanez, and makes me end up feeling stupid. He stood up, tied his hair up as usual, and looked at me seriously.

'There's a practice room for this trial. It's a smaller maze than the real one, but we can practice there. We'll practice first without weights – all you have to concentrate on is making a map inside your head. That's the hard bit. If you can do that, you've passed this trial.'

He winked, and led the way to the practice room.

* * *

'Churna's guts, Kurda! Are you sure you've never had any experience with mazes?'

'Never.'

'That was five minutes flat! Even _I_ wouldn't find the exit so quickly!'

Vanez whistled, and pat my head. I smiled at him, flattered.

'My sire used to teach me some cartography, though... Maybe that helped.'

'Cartography, eh?'

He raised an eyebrow – I pouted and argued:

'It's not as boring as you think, Vanez. You might laugh at me, but I quite like it!'

'Of course I won't laugh at you, Kurda! I think it's wonderful that your cartography skills are helping you with this trial. Maybe you can teach me one day, hey?'

He smiled, and I knew he wasn't being sarcastic or mocking. He meant it. I smiled happily.

'Maybe.'

I said, then stood up and walked over towards the middle of the maze again.

'Let's start again, Vanez! I want you to time me one more time – maybe I can finish it in less than 5 minutes!'

'Wait – Kurda, we need to progress a little. Let's try with the stone weight this time, and see if you can keep your time.'

We walked to the middle of the maze again, after Vanez changing the format a little (so it won't be identical to the last maze I went through), and sat down. The walls were high around us, and the atmosphere seemed darker than outside because there weren't any candles.

Vanez dragged a huge rock (he said it weighed around half my weight) up, and tied some ropes around it. He then tied those ropes around my waist, and beckoned me to stand and move. I stood, but the rock was so huge and heavy that I tripped and fell over. The rock only moved a little. You must be kidding, I thought, staring in horror at the rock.

Vanez smirked and walked over to me, his eye glinting oddly. I dragged myself towards the wall, staring up at him.

'You wouldn't dare...'

I started, but the rest turned into a loud purr when Vanez quickly leaned down and licked my ear. He whispered into it hoarsely:

'The idea of you being tied onto something, unable to move – always excited me. Then I'd dream of 'educating' you with whips, my dear student...'

'...Sadist.'

I spat in his face, disgusted. Vanez laughed.

'We have time to spare anyway, Kurda, 'cause you're so good at this anyway.'

He stroked my cheek, and kissed me lightly.

'No one can see us here...'

He whispered into my ear again – his hot breath was ticklish – I tried to move, but the rock and the wall wouldn't let me. I was trapped. Between the wall and Vanez. Why didn't I notice the danger of coming here with Vanez, earlier? He kissed my thoughts quiet again, and smiled.

'Aren't _you_ getting sick of stopping at a kiss every time? _I_ certainly am...'

He reached down and unbuckled my belt, pulling the zipper down – I quickly grabbed his hand, blushing. Vanez smirked.

'Bingo. I _always_ thought you were a boxers sort of guy. I guessed right. You even match the colour of it with your cloak, I see. Very stylish. Shame you didn't let anyone see up till now.'

'...You speculated on my _underwear_?'

I gasped, shocked and disgusted. Vanez winked at me and whispered;

'Yeah, and what's underneath them, too...'

Vanez looked down longingly at my boxers again as I blushed and fumbled with the zip on my trousers.

'God, Vanez, can't you restrain your animal instincts for a change?'

'Believe me, Kurda, I've been doing my very best. If I hadn't been, you'd be on the floor right now, flowering beautifully underneath me, shouting out my name, and breathing like a...'

'Stop. I get the point. Thankyou. Now will you teach me the rest of the trial? If I die, you die, remember?'

I smiled, kissed Vanez lightly on his forehead, and stood up. Vanez grinned up at me, and nodded.

* * *

A.N. – This was one of the chapters I was particularly looking forward to writing. I'm pretty pleased with it, I guess. Lots of Seyle, lots of pervy Vanez... And I hate to tell you, but Vanez's perviness is bound to increase by about 30 from now on. He's dropped all his side interests now, so he won't be getting any, if you know what I mean. Which means that there will be a lot of sexual frustration. Poor, poor, Kurda. Oh how I love tormenting him.

Oh – and everyone, my computer is extremely stuffed up. I can't check the e-mail at all, so I haven't been able to even read my e-mails. If you've been e-mailing me reviews or letters, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply – I'm getting it fixed this weekend, hopefully, so please wait patiently!

**Silver Sky Magician**

Kya! I heard that song when I was in Japan – Wish you the best – it sounds awesome! Go Mai K! Oh – nooo, Kurda didn't _really_ forgive Vanez. He'd just forgotten that he was mad at him. Hmmmm... Okay. Maybe. Maybe I'll write a ShinichiRan. It's just – I can't come up with any sort of plot, you see. Maybe if you gave me an idea, I could build on it. I doubt I'd even make 100 reviews, though.

**Inyx**

Vancha? I can't imagine writing a slashy picture of Vancha except for one of him with Harkat. XD. Hurry up with more of your VanchaHarkat, Inyx! I will strangle you if you don't! Poor demons in hell. But I guess they'd be happy if a good-looking hot-bodied guy like Vanez falls down from above. They'd all feed on him, I think. Oh – Seyleypoo is all yours now. Yours to take. He may be in little snippets of the story, but his major role's done. Do you still want him, or are you sick of him now? Kya! Paris with a baseball cap – I should so make him do that soon. Kurdie's going to be fine for the next trial, don't worry. Vanez has kissed all his hurties better, and Seyle has healed him with his cream (or herbs, he likes to put it). And I made Kurdie purr for you again. We really _should_ start a forum or something, my e-mail's not working...I mean, I just can't log into my mailservice. Hmph. NOOOO! Vannie is NOT a PE teacher. He is a martial arts TUTOR. You don't know my PE teacher. He's ALL HAIR. He's like 'cousin it'. He's like a gorilla but I don't say that because that would be an insult to gorillas. He is SICK. And he picks on me. And he is OOOLD. Ew. _And_ he can't pronounce my name right. Bloody sponge-brain. It _could _be a trial, eh? Calling Mika Mikkie. I quite like Mika. He seems to have this dark, hidden horniness. I'd think he likes using whips and chains and collars, too. But but but but but, Gohan and Veggie and Trunks and Piccolo and all of them – they're all so MUSCULAR! They're not vulnerable and thin and molestable like Kurda and Darius... They'd fight back... Yay! I get Kurda in cream! And Mr Tall! Yay! You can have naked Gavner with cream, glued to Larten who is also naked.

**clam theif**

Yay! You MUST put up your yaoi fic! My dad gets freaked when I talk about yaoi stuff. He's like '...what the heck?'. Poor men. They can't stand it. I want to read more of Sister Vamp! I love Aldra so much... Aww... And Kurda came back! Yay! WHAT? Lian dies? Ohmygod...poor Lian...You're free to kill Lilian too if you want to. Truth or dare? I must check on that as well, although I don't usually read anything to do with people other than Kurda. You _should!_ Please draw a KurdaVanez picture!

**cold-night09**

Kurdie, or Kurdy, it doesn't really matter, lol. Yeah. Poor Kurda. All those snakes giving him lovebites. I don't really like happy ending chapters. They leave you all fluffy and happy – I like being left in suspense, or sadness, or shock – it's all so exciting, I think! So how have you been? Have you been doing well in school?

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

Thanks for waiting, and your advice, as always! You really should write a story – you seem to have really good skills, and your reviews never have spelling mistakes or anything, either – you should write something soon. I'll go and read it! I think it will get pretty obvious, Kurda and Vanez's relationship, when they start kissing in public and all that, lol. Yeah. Last chapter was a little hard to read, I admit. I hope this one was better. It's mostly dialogue so it muts have been easier to read.

**Showjumper916**

NOOOO. Gavner doesn't have lust for Kurdie! They're just...very close. And Gavner likes Kurda. But Gavner would never take Kurda from Vanez. It's unrequited love. Oh how sweet. Wait until the weekend with the sign-up thing, because my e-mail's not working till then. I'm so sorry!

**SilentlyCrying**

Yay! They should go to a Gay bar and have a Gay disco! yaaay! I'm so looking forward to reading this! Please put it on fanficnet soon!

**S-A**

You're sick? My God, that's awful! I'm praying for you every night, my friend. I hope my prayers (and the ants') reach you in time. you got a laptop? How cool! I'm sure it'll help make you feel much better. I truly hope your illness is nothing too serious. I'm extremely worried. Seyle – if Inyx doesn't want him after this chapter, then you can probably own him, but you have to ask her. Yup. Inyx is a girl, I'm pretty sure. I'd love to talk to you on IM or e-mail (when it starts working...). The ants are really really happy with the gift basket. They send a whole basket full of mangoes (they're from my garden) for you and your ants. And Mosier. He can have the leftovers, okay? Hoping you feel better soon!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

I'm so sorry it took long to update! But I'm glad you're still reading it. Thankyou. yea! I so want to read silentlycrying's Vanez in Gaybar fic... I wish she'd post it... Oh – I live in Japan half the time, and live here the other half. At the moment I'm in Australia, cause Japan is freezing cold. And I can't update when I'm in Japan, so that's why I was so late in updating. Kurda Slash! Yay! You should try writing slash, too. It's really interesting when you start, you know.

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

Yup, he purrs. And he purrs a lot. I just read book 12 over the holidays, and I'm really really sad that it ended. Waaah! T.T Nope. You cannot have Seyle because Inyx owns him. You have to rent him out if you want him. WHAT? A KurdaHarkat? Ohmygod you are a genius. Well, I know what I'm writing next, then (hums and starts plotting ideas). Oh, you _can_ have Gavner, though. If the author lets you XD. Thanks for your compliment with the characters – I really think that they're kind of out of character, but thankyou! You mean by your latest chapter, Steve's story? My author alerts haven't been coming (or rather I can't read them because of my stupid e-mail) so I didn't know! I'll go read asap.

**Moose**

Yay! My animal friend! Are you more of a Gavner fan, or a Kurda fan? I really like Gavner. But I suck at writing him... Anyway, thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Never Look Back

A.N. – Yay! I'm over half way! This story's supposed to end in 14 chapters – it seems so long away from here, but we're actually halfway done! Aren't you proud I've kept with it?

Oops. One thing you shouldn't be proud of me for – Thankyou **Inyx** for the correction – Churna's guts, I wrote, but actually it's Charna's guts. I should have asked someone who'd read the series in English first before using it. When you straight-translate from Japanese to English, Ls and Rs, Us and As get mixed up really easily. My bad. It's CHARNA. I'm very very sorry, Darren Shan. (And at some point in that chapter I also said "maded". It's meant to be "made". Forgive me!)

And – (God, don't you sometimes wish I'd just shut up?) – and I _did_ finish drawing another picture of Vanez and Kurda – which turned out to be utter crap. My draft was fantastic, I assure you. But the real copy turned out messy and strange and just totally crappy. I wish I could draw better... T.T

* * *

Taste of Love

VIII: Never Look Back

* * *

Yawn – blink. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my blankets. 11:30pm. Half an hour to my third trial – just the right time to wake up, then. I got up, walked around a little and did some stretches to soften my stiff muscles. Vanez's tutoring is always exactly right. Not too much so that I'd get really tired, but not too less that I'd feel unsure or insecure. I feel good – I feel ready. 

I'm meant to meet Vanez at the trial maze at 11:45 – I'd better hurry. I didn't bother to wash – I'd be covered in water anyway in half an hour or so. I quickly got dressed into something light that will stick to me in water but won't be too heavy, combed my hair, washed my face and hurried out of the room.

I walked the corridors briskly – some vampires I met on the way recognised me and silently bowed their heads, making the death sign with one hand. I smiled at them, and continued on with my walking. As I travelled further into the corridors towards the maze, the corridors became quiet and deserted, as usually no one is allowed near the area.

'Kurda Smahlt.'

I span around, hearing a familiar dark voice from behind. Mika Ver Leth stood there, his long black hair sleek and straight (so different to Seyle's straight but fluffy hair), covering his narrowed dark eyes. I somehow felt intimidated, but forced a little smile and managed to take a friendly step towards him.

'Good evening, sire.'

'...'

'I'm...just walking to my trial, you know, um...'

I scratched my cheek nervously, not able to think of an intelligent conversation.

'Are you...er...going to watch me tonight?'

'...Yes.'

'Oh. Really? Great. That's...good. I'm kind of...nervous, and um... hungry, but that's all good, er...'

I was close to tears by now. It was so frightening standing close to a very tall scary man who just glared down at me so coldly. I stared at the ground, wishing that I'd just melt into it and disappear – which proved to be a very _very_ bad idea indeed, because I couldn't see or avoid the Prince suddenly walk up to me, grab my wrist, and cup my chin with his other hand, making me look him in the eyes.

I gasped, too surprised to react instantly, just gazing into Mika's totally emotionless face. It was the first time I had seen it without his hair covering most of it – he had a long, straight nose, narrow dark eyes, deeply creased forehead, sharp chin, very pale cheeks, and extremely thin lips – extremely thin lips which opened slightly, and seemed to suddenly increase in proximity, and...

'...!'

My vision went blank – my mind just couldn't register what was happening, and when it did get to me that I was being forcefully kissed by a Prince, I couldn't do anything about it. His arms were so strong, his kiss so violent – nothing like Vanez's kisses, soft and sweet, so passionate – it was just purely violent, hungry, and forceful. Tears formed in my eyes, and I couldn't breathe – I tried to push him away but he just pushed me into the wall and slid his free hand up my shirt.

'You filthy, paedophilic, disgusting, old, bastard!'

I heard a voice from the left that made me cry with relief – Vanez! I heard footsteps running up to us, and him shouting out:

'You get your fucking hands off my student right now, moron, or else I'll bash your...!...Let go of me _now_, Vancha!'

'Sorry Vanez, but I can't let you bash up – whichever part you were planning on bashing up – a Prince. And your duty is to listen to me, isn't it?'

'LET, GO! That _beast_ is trying to rape my student, I have the right to bash whichever part of him I want to bash up, now LET GO OF ME!'

'Just calm down Vanez, okay? You're getting hysterical. And Mika – let go of his student.'

The unusual voice demanded – it was rough and deep just like Gavner's, but older and somehow sounded more authoritative. Mika let go of me suddenly, and I slid down the wall and flopped to the ground. Just in time, I saw an unusual figure letting go of Vanez's arm, before Vanez ran to me and pulled me into his chest, hugging me so hard that I was choked again without time to recover from Mika's choking kiss.

I couldn't see anything but Vanez's red shirt that was getting pushed into my face – but I heard the unfamiliar voice quietly say something to Mika, who clicked his tongue and walked off. Vanez finally loosened his grip, and I could finally breathe! – or not. Next came Vanez's lips, blocking mine again. I seriously wondered how long vampires can last without oxygen – I was getting dizzy from the lack of it – but Vanez let go of me and turned his head to the man behind him (I collapsed to the ground and coughed and spluttered to get my breath back).

'Where's Mika? I'm going to tie him up on the wall, slice each of his fingers off one by one, dice his organs into little squares, rip his...'

'He's gone. And god you're getting sadistic, Vanez. You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you.'

The strange figure laughed a deep hearty laugh. He had green tinted untidy hair, and was dressed entirely in animal skin. He spat on the ground, looked at me, grinned, then looked back at Vanez.

'Why don't you introduce me to your "student"?'

'Oh. Right. Kurda, this is Prince Vancha March – '

Prince? A scruffy old untidy man like _him_, a Prince? Vanez continued:

'And Vancha, this is Kurda Smahlt, my latest student, as well as my future lover, who I swear I'll get in my bed as soon as his trials are finished, or maybe sooner...'

He winked at me – I went bright red, and Vancha laughed.

'Looks like just the type of boy you'd like, Vanez. I must say he _is_ something, though. Very beautiful, if I may say so.'

'Don't you try anything – If you do, I'll...'

'I know, I know, you'll tie me up on the wall, slice each of my fingers off one by one, dice my organs into little squares, rip something else and chop up God knows what other parts. Besides, I'm only interested in pretty girls for the moment.'

'Shame. I wouldn't have minded having you in my room for a night or two, sire.'

Vanez grinned – Vancha laughed, but ignored him. The "Prince" walked over to me and held out a hand. I took it – he pulled me up from the ground with one easy pull.

'Nice to meet you, Kurda. I just arrived in the Mountain, and I'll probably be taking Mika or Arrow's place – so I'll see you 'round. And I'll be watching you tonight in your trial. Which reminds me. Don't you have to go to your...'

''TRIAL!''

Vanez and I yelled at the same time, and we both ran off at full speed to the maze.

* * *

'You'll be fine, Kurda. Relax, keep your mind clear, don't panic, don't think about food, and don't think about me too much, either.' 

'Don't worry, I won't.'

I laughed – Vanez pulled a face, slapped my cheeks with his hands, hugged me briefly with one arm, and pushed me towards the two guards who were to take me to the trial. One was Seyle – apparently he volunteered to be the supervisor for this trial. He blindfolded me, and held my hand to guide me to the middle of the maze.

'So. How'd you go with Vanez?'

I heard his voice say, a few steps in front of me. I pulled a face and poked my tongue out. Seyle chuckled.

'Not yet, eh? I bet you'll fall prey to him soon enough, though.'

'Never!'

'Wanna bet?'

'Bet what?'

'Bet if you'll have sex with him before you finish your trials or not.'

'...You're _sick_!'

I exclaimed – Seyle chuckled. I frowned, and asked him:

'What, do you _want_ me to sleep with him?'

'Yeah. By all means, go ahead.'

'_Why? _You like Vanez, right? And you don't like me, right? Why would you want us to get together?'

'Because,' He took a breath – 'Because I want him to be happy. If he dropped me so that he can sleep with you, then I want him to get his wish. Or else, me being dropped would be meaningless.'

'Oh...'

'And no, I don't dislike you. True, I used to hate you – but now I've talked to you and I think you're really cute. In fact, if Vanez didn't want you, I would have molested you myself.'

'...That's...nice to know.'

I frowned, thoroughly disturbed – Seyle laughed, and stopped walking.

'We're here. Middle of the maze.'

'Can I take my blindfolds off?'

'Sure.'

He said – I took my blindfolds off – The other guard was tying a piece of rope around my waist, with the rock attached to the other end of it. I looked around – the stone walls around me were higher than the practice walls, and I felt a little nervous. Seyle must have sensed that, because he slapped my back cheerfully, and said:

'You'll be fine! You've got more than 15 minutes till you drown, and even if you do drown, it's still water so your soul won't be trapped.'

'Well _that's_ a relief!'

I said sarcastically – Seyle grinned, and beeped my nose.

'Don't you dare drown, blondie boy, I've bet all my best shirts and shoes that you'll pass. Plus, I'll seduce and get your Vanez if you die.'

'God, what is it with you and betting? And you're free to have Vanez any time, even if I do pass! He's not _mine_, and I don't like him in that way, okay?'

'Oh really? The way you blush when I ask you about him certainly is telling _me_ something.'

He smirked – I blushed – Seyle laughed again.

'See, you just blushed! You really can't lie, can you? Anyway, I have to go now or else I'll get busted by the grumpy old Princes, so – ...I wish you best of luck.'

He gave me a high-five – then walked over to the other guard who was leaning on the wall and waiting for him. He turned around, and added:

'Don't start walking until the water comes in, alright? We can only trust your conscience.'

'Don't worry, I won't cheat, if that's what you're saying.'

'I know you won't. I have faith in you, Kurda. And I believe you're going to pass this trial – and all _you've_ got to do is believe in yourself, too. Then you'll be fine.'

He winked – then disappeared into the corridors with the other guard. I stood there, memorising the walls of the starting point around me. All the subtle cracks and scratches in the stone walls were different in each wall – I took a deep breath, erased all else from my mind and made a starting point in the map in my head.

A few minutes later, water touched my feet – and I yelped at how cold it was. I shivered at the thought of being drowned in water this cold – and started walking briskly, dragging the rock with me.

The map in my mind was perfect – water had only reached my knees, and I was making fast progress. By this rate, it won't be long until I find the exit! I sped along, confident and concentrated.

A few more minutes passed – water was getting up to my waist. It was so freezing cold – I would have thought I was swimming in the artic sea near an iceberg – but I was pretty sure that the next turn I make will lead to the exit. I mean, it has to. The map was completed in my head – there's only four exits, and I've totally explored this quarter of the maze, I'm sure. When I make the turn just here, there should be an exit. There has to be.

...And there wasn't.

I froze.

Panic washed over me.

There is no exit.

Just a plain wall.

Why? How could that be? I was so confident that there'd be an exit – how could I have missed anything? How could my calculations have been wrong?

I can't go all the way back to the middle _now_, the water will be up to my neck by that time!

Water gobbled at my chest – it suddenly seemed to be rising quickly – and my mind went blank. The map in my mind shattered. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe from the iciness of the water choking me – I wanted to scream for help but couldn't.

I ran, freezing water rushing at my chest, slowing me down. The rock seemed much heavier than before, seemingly getting caught on every possible thing. I was shivering all over and my teeth were chattering. I ran and ran – I didn't know where I was going – I didn't care to memorise anything along the way – I was just so panic-stricken that I didn't even want to know.

The rock got caught at a corner, and I tugged the rope to pull it over. It didn't budge. I pulled harder – it still didn't budge. It was stuck. Completely stuck in a huge crack at the turn of the corner. And tugging the rope made the rock sit more firmly in that hole. I swam back to the corner, dived into the water and pulled the rock with my own hands – it didn't move. I went up for some air, came back again and pulled – not moving. More air, dive again and pull – it finally moved, and I pulled it out of the hole completely with great effort.

I swam back up to get some air – but even that was getting quite impossible. The water was up to my chin now, and quickly getting higher. My body was so frozen that it wouldn't move quickly. I pulled the rock and staggered through the maze, clueless where I was heading for. Every wall seemed to be new to me, and I had no idea where I was.

The water went over my nose – there was only about 3cm gap between the ceiling and the water, now, and I had half given up. I couldn't even tell now if my body was moving or not. I was just sort of floating, letting go of any will to reach the exit, mind slowly getting vague.

Sorry Seyle, you'll have to give up all your best shirts and shoes...

My sire – he'll never get to be proud of me...

Gavner – my best friend, who was just like my brother – will he cry for me if I die?

And Vancha – he seemed like an interesting person, I'll never get to talk to him again...

And...

Vanez.

You'll never get to sleep with me. I guess you'll be really disappointed about that, but you'll probably find someone else soon, anyway.

The water reached the ceiling.

All sound disappears.

Just calm, calm silence and sleepiness creeping over me slowly.

Water flows into my mouth, my nostrils, – and straight into my lungs.

I'm choking. Extreme pain in my head and my chest – I need to breathe so badly – but I can't –

Then, suddenly, the pain disappears. The need to breathe is gone. I feel pleasantly dizzy.

I close my eyes. If this is death, then maybe it isn't too bad.

"If you die, I die. Romantic, eh?"

Vanez's voice echoed in my mind – ...that's right. If I die now, Vanez is going to die after me. I can't let that happen! I'll make everyone sad! I can't...let that...!

With great effort, I opened my eyes. Water obscured my vision, but I could vaguely see the maze. There was a turn in front of me. There were two corridors. I knew I only had a few moments left – I couldn't waste time deciding which path to take. I decided on the left one, and swam with my last bit of energy to the end of that corridor.

And there it was.

A cross.

X

My eyes watered and tears flowed out of it, melting into the water rushing around me. I banged the X with my fists – Open, open, damn door! Open!

It didn't open. Maybe the cross was just a scratch. Maybe it's someone's idea of a joke. I felt extremely lightheaded, and felt my vision disappearing – everything went black.

Silence.

Then suddenly, the water around me whirled and pushed me violently against the wall – I heard a loud gobbling noise, then I was turned upside down, flowed over the wall with the rushing water, fell, fell, then hit my head on a hard, dry floor.

* * *

I coughed up water into someone's mouth. I opened my eyes wearily – everything was fuzzy for a second, but my vision cleared quickly, and I saw that it was Vanez sitting astride me, apparently doing mouth-to-mouth and heart massage. I coughed up water again, coughed some more, then managed to take a deep breath of air in. Air. Oh how sweet it tastes, and how I missed it!

Vanez looked at me, surprised that I was awake – then suddenly pulled me into his arms, hugging me extremely tightly, burying his head into my neck. His body was so warm against mine – and his tears were hot on my frozen neck. Cold tears fell from my eyes as well, relief pouring into me.

'God you're cold!'

Vanez croaked, a smile in his voice, as he pulled me even closer to warm me.

'I thought you'd never come...'

He whispered – I smiled weakly, tears still pouring down my cheeks.

'I felt so alone...So cold and alone, Vanez...'

I said, barely a whisper, teeth still chattering. Vanez nodded, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, just savouring the warmth of his body, his tears, his lips...his everything.

* * *

A.N. – (dies) I hate writing trials! I'm sorry they're so hard to read. I'm more of a angst/feeling writer, not an action writer. It's really hard for me to write these, so be easy on me, I beg you! And I'm still waiting on the e-mail thing, believe it or not. My dad is furiously trying to fix it. Something to do with the trojan horse virus which we got rid of, and getting rid of some important dll files with it, which is obstructing log-in services like e-mail. So I still can't get e-mails. Please be patient! 

venca blane

I'm so sorry I couldn't reply in the last chapter – I just read your review after I uploaded the last chapter. I'm so sorry! You're Vanez's big sister? You must be quite grown-up then. Are you pervy like him? XD Just kidding. Thanks for your reviews in my other stories – I wish you hadn't read them. My old work is very embarrassing. Terrible grammar, woeful storyline, you know. No yaoi whatsoever. So sorry.

cold-night09

Yeah. Vanez _is_ impulsive, isn't he? He wasn't _so_ impulsive in this chapter, but. Mika was more impulsive. But I mean, who can resist cute young Kurda? Even I'd want to molest him. You finished exams? Congratulations. I love the day after exam-blocks. You just feel so free, so "done", if you know what I mean. You won't fail. Have you ever? If you did your best, then I'm sure you'll surprise yourself with a great mark. My school life? Well I've just started the last year of high-school – and guess what? The University exam is on my birthday. Go me. (cries)

clam theif

Gaia? What is that? Yes, I do feel special – thankyou! I should write a one-shot fic for you in return – is there some sort of coupling or yaoi slash you like? Like Darren/Larten or KurdaHarkat or something like that, you know. I'd love to see the pictures of Kurda and Lian! Can you send them to me when I can see my e-mails again? Oooh I love final fantasy. Don't get me started talking about FF. I'll die... Oooh sexy sexy Auron and Laguna and Vincent...(dies)

The Freaky Butt Mate

Were you okay with the fact that he wears boxers? I just couldn't imagine Kurda wearing anything other than boxers, or else I'd die from nosebleed. Like, imagine him wearing G-strings or something like that. Or even nothing. (dies from nosebleed, comes back to life) Yeah. The stupid computer. It won't let me listen to hyde, either. And I can't watch my favourite video clip of Gackt dry-humping his guitarist on the ground at one of his live concerts. I want to kill the stupid computer! I NEED HYDE! HYDE! HYDE! I need hyde to live. He's my life. I die without his voice and his nude photoshots. (cries and dies again). Vanez: Elias and Elwyn, huh? Cute. I'll just go get my room ready so that you can come in for the night and we can... (gets hit over the head with baseball bats by Seyle and Kurda) Seyle: Oh, the author wanted to also respond to your other review, so I'll do it for her instead (dimpled grin) Forums. Do you know how to make a forum? Inyx and deli have no idea whatsoever. "We really should make one and share our overly pervy slashy thoughts." is what deli said. You guys are very scary. Didn't she invite you to the c2? I thought she did, in one of her reviews of your Daegan story. Didn't she? She is deeply sorry, and asks you now. She meant to ask you earlier, I assure you. Anyway, I have to now return to my owner, Inyx (cries), and to my home, her cupboard, so...bye!

Alasse Fefalas

You'd better stop drooling or else you'll dry from dehydration . Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it – thanks for reviewing!

Silver Sky Magician

I don't think Vanez can handle it if Kurda dies – and besides, he has to kill himself according to the oath, anyway. Wait! I never said I'll write a ShinichiRan! I said I _may_ write one if you give me an idea that I can build on. Please give me a suggestion, or else I can't write it!

Isarandel

Thankyou! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

casadarn

Thanks! You flatter me. I'm honestly struggling a lot with this – but thanks for your compliments!

Inyx

I may update fast, but my writing skills aren't good, I assure you. Not as fantastic as yours, anyway! I absolutely loved your Evra fic! Well, the picture turned out that it's not really on the crotch. Because yes, it will hurt. (sigh) It's SO crappy! I had to borrow Seyle a little from your cupboard because I just had a crazy idea to make Seyle blindfold Kurda, kidnap him and take him deep into the mazes and say suggestive things to him. Besides, he wanted me to take him back, didn't he? So he got his wish for a few moments. I return him to you now. Thankyou. I wouldn't know if I write like Darren Shan would in English – because I read the series in Japanese... Hmmm... We both have no idea, then. Whips and chains to educate! Yay! Educate me, Vanez! I'm a masochistic brat who needs a LOT of educating! (flutters eyelids seductively) Nah, I wouldn't take you from Kurda. He'd cry if I do. OF COURSE Darren wears neat white Y-fronts! I've always thought that. I also thought that it would be very interesting to see Mr tall in boxers (only), and/or/with Harkat in Y-fronts. I'll be waiting and waiting for your Vancha/Harkat, okay? (glares and gets ready to strangle at the first sign of slacking) What? You have no idea how to make a forum? I thought you did, and that was why you suggested it! Now I have to go read about how to make forums...Oooh, no. Our PE teacher does NOT teach young boys. This is probably going to explain my yearning and starving for slashness – I go to an all-girls school. No boys. No slashy young gay boys. Damnit. No snow in Australia, either. Just sweaty hotness. It's going to be 38 degrees tomorrow, and EXTREMELY humid. Ew. Arrow isn't in this fic, because I can't remember what he looked like and how he talked, and I can't be bothered to go check books 46 because I'll probably wet them again with tears. So Mika can concentrate on molesting/murdering Kurda. Little Gohan was...strong for his age. But Trunks, I understand. Maybe Trunks. Hmmm.. I'll think about it. KYAAAA! Gav/Lar fic! Please send it soon so that when I do get my mail working, I'll have a very nice surprise first up! Please? Please?

Fear The Walls Of Jericho

Daydreaming is good. Most of my fics come from daydreaming. This one, too. You really should write ideas down. Little ideas, when given time and thought, usually expand into bigger ones and you can write something from it. Yup. I said maded. That's a typo. I meant made! I'm so sorry! This chapter would have been rocky to read... My trials are always really rocky. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!

S-A

Hmmm.. Well, one of my friends have Glandular Fever and she sounds a lot like you. If it is Glandular Fever then it'll pass completely within a year – but you're supposed to be really tired all the while. Maybe it's something like that you've got. I wish I could see you and cheer you up... Please write! If you have heaps of time, then, maybe you can write! Oh, that's alright. It's not like Inyx and I've been having illegal conversations or anything. Us two are very very dirty. We talk on messenger sometimes and then we get even dirtier than here. It's like R18+ rated talk. I'm kind of liking Morsier. He must be a good friend of yours. I'm glad he liked the mangoes! Do you do a journal? I'd love to read it if it's an online one! What? Seyle licking cream off Kurda's chest! (gasps) I could so use that! But nah, an OC can't have such a great job in my fic. I didn't mean to have Seyle in the first place, anyway. Ooh, Inyx says she'll put Seyle on rent so you can actually rent him out. I'm sure he'll come to you gladly. And cheer you up! He sends his love and wishes too.

Showjumper916

Yeah. Maybe I accidentally spread our virus to your computer? No, I didn't. At least, I hope not. Anyway, send your details any time you can, okay?

Moose

Yup. Vanez is dirty. Partly because the author has a lot of dirty thoughts. Yay! You like Kurda too! I love Kurda the best, too! Except, I like Harkat as well. Not because they're "related" but I love Harkat's black jokes and his friendliness and sincerity, you know. In book 12, I liked the scene where the freak guy who can grow back everything gets his head cut off, and two grow back! I loved it! I cracked up! I loved the scene where Steve and Darren die, too! It was all gory and painful and yum!


	9. Heaven's Drive

A.N. - Happy (late) Valentines! I'm in a very happy mood - not that I got anything, of course, but because I made myself lots of chocolate and stuffed myself until I was so high that I didn't even care if I had no one who'd give me a bunch of roses. What also made me happy was the fact that I went Karaoke in the city yesterday with my friends (oh yes I sang so much hyde...), and I saw two very good-looking fully grown men walking along, holding hands and whispering to each other. I mean, how sweet! One was blonde, too. And as I'm a Japanese girl, I have a thing with blondes. As in "have a thing" I mean "stalk blondes around all day until they realise I'm stalking them and run away screaming".

Okay. I'll stop rambling now. I think the chocolate's getting to my brain. Please forgive me if this chapter is totally crazy (and probably short) - it's the sugar. Blame it on the sugar.

* * *

****

Taste of Love 

IX: Heaven's Drive

* * *

I woke up to my own sneeze. Not that I was cold or anything - I was covered in furs, and was lying in a very comfortable hammock. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, and hand-combed my messy hair. I couldn't remember much about how I got here - I remember that I passed my third trial, and Vanez was warming my body...but after that, I was totally blank. 

I stared into air for a few moments, brain still not entirely awake. The furs were warm, the hammock comfortable, and a part of my brain wanted to go back into peaceful sleep. But another part of my brain was trying to tell me something important. I decided to listen to it. And that 'something important' made my brain wake up entirely. I was naked.

I blinked my sleepy eyes in shock, and jumped up from the hammock, careful to keep a piece of fur wrapped around my waist. ...Hammock? Since when did I have a hammock? I looked around - it wasn't my room. It was a simple, small room, but a very comfortable one. A boxing bag in the corner, some mattresses against the wall, a few books on an old wooden table, a locked cupboard, and a chest of drawers with some untidy bits of spare clothes and underwear hanging out of them. Next to the hammock lay a large glazed-wooden coffin with the initials "V.B."

"V.B."

Sounds familiar. V...Vanez! So this is Vanez's room! I gasped and looked around the room quickly again to see if I could find any sexual torture machines he was talking about - maybe they're in that dark-looking cupboard with the padlock... I frowned and glared at the cupboard as if something would suddenly crash out of it and attack me. But it didn't. So I decided not to think about it. There was some string tied to the top of that cupboard, going across the left corner of the room to the desk, with my clothes drying on the line.

I jumped off the hammock (still covering myself with fur), and walked over to the clothes - they were still dripping water, and were freezing cold. I sighed. I didn't want to wear anything so icy and wet! I followed the line to the desk, to find a little note with Vanez's scribbled writing on it.

_"Kurda - if your clothes aren't dry on the line, feel free to wear mine, they're in the drawers. I've gone to have a shower, we'll have breakfast afterwards. See you there, Vanez."_

..._There_? Where's "there"? Does he mean the halls so we can have breakfast, or does he mean the shower? I frowned and read the note again - but still couldn't get it. So I decided to get dressed. I walked over to the chest of drawers, still eyeing the cupboard suspiciously, and pulled open one of the drawers.

Underwear. Great. I cringed, picked the first one that touched my hand, prayed to God that it wasn't something shocking like G-strings, or pink briefs with "sexy" printed all over it, slammed the drawer closed, and sighed in relief to find that it was just a pair of plain ash-coloured boxers.

I opened the other drawers, found some worn-out jeans, a non-sleeved white top with a gothic cross on the front, and a plain black cape. Thank god he has normal clothes! I dressed myself quickly, borrowed the bucket of drinking water under the desk to wash my face, glared at the suspicious cupboard one last time, and walked out of the room.

After a moment of hesitation, I decided to go to the showers. It was the closest place, after all.

* * *

So there I stood. In front of the males' shower room, digging at the ground with my toes, biting my lip, unable to gather the courage to enter the room. I mean, what if I go inside, and Vanez is naked, and I stare at him, and he gets the wrong idea, and...oh I don't even want to go further describing what may happen. I continued digging at the ground. I hand-combed my hair. I whistled a random tune. 

Oh this is pathetic! It's not like I don't know what naked men look like! It's not like I'm standing outside the girls' shower room, trying to take a peek, is it? There's nothing perverted about a man seeing another man naked... Oh god that thought turned out all wrong. Agh! This is frustrating, what am I hesitating so much about?

Just then, someone walked out of the shower room, and I yelped and fell backwards onto the ground. And gaped. It was Vanez. He looked down at me and grinned.

'Hey, Kurda.'

He smiled - I just stared. He looked a little different somehow. He was all...wet. Wet, that's it. His red hair was darker than usual because of the water, and it was dripping water all over his bare chest, where the lion tattoo roared a frozen roar as usual. He was wiping his hair with a towel thoroughly, making his hair look wilder than usual. His sleek black pants hanged at his hip, the belt and zip undone, showing his grey-blue boxers which strangely caught my fuzzled attention. I was startled out of my gaze when I heard him say:

'You look quite nice in my clothes, you know.'

'...Um...Thanks for lending me these.'

'No problem. You can also borrow my coffin any time, so long as we both fit in it. I'll guarantee you a warm, if not hot and _wet _winter's night.'

He said with his usual flirty grin - I poked my tongue out.

'No thanks.'

I pulled a face - he laughed, and pulled me up with a hand.

'You really do look good in those clothes. You can keep them if you like. You look great in black.'

'I prefer blue, thanks.'

'Shame. Well, blue or black, you look good in anything. But - you looked even better with nothing, last night.'

He smirked - I gasped, remembering how I was naked this morning and how Vanez must have taken my clothes off and put them up to dry. I let out a hiccough like scream, possibilities of what may have happened last night running through my mind. Vanez laughed.

'Don't worry, I _did_ restrain myself from doing anything. It was an _awful _ordeal for me.'

'I'm sure it was.'

I chuckled - Vanez smiled, kissed me quickly on my right cheek, and took my hand.

'Well, my student, we should go and get some breakfast, then we'll go and draw your next trial.'

* * *

After stuffing ourselves full at the Great Hall, Vanez and I walked our happily full stomachs to the Hall of the Princes. As the doors creaked open, my heart started beating faster - what if Mika was there? How would he look at me, how should I react? Vanez squeezed my hand, probably sensing my worry. 

I felt much relief when I saw that the Prince waiting for us there was not Mika or Paris, but Vancha March. He sat at the desk idly, picking his nose, and grunting at the documents he had to process. Vanez and I both grinned and greeted him. Vancha raised his head, grinned, flicked some snot in our direction (which we skilfully ducked to avoid), then pulled out the sack in which the stones lay.

'You guys have come for the trial thingy, eh?'

'Yes, sire.'

'Oh stop it! Just call me Vancha. Or ugly. Or whatever. I hate the whole "sire" thing, okay?'

'Yes,_ your honour_.'

Vanez grinned - Vancha snorted and threw us the sack.

'On with it, both of you. I'm busy.'

So I picked a stone out of the sack - Vanez gave it to Vancha, who announced it:

'Trial number 14, Firefly Marshes. Lucky you.'

Vancha said, frowning slightly. Vanez frowned as well. I bit my lip.

'Is it...hard? It sounds nice.'

'It's not...hard, as to say,' Vancha pondered, 'but it's...strange.'

'How?'

'Well, this is one of the few strange trials that no one can practice for.'

'What do you mean you can't practice?'

'You just can't. There's no way of practicing. It's all luck and talent.'

'Oh...'

I stared at the ground, not sure whether I had either of those. Luck - so far, yes, but who knows when I'd lose it, and talent - as far as I know, I don't think I have any. As if to sense my anxious thoughts, Vanez's arms snaked around my waist and he hugged me from behind, glaring at Vancha from behind my head.

'Well, it'll be easy for Kurda, Vancha. He has luck, talent, and beauty. He's tackled every trial so far with skill and confidence, and he's passed them all. I assure you my student won't fail _anything_. He's good enough to pass as a Prince any day.'

He grinned, kissing my ear softly from behind. I blushed, not because of that contact, but because of what he had said about me and how proud he had sounded. Vancha grinned.

'I bet he can, Vanez. And I wish you best of luck, if you need any, our future Prince.'

Vancha winked at me, his unshaven messy face grinning broadly. I blushed and mumbled:

'Thankyou...'

* * *

'Damn.' 

Vanez sighed, pushing his shortened cigarette into the wall of the deserted Games Hall, and banging his forehead on the same wall. I leaned against the wall next to him, watching him closely as he swore again and sighed.

'Why did _he_ have to stay? Vancha should have changed with _him_, not Arrow.'

'...He couldn't help it, Vanez. Maybe Mika _had _to stay in the Mountain.'

'Of course he "had" to stay! To molest you, of course, that filthy bastard!'

'Oh stop it, Vanez. He was probably drunk or gender-confused or stoned or something yesterday.'

'Yeah right.'

Vanez rolled his eye, and pushed his half-used cigarette into my mouth. I accidentally inhaled a whole lot of smoke, and coughed and spluttered, my eyes watering from the bitter smoke. Vanez laughed, and took the cigarette off me.

'Too early for smoking yet, kid?'

I pouted and opened my mouth to argue - but all that came out was a puff of smoke followed by a coughing fit. Vanez slapped my back to help me out - I glared at him between the coughs, hating how he grinned amusedly when I was so damn worried about my next trial.

Vanez had told me overall what the trial is like - it sounded awfully complicated. Practically what I've got to do is catch fifteen fireflies in swampland. But not just a normal swampland. Sticky wet marshes with bottomless swamps that randomly suck people in like quicksand, and flesh-eating crocodiles that pop up and rip off any piece of limb they can grab. In conclusion, if I move, the crocodiles eat me. If I stay still, I sink and die. On top of all that fuss, I have to catch 15 fireflies. Fun, fun, fun.

Vanez also said that this is the only trial out of the whole set, that the failed participant's remains will never be found. It'll either be in the stomachs of some very happy crocodiles, or sinking into the rotting depths of the marshes.

'Are you sure you can't teach me _anything_?'

I sighed - Vanez smiled apologetically.

'I'm sorry, but all I can do is tell you about the trial. I can't really 'teach' you.'

'Oh...'

'But perhaps I _can_ teach you how to relax?'

'How?'

I raised my head to find Vanez cornering me into the wall, both his hands on the wall around me so I couldn't escape. I sighed. Not this again. Why did I even ask 'how?' when I knew he was going to do something like this? I glared at him.

'I'll scream if you touch me.'

'Don't worry, I won't undress you or anything.'

'Oh, we'll be fully clothed...'

He smirked - I gasped, realising what he was implying - and tried to scream for help, but Vanez quickly kissed me silent. For a second I was so taken aback by the sudden kiss that all my senses had moved to my lips and my mouth - but a second later Vanez did something to my groin with his crotch that made me scream into his mouth – he pushed me deeper into the wall, sprawling my legs and arms out against the wall, and did it again. I moaned loudly – which strangely enough didn't stop him going on and speeding up with the task. And for the first time I realised that what Seyle said to me was true. Vanez truly _was _a professional.

* * *

A.N. - Yay to Gackt who inspires me so much with his dryhumping guitarists in live concerts. I just had to make Vanez dryhump Kurda. Against the wall. Ooh, and my e-mail's back now - YAY! You can e-mail me love-letters if you want! (or not XD) 

**Alasse Fefalas**

I'm glad you like Seyle. Yeah, he's quite nice, I guess. You like Mika/Kurda? I don't' know why, but I do too! Kind of strange, I know... Maybe I'll write a fic about them two one day. XD

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

I love Mika's naughtiness! He's just like Snape who's always wanting to molest Harry or Draco or whichever student coupling you go with in HP. Thanks so much for making the forum! Should I advertise it here, so more people come?

**SilentlyCrying**

Thanks! I'll continue, don't worry. I have to finish this or else I'll feel terrible.

**Inyx**

(cries) I HATE the picture! Please don't talk about it...(sob) Anyway- you don't like Mika/Kurda? I like Snape. I have that idea of him, too. A long-haired Snape. And Snape molests his students, so it's all okay. Yup. Vanez is also a dirty old bastard, but he gets forgiven because he's good-looking and really sexy. And bi-sexual. That rocks. I'm glad you're happy about Vancha – I love Vancha, too! I'd gladly put myself up for him. Despite how disgusting he seems, he has this certain sexiness to him, you know. Okay. I'll let you keep Seyle forever and he'll never be in the fic again. That will make him go back to normal. Oh, poor Cyrus! Is he naked? Did he get molested by Seyle? Your writing is SO not bad! I LOVED the Valentines' special! It was SO sweet! I HATE Darren and I want to kill him over and over again, but not in that fic. He was so darn cute! I want to molest him! Awwww...Evra didn't have a date on Valentines...What about Mr Tall? Did he give Evra a surprise the next morning? Did he? Did he? Like pop up in ONLY boxers and his tophat. Kya! Blushing spluttering Evra. And yes, I'd like to make Evra pout. I think he'd be cute pouting. So I WILL strangle you if you don't write more VanchaHarkat! No, there's no all boys schools around here. There is one, but it's all secluded and binoculars won't work. And there's no such thing as "pretty boys" in Australia. They're all try-hard teenage bastards. That's why I only like adults! Ohhh. Arrow's the old moody one! I remember now! You still have to send me the Gav/Lar fic, remember? (flutters eyelids)

**Silver Sky Magician**

I don't think I can write a conan fic...I'm losing my confidence now...All the people there seem so good! Yup, I LOVE fullmetal alchemist! They use the BEST theme songs. LIKE HYDE! KYA!

**cold-night09**

Yeah. A lot of girls like Mika. SO I get killed a lot for making him a sick bastard. Poor me. I love Gavner though. And Vancha. I'm glad your marks were pretty good – I told you you'd be fine! Yeah, I'll cope. Some how. It sucks, but I'll manage. Thanks anyway.

**S-A**

Did you get the e-mail from Freaky that she made a forum for us? You have to post something! And we can talk dirty any time! I'm glad you like Seyle. Remember, he's out for rent. He's going a little crazy these days though. He has this manic grin, apparently. I'll check your profile, as well, if you'd added anything – I hope you start writing again soon! And yay for ants!

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

I'm so proud that you liked last chapter. No, I'm actually thinking that Mika DOESN'T have a crush on Kurda, but someone else... Hmmm... Or maybe I should just stick with Mika/Kurda. Thanks for your ever-so-helpful reviews, as always!

**phantome101**

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but I'm very busy, you see. You loved chapter 7 – I'm so happy! That's the dirty chapter. I loved writing it too... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Impulse

A.N. - Finally. FINALLY I have enough time, inspiration (mainly from Inyx) and energy to write another chapter. Sorry this was so late - I'm really dying from exhaustion and schoolwork and lack of time. . . . .

Aand yay for bumping up the rating. Bad Vanez, you're getting too pervy and instinct-driven these days. See what you've done to my sweet, innocent, clean (not) little fic. You've turned it into gay porno. Mika ought to spank you for being so bad.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! - **This is more important than reading my story, so listen. Freaky has taken her precious time and effort to create a Darren Shan Dirt Forum. It's a forum for all you slashy dirty-minded fans out there (yes, that means _you_!), to discuss slashy dirty-minded thoughts. If you aren't dirty-minded and slash-loving, then you shouldn't be reading this fic in the first place! At the moment, we have a feeble population of 4, so please go and populate it! All you have to do is talk dirt! You can find it on either my bio or Freaky's bio, or search it on ez-board. Thankyou.

* * *

****

Taste of Love 

X: Impulse

* * *

I was woken by the sensation of soft, warm lips on mine – startled, I opened my eyes to see a close-up Vanez with his usual careless smile. 

'Wakey wakey Kurdie. Trial time.'

'Wha. . . why. . . are _you_ in my room?'

'_My_ room, Kurda Smahlt, you idiot. You passed out on me, and I carried you to my room.'

Vanez laughed, getting out of the large coffin we were in (it smelt pleasantly of rough-cut wood), and straightening his crumpled trousers. He then pulled me up with an arm, and hugged me tightly before letting me go. I wobbled slightly, legs strangely feeble, brain only vaguely conscious, trying to remember what happened earlier today. And then I remembered. My legs gave way, and Vanez had to catch my arms before I smashed his coffin with my body. I couldn't believe it. Just a few hours ago, Vanez had actually. . . . well I refuse to say it, but. . . . . . done _that_ to me! I whacked his hands off from my arms, and yelled at him:

'H-how. . . how _dare _you. . . . you. . . . ! You. . . . '

I trailed off, not knowing exactly what it was that he did to me – Vanez grinned roguishly and prompted me:

'Hump you against the wall?'

'. . . . Yes! That!'

'Get over it, Kurda. It's not like I raped you, is it? We _were_ clothed. It was nothing so intense that you had to faint, was it? Or are you really that inexperienced?'

I opened my mouth to argue, but nothing came out – I really was inexperienced, and yes, it _was_ very intense for me and I had to faint. I just blushed furiously, and glared intensely at Vanez. Vanez chuckled, and put an arm around my shoulders, tilting his head lazily to look at me, his dark ginger locks falling across his wickedly attractive features.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know you were _that_ naïve. I'll do it more softly next time, 'kay?'

He purred, caressing my shoulders, and kissing my ear lightly. I nodded absentmindedly, totally knocked senseless by the fuzzy warm feeling in my spine – and when, a few seconds later, I actually realised what I had nodded to, it was too late – Vanez was whistling happily, obviously planning his next assault on me.

'No, I meant – NO! There won't be a next time!'

'But you nodded.'

'I didn't think. . . . ! I was thinking about something else, I. . . . '

'Oooh. So you were thinking about something even more interesting than dryhumping? Well, I could easily help you with that, Kurda. . . '

'NONONONONO! I meant – I was thinking about my trial! That's it, my trial! Which is in. . . . ,' I checked my watch nervously, and gasped – 'TEN MINUTES!'

* * *

'Don't worry, you'll be fine.' 

Vanez said simply, pulling me into a tight embrace for a second, before handing me a long, light spear and a small, wooden insect cage which he had made for me while I slept in his coffin. He slapped my back.

'Stab the crocs with the spear if you need to. You can also use it to help you get out if the swamp sucks you in. Just don't stay still – and use the fireflies you've caught as a torch, as you'll have no other light.'

I opened my mouth to say thankyou – but I had to say it into his mouth instead, as he kissed me quickly. In front of a whole crowd of onlookers. And again, it was me who received "looks". Vanez laughed and bent down, and whispered in my ear:

'You know how proud of you I am. I know you'll make it back. And if you don't –'

'. . . . . ..?'

'I'll see you up there.'

He grinned, pointing up his forefinger at the ceiling, and to the skies beyond – to Paradise.

* * *

Sticky, wet, disgusting swampland. These marshes exist just outside the mountain, next to a small river. I lifted my bare feet off the sludge, and took another step. Squish, squelch, slop, splatter, squish, squelch, slop, splatter. And it's so disgustingly humid and entirely dark! (The mud was very cold, too.) 

I fastened my pace, looking for the large fir tree which indicated the middle of the swamp. My eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness, but as the moon and the stars were entirely clouded by an evening veil of fog, it wasn't helping my progress.

I strained my eyes to look for the tree – and there it was! A 30 or so metres from my current place, there was a small island of firm dirt, in which the tree grew. There was a bright yellow sign tied to the top of the tree, indicating the start. And under that tree – were three large, rocky boulders. Wait. Not boulders. I gulped. One of the boulders lazily opened its predatory reptilian eyes. I froze. I had to get to the tree, and knock the yellow sign off the treetop to prove that I've reached the start. When the vampires at the mountain see the sign knocked off, they let loose the fireflies.

I gasped when I realised – that even while I thought, my feet were already rapidly sinking into the cold sludge. I pulled them out with a slop, and kept my feet moving, although quite aimlessly, making it look like I was doing the macarina (without the hand gestures, of course). Sensing animal motion, two of the three huge (and when I say huge, I mean HUGE. Even the smaller one was at least 4m long!) crocodiles got up and slid into the mud, disappearing out of sight.

Shit.

Not good.

Not good at all.

I stopped doing the macarina. If I don't move, if I don't bleed, the crocs can't sense my presence. My feet sank. Bad. Bad. Bad mud! I could already feel a steady ball of nervous tension in my stomach, doubling in size by the second, clogging all my arteries and stopping circulation of oxygen and blood reaching my brain. My thoughts just stopped.

Admit it, Kurda Smahlt.

You're stuffed.

You haven't even started the stupid trial, and you're going to get eaten by reptiles or rot slowly in the mud.

Just then, the nervous-tension-ball seemed to let a sip of oxygen and blood reach my brain – I _can_ start the trial! I can't get to the fir-tree island because the biggest crocodile's still taking a nap there – but I can throw something and knock the yellow sign off!

I took a quick step to the side, pulling my legs out of the mud with a great plop each, and dragged myself sideways to look for a stone.

And then, it came to me.

I felt like kicking my own head off.

Actually, could someone please do that?

STONES DON'T EXIST HERE, Kurda. Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is like quicksand. Stones would have been the first ones to disappear down into the pits. Stupid, stupid, stupid me, for giving myself false hope.

Just then, a strong humid wind blew, bristling up my fringe. The rest of the hair I had tied back, but even that was swaying in the strong wind. Mud lapped at my knees, small waves forming on the surface of the swamp, the circulation of liquid somehow making the sinking process faster. I resumed the pointless dance, jogging on the spot to prevent sinking.

I wonder when the crocs will get a limb of mine.

I wonder how I can convince them that I wouldn't taste that nice.

"Excuse me, would you mind please letting go of my left thigh - I'm sure it won't really taste that nice. I mean, I'm not a very gourmet person. You have no idea what I've been eating the last few days. Bat eyeballs, spaghetti blood-bolognaise, slug soup, unknown mushrooms that make you curiously high, and marinated duck heads, just to name me a few. Imagine what sort of mixture would be in my digestive system when you gobble that down, too. And if that doesn't put you off eating me, what does?"

As if.

But honestly, I really wouldn't like getting a limb ripped off. That would hurt. If I got my head ripped off first, maybe that wouldn't hurt as much. Just when I was thinking about how to get the crocodiles to eat me head first, something whacked me hard on my right ear.

A branch.

From the fir tree.

It dropped on the ground, and started sinking steadily. I watched, wondering if dying by lack of oxygen and choking on mud is better than head-ripping.

Wait.

Branch?

BRANCH! I dived at the mud, searching through the sludge with my hands, pulling out the huge branch. Phew. That was close. I didn't realise that I could use this branch. Yes. Use it. I broke the branch into four pieces, and, continuing my steady air-tread on the mud, aimed at the top of the fir tree and threw one of the pieces.

Miss.

I threw another.

Miss.

I heard a little glob behind, and span around to see a pair of cold, amber eyes eyeing me with that craving for blood seen in predators. It was the smallest croc out of the three. On the spur of the moment, I swished my long spear around, aiming at its eyes, making the croc quickly glob down and sink into the mud again. Heart beating faster, I made another crazy aim at the yellow sign.

Miss.

A terrible, terrible, stupid, unintelligent, foolish, silly, ridiculously unwise miss.

The branch not only missed the sign, but hit something that I would rather not have hit. The last, monstrously gigantic crocodile which was sleeping underneath the fir tree blinked his sly eyes open, chomping at the stick that had hit his head. "I'm sorry!" I whispered under my breath, knowing only too well that apologies won't really help anything (apart from making myself feel better).

Two globs from behind. Two crocodiles were floating on the mud now, glaring at me. Great. So you had to get your mum. Just because I threatened to stab your eyes out. Now what a brat.

The gigantic croc (the dad croc, I'd guess) moved its heavy body to slide into the mud. I bit my lip and threw my last stick, praying to any god who would listen, that it would work –

Clonk.

The sign flew off and hit the ground. I felt like doing a victory dance there and then – but I couldn't, as I realised that the mud was up to my knees, and there were three hungry crocodiles steadily approaching from behind. Alright. Not exactly the time to tap-dance.

With a huge effort and enormous BLOPs, I pulled my legs out and dragged myself quickly ahead, praying that the crocodiles won't follow, trying to get to the uninhabited fir-tree island.

Then, something flew across my face, and I stopped. Stopped in awe. It was a firefly. The vampires at the mountain had let the fireflies free. I caught the firefly lightly in my muddy left hand, smiling as it twinkled like a star. It was so fragile and small – yet so bright! Quickly I moved it to its new home – Vanez's insect cage. It shone and glimmered happily there, grasping one of the wooden bars. I had this strange urge to call him Fred, but restrained myself, as I may hurt its feelings if it was a girl (knowing nothing of insects, I couldn't even tell sexes apart.).

'It's okay, you'll be safe there, little one. I'll protect you.'

I said comfortingly to the firefly, not with any confidence or purpose in particular but hoping that it may help me out of my nervousness if I had someone to talk to.

I reached the fir-tree island, the safest place to be IF the crocs don't start reaching here as well. I took a breath at last, feeling somewhat safer now that my feet weren't sinking, and, letting the breath out slowly, threw my head back to see why it was suddenly getting lighter around here.

I gasped.

I couldn't explain what it was about the sight – it just consumed me so dangerously and completely, that if a crocodile were to chomp my arm off now, I wouldn't have noticed, nor cared. Actually, I wouldn't mind dying in a place like this. I couldn't say beautiful, because that would truly be an offending understatement. It was the most gripping sight I had ever seen, in my whole, entire life.

Star strewn. That would be the closest I would get describing it. But it wasn't stars that were strewn across the sky. It was fireflies. A MASS of fireflies, circling just above me, illuminating the dull, misty sky, casting pale white light over the sea of mud. One flew lower, stopping at the island to take a drink from the river next to it – after watching it drink, I caught it and put it in the insect cage with the first one. I smiled at the two of them as they nestled close to each other, forgetting the danger I was in.

I gazed up at the heavenly sight overhead one last time, then decided to concentrate on my trial again. Considering as how the crocodiles haven't attacked me yet, they must be sneaking around somewhere discussing or fighting over which part of me they'll have for supper. A shiver ran through me at the thought, and I looked around furiously for other fireflies to catch.

I found a pair on the fir-tree trunk, mating, and threw them into the cage. Couples are always good, they're a double score.

'Sorry for disturbing.'

I smiled, popping the two inside, putting them in a private corner, just to make them happy. They reminded me of Vanez and Seyle. It's weird how I don't mind Vanez's sluttiness anymore. Maybe it's because I like Seyle and because of what he told me – or Gavner and what _he_ told me about Vanez not being able to love anymore. Whatever the reason, I don't think ill of Vanez any more.

I was so freaked out when I had first met him – I hated how he kissed me forcefully, I hated him for cheating on people, and I hated him for how he was just so. . . . . so perverted and good-looking and confident. But in spite of all that, my fondness for that man grew, and grew. It grew to a point that it won over all the hate. I loved his eye. I loved his smile. I loved his friendliness, and I loved how he cared for me. I loved, to the extent that no words could describe, the way he touched me. But let's not go there. I don't want to admit anything about liking him in any way that any one may in any way suspect (does that even make sense?)

Thoughts of Vanez had completely taken me to another world, and I only realised just in time that two crocodiles had landed ashore near the fir tree, one of them quickly snapping its tremendously sharp teeth at me. I took a step back, swinging my spear threateningly at them. I took a few steps back, tripped on something, and fell onto something fat. And scaly. And alive. Not...Good... Definitely not good!

I jumped up and fell forwards, only to be snapped at from behind, and getting my leather belt ripped off. I was chased by the dad coming from behind, and was getting cornered by the mum and the kid in front. Wonderful. Just what I need. (Incase you don't realise, this is irony).

I quickly jumped upwards, used a tree branch to cling to as the crocs snapped from underneath, and landed in the mud with a plop.

I saw a small firefly drowning in the mud – I picked it up and popped the miserable little thing in the cage with the others, where it happily fluttered its wings. Just before I started sinking, I pulled myself up, and dragged myself further away from the island, slipping away from the steadily approaching crocodile family.

The population in the cage grew by another five, as I caught some which landed on my head or flew nearby. Total count – 10. Just 5 more and I can blow the whistle. (Vancha had given me the whistle that I am to blow when I finished my trial – false alarms just for the heck of being saved means death). The smallest crocodile approached me quickly – I backed deeper into the mud, poking at it while trying to walk backwards through sloppy mud.

Suddenly, I sank. Rapidly. I had forgotten that Vanez had told me some bits of the swamp "suck in" people – they have a sort of whirlpool current where once you get sucked in, you can never get out. And because I was walking backwards, I managed to nicely pop myself into one. I swore as the mud whirled around my hips, trying to pull me deeper inside, the crocodiles hurrying over to get at least my upper body before they lose their meal. I stabbed at the largest crocodile as it sped towards me, and succeeded in piercing it's jaw. The crocodile made a wheezing sound and tried to pull it out by lifting its jaw – but the spear sat in its jaw firmly, and dragged the crocodile closer as my chest sank beneath the mud.

I quickly threw my right arm above myself, trying as hard as I can to not let the insect cage sink with me. Fireflies are fragile little things, they'd die choking if they get mud on them. The mud was up to my neck now, and the crocodile was sinking with me. It wheezed and choked and bled – I started to feel sorry for the huge thing, forgetting that it was trying to decapitate me a few minutes ago. My head went under – I couldn't hear anything any more, and I gave up.

Suffocation it is, then. At least Vanez won't find my mutilated remains lying on the island when he comes.

I kept my arm out in the air, letting the fireflies enjoy its last few moments of freedom and air before it would sink with me. I pushed my spear up and wiggled it around, trying to at least detach the poor crocodile so it could get away safely – but the crocodile just went berserk, swinging its head around in pain. In fact, the 6m long reptile swung its head around so violently, that it pulled me out of the mud via the spear, and flew me overhead. With a loud ZLOP I flew out of the marshes – I lost my spear, but I held onto the cage tightly as I prepared to land in mud – but I didn't. Instead, hard, sharp branches and leaves scratched my chest and my face, as I smashed into the fir-tree.

I had landed half way up the tree, and the shock of my landing made the whole tree quake. Dozens of fireflies took off at once, and filled the air around me. My eyes watered at the breath-taking sight, but I had enough sense to grab the last five fireflies I needed, and pop them in my cage. I still couldn't believe all of this had happened so quickly – I looked down at the swamp to see the mum and child crocodile trying to help the dad one out (he still had the spear sticking out of his jaw), chomping at the wood. I looked down at my fireflies, counting them – 1, 2, 3, . . . . . . . . . . . 15!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I blew breathlessly into the whistle, heart dancing with joy. I finished it – I DID IT! I continued blowing my whistle, until Vanez, Vancha and Paris turned up helped me out of the tree five minutes later.

After giving me one of those hard, "I'm so PROUD of you!" sort of hugs and getting himself covered in the mud from my body, he laughed and exclaimed:

'Your beautiful blond locks are ruined!'

I touched my hair to see what he meant – it was covered in black cloggy mud, little bits of branch and leaves sticking out of it. I chuckled.

'So it is. I need to wash myself off.'

'Want some help with that, my pet?'

He smirked, bending down and licking clean my muddy neck. I squirmed out of his reach, glaring playfully.

'No thanks. I'll be fine. I just need some decent food - and a good, long shower.'

* * *

I hummed as I entered my room, tousling my hair with a rough towel, stomach happily full of bread, soup and blood. I was just getting over the fact that I had actually passed my fourth trial - a fact which made me even happier. I didn't scream when I discovered Vanez sitting on the edge of my hard, wooden bed (Quarter-master Nile was still trying to find me a decent coffin after I broke the last one during my tantrum with Vanez before the sword-trial) - he said that he wanted to talk to me after I'm full, about what happened in the fourth trial. 

He grinned at me and beckoned me to sit on his lap. I stuck my tongue out, and sat on next to him, leaving a safe distance of 30cm.

'So how're you feeling? Better?'

'Much better.'

I grinned, finished drying my hair, and propped the towel around my neck.

'I went and stuffed myself, and I had a shower, and now I'm all clean! And I don't smell like rotting corpse-filled marshes any more.'

'And your stunning platinum hair is back to normal.'

'That too.'

I laughed, as Vanez leaned over and ran both his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his long smooth fingers tickling my scalp. Oh how I missed him through the trial - and I remember how, even the times I thought about death during it couldn't beat the times I thought about him. Is it such a bad thing to fall for this man? Is it such a sin? Is it so disgusting, is it so wrong, so immoral? Is it a crime to fall in love with him? Is there a reason I can't? Because the only thing that seems to be stopping me, is my pride - and even that was shattered into fragments as Vanez took my right ear into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. His hands slid down my back, lower and lower - sliding into the back of my trousers, still going lower -

I moaned loudly, suddenly pulling back from him and trying to stay conscious. One more touch from him and I swear I'm going to lose it. Vanez eyed me with a sharp, odd, glint in his eye - I stared back at him, not quite horrified, but unable to react otherwise. Vanez looked strangely serious, like he'd never been before - he leaned closer again, whispering breathlessly into my ear:

'I want you now, Kurda. . . . .'

'Vanez, no. . . !'

I gasped as he quickly pushed me down onto the hard, wooden bed - I groaned as my head hit the wood, while Vanez crawled on top of me, breathing fast. He bent down and licked up my neck slowly, reaching my ear at length and nibbling it softly.

'You make me burn, Kurda, . . . . . '

He grunted and pushed his lips on mine - we kissed for minutes, our tongues entwining and exploring each other's mouths. Meanwhile Vanez's slim fingers skillfully unbuttoned my shirt - suddenly I realised the direction this was heading, so I forcefully closed my mouth and ended the kiss.

'Vanez, please, don't. . . . . '

'I promise I won't hurt you. . . . please. . . let me. . . '

He lowered his body, our bare chests touching. The flesh-to-flesh contact shot sparks in my head - his hot, smooth skin hovering and touching mine, his tanned chest melting with my pale chest, his tattoo rubbing against my horripilating skin. I gasped and moaned loudly, violent shivers shooting up my spine and exploding in my head to a fizzing sensation in my clothed lower body that I'd never experienced before. I held onto my will, although the overpowering desire for pleasure was making it incredibly hard to do so.

'Let go of me. . . ! Please!'

I pushed his chest away with my hands, separating his body from mine. Vanez grabbed both my wrists with one easy sweep, and pinned them down above my head. His legs pushed my legs apart, pinning them down also. Now I had no way to stop him - he was much stronger than me, and now he had complete control over me. He slid his free hand down my chest, tickling the sensitized skin as if I needed any more stimulation. Down my chest, down, down, over my abdomen, down, down, under the belt, under the cloth, down, down, down. . . I threw my head back in a feeling so hard to explain - somewhere between immoderate pleasure and extreme hunger for something I had never hungered for before.

Before I knew it, I had screamed so loudly - that Vanez stopped his hand suddenly, and brought it up to my face. He frowned to see streams of tears rolling down my cheeks - and sighed. I was equally surprised to feel the tears, not knowing why they were there - Vanez groaned and sat up, letting go of my wrists, covering his face with his hands, and shaking his head. He then wiped my tears dry with his fingers, biting his lip apologetically.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . . . I was. . . '

He shook his head again, looking so guilty and angry at himself.

'I don't know what took over me, I'm so sorry. . . . It . . . was instinctive. Forget it. Please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.'

There was a long awkward silence as he got off the wooden bed, leaving me sprawled all over it and gasping for air.

'Well, I'll. . . . see you at the Princes' . . . . . in two hours or so. . . . . okay?'

He panted, equally as breathless as me, but slowly getting it under control. He grinned uneasily, took a few steps back, opened the door, and disappeared into the corridors swiftly, leaving me feeling unexplainably unsatisfied and dejected.

* * *

A.N. - Well. I wonder just how many people are freaking out right now, and making a mental note never to read my fics again. Lol. Oh the fun. I'm not done yet, my lovelies. This is just called foreplay. (giggles evilly) 

**Kirin the Vampiress**

Heh lol, I thought when I read your review that you said "That was awkward!" but you said "that was awesome!". Stupid me. No, no no! Why would I kill Kurda off? Darren Shan did enough of that. I wouldn't dare kill Kurda. Vanez hasn't even shagged him senseless yet! No, everyone in the mountain ISN'T gay. Vancha isn't gay, Gavner isn't gay, the only gay one so far's Mika, because both Seyle and Vanez are bi-sexuals, and Kurda hasn't really decided on his sexuality yet. So of course you can hook up with people. I mean, they're mostly bi. They don't mind what gender. Vanez certainly wouldn't mind your company. Yeah, it's boring and hot in Australia, but Japan is pretty cool. I love it there. Lots to do, lots to see. Here its just Steve Irwin and crocodiles and hairy PE teaches running around the school in G-strings.

**SilentlyCrying**

Ahem. Well, I can't really comment because all you said was wow, but thankyou. I feel special.

**Silver Sky Magician**

I hope you didn't cry waterfalls - I didn't get any limbs ripped off or any bit of Kurda sucked in. Happy? FMA is cool. They have the coolest songs, and the storyline is great. I just don't like the drawings too much. But it's great nonetheless! Yeah, I've heard of the movie but I haven't seen it. I think my fav band's (hyde!) doing the themesong for it. Yay for L'arcenCiel! Punk Rock forever! (does peace sign)

**Inyx**

Aw... Poor Inny. (hugs) No chocolate? I have chocolate everyday, so valentines is no different, but I had chocolate anyway. Chocolate is good. (munches chocolate and hands some to Inyx too) Yeah. I'm sure Kurda loves little fluffy animals and wants to protect their rights. He's cute like that. Yeah, a boxing bag is one of those cylindrical leather bags that hang from the ceiling, used for kicking and punching and practice-humping. Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm sure Vanez hides his fancy underwear somewhere else just so as not to scare Kurda away from him. Well, I tried as hard as I can to keep Kurda's clothes normal, but Vampires wear capes and cloaks, and probably tank-tops with crosses if they really wanted to. I'm sure it's quite normal. (fidgets) _I_ think it is, anyway. What spanish cartoon song? That would have been so funny! Or he could have been humming "The Adams Family" theme song off-key? Or Gackt's Vanilla? Can I call Vancha "honeyfluffle"? Oh, of course Mika was genderconfused about Kurda. I mean, who can tell apart a pretty girl and Kurda? He's just like a pretty girl. Any man can't resist him if he does his innocent look. Nyah. I never swoon to Mika, but I like him as a person. I think he's cute. I like how he's scared of spiders. Sneak one in his pants, Arrow, and he'll gladly strip for you. Er...Do you want more Seyle in the fic? I'll do whatever you like since you own him now. Aac! I really want to see your roleplay! Can you send me a script if you write it down? I could so imagine Seyle passing out or panicking in the healing quarters of the school of magic... Your Darren is so sweet - I love him so much. He's not a pighead, but an innocent molestable little brat. I love him. When's your birthday, by the way? I'd love to write a present fic for you and I'll challenge myself to an Evra/Tall, I promise.

**venca blane**

No, no, thanks for your review. My e-mail's on my bio page, if you want to send me an e-mail (which would make me tapdance on the computer desk). Thanks!

**Fear the Walls of Jericho**

Heh. Vanez'll probably try to kick Mika's ass. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long - but this chapter's longer. I hope it's not too rocky to read. I know the trial is, sorry. . . (cries)

**Kurdasmahltlover**

Hello! I missed you heaps (hugs). Thanks for your review as always, they make me so happy, fellow kurda lover. "Without a Paddle"? I've never heard of it. I'm sort of really unsociable at the moment and I hav e no idea what's going on in the outside world, because I'm so busy with studying - is it a goo movie? Maybe I can watch it when I have som etime. The Grudge, I saw. That was so friggin' funny. I was the only one laughing aloud in the cinemas, though. My best friend cried because it scared her so much. Heh. What's wrong with these people? That was a great comedy movie. Ju-on's better though. Originals are always better.

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

Yay! Dryhumping! No dryhumping in this chapter, though, sorry. Vanez's room is a little more non-innocent when you look in that locked cupboard of his, I assure you! I promise to put more Mika in, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this trial, too. I hate writing trials so much! They turn out so rocky and awkward. I'm not a good action writer. I'm glad you liked hyde's video. He's so cute, isn't he? (pulls him away from freaky and glomps him)

**Showjumper916**

Great. Well, now that both our computers are working, maybe you can send me your details?

**S-A (Sarah-Anna)**

I'm so glad you like Vancha so much - I'll try and put more of him in, I promise. And thankyou for signing in - I feel so special! Thankyou! (hugs) Yes, I'm out of the writer's block, thanks to you and all my other slashy kind friends. Of COURSE Vanez needs more than one mattress! How can he have threesome-orgies with one mattress? You're so right. Vanez can't read. He just wants to look like the intelectually-sexy type. It's unhealthy, I know. And your thoughts are rather crazy - just like mine! Yup, his pretty thongs are locked away nicely so that he can surprise Kurda some day. Mika in leather lingerie with nice 7-in highheals? My GOD you have a wonderful mind! (chokes and dies laughing)

**phamtome101**

Uhh... No, it didn't get better, I think it got worse. (cries) Sorry this was such a crap chapter. Are you asking me whether I'm actually going to write out Vanez and Kurda having sex? (You can be open when you ask questions, it's not like I'm an innocent girl XD) No, that would go over the R rating, and I'd get kicked out of ffnet. I'll do foreplay and after-play and implications, but I can't write it out. It sucks. (pouts). Yeah. Maybe I'll write a Mika/Kurda. If I finish this one. Thanks for reviewing, as always!

**Moose**

You can see the pictures if you go to my bio (click on my name), and go to "homepage", and then click on the diary entries. THey won't be that good though, I assure you.

**clam thief**

(claps and cheers) Congrats for getting back together with your ex, if you did. Is that good? I can't really tell, I haven't talked to my ex in 2.5 years. Actually, we haven't really split up but we haven't talked for 2.5 years. Woow. Long time. Long-distant love affairs never last, I tell you. Anyway, - oh! I couldn't get the website for gaia - I think ffnet bleeped it out. Can you send it to me? Thanks for your review!

**Alasse Fefalas**

I'm hoping you enjoyed the trial - it wasn't as good as it sounded, I know, but I did try my best. Oh no, the crocs would think that it's be an honour to have someone so beautiful in their stomach! I'd love to eat Kurda. I'm getting a lot of requests on Mika/Kurda - maybe I will write one. Thanks for your review!

**Yayfulness**

Thankyou! You make me feel really special. And I love your penname, too! Yay! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Abyss

A.N. - I know I hadn't updated forever, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I WILL finish this story, I promise. I hate leaving things halfway. I actually haven't visited ffnet for so long either, the Darren Shan section looks totally different and so many new names are around (or is it just that people changed their pennames?)

Anyway, here it is, and enjoy the unavoidable OCness of this chapter! (I'll try and update more often, 's just the uni exams are killing me)

* * *

**Taste of Love**

XI: Abyss

* * *

There's this unexplainable amalgamated lump of emotions stuck in my head right now. I don't know what they are. And I wouldn't have cared, if they'd shut up and stop pounding at my mind. But they didn't. So I am extremely grumpy. And naturally, that leads to being extremely hungry. So I decided to do what every moping or grumpy teenager in my hometown used to do. Go and stuff myself with food.

There weren't many in the Great Hall - just a few taking a midnight snack, and in the corner I spotted Vancha March talking to Seyle. He waved when he saw me, and beckoned me to them. I didn't feel like socializing, but thinking it would be rude to ignore him, decided to obey.

'Kurda! You did terrifically, I heard, I'm so proud of you!'

Seyle exclaimed, his face all-smile, his eyes wide open and admiring like a puppy's. Suddenly the lump in my head explodes. There are a million things I want to say to Seyle, but they don't become words - I just choked on nothing, and flopped to the ground, unaware of the tears running down my cheeks. Seyle's smile dropped, as he knelt in front of me and embraced me awkwardly.

'Shhh. . . .Kurda, . . . it's alright. . . . do you want to talk?'

I nodded into his shoulder, sniffling. I don't even know why the hell I'm crying. This is so embarrassing. I want to kill myself. Seyle sent Vancha a glance, who nodded and walked away, giving us privacy. Seyle somehow managed to pull me up onto a seat, and gave me a mug of hot-chocolate to sip on. I told Seyle, between chokes and sniffles, about what Vanez almost did to me a few minutes ago - and how I have no idea why I'm so miserable right now. Seyle gave me a long steady stare, and then smiled.

'You're just in love with him.'

I choked on the hot-chocolate.

'I'm _what_?'

'Don't tell me it hadn't occurred to you. You're in love with him, desperately, and hopelessly. You're so in love with him that you have no idea what you're gonna do with yourself.'

'I am not!'

'Stop denying it and listen to your mind, will you?' Seyle snapped, 'You want him just as much as he wants you, if not more. You _wanted_ to have sex with him, you _want _to have a relationship with him, and you want him to love you. And heaven damn me if I'm wrong.'

'But you can't prove that I love him!'

'I'm not trying to prove it, idiot! I'm asking you to _feel _it and _accept_ it! From you, I expect no better. Just accept it. And stop moping and looking like your dog died, just because you didn't get to shag him.'

'But Seyle!'

'Snap out of it, Kurda! You're like a teenage girl moping over an unhappy love-affair. It took me less than a day to get over Vanez. Show me you can do better by claiming him yours.'

'But. . . . . . .'

'Just go tell him.'

'But. . . . '

'Honestly, man, if I hear another 'but', I will grab your legs and hang you upside down over the stakes in the Hall of Death and shake you around until you admit your love for him! Now, do you love him or not?'

'. . . . .I . . . do.'

I choked, surprising half myself to the fact I admitted. The other half was glad with relief. I probably had feelings for Vanez since the first day we met; I just refused to let that feeling seep into my mind, to take over me. . . I refused to admit it. And now that I had - I felt so much better. The lump in my stomach, head and throat had melted into warm fuzzy happy feelings, if not somewhat clichéd. Seyle smiled, his dimples deep, his emerald eyes twinkling.

'You know what to do then, yes?'

'. . . . . Yes.'

'He's in the Sports Hall. I saw him training earlier.'

Seyle said no more, but stood up and walked over to Vancha who was waiting at the other side of the hall. I watched them leave, feeling better than before - but nervous about going to see Vanez.

* * *

Vanez was leaning against a wall, feet stretched out in front as he sat and smoked with his eyes closed. It was the first time I saw him after he realised the love I felt for him - and it was weird. It was like seeing Vanez with a whole new light - it just. . . took my breath away. 

Vanez opened his eyes lazily and smiled a little, beckoning me closer. I sat next to him against the wall, as Vanez puffed some smoke out into the air and sighed;

'I guess you couldn't get to sleep either?'

'. . . I. . . . yeah.'

'Look, I'm. . . . really sorry about. . .'

'Don't be.'

'. . . . . . ? But I tried to rape you!'

'No you didn't.'

I said, clearly, and smiled. Vanez turned his whole body to look at me, surprised and confused at the same time, by the looks. Spit it out, Kurda, you can do it you can do it yes you can yes you can. I took a deep breath, and, feeling my cheeks burn, explained.

'Well. . . . you can't rape the willing, can you?'

Okay, deep shit, bad move, where's the knife, I need to stab something, someone, myself, even. Vanez looked away suddenly, shifting a little, his expression suddenly one of deep guilt, regret and - and something else I couldn't quite decipher. Well, that went smooth, didn't it, real smooth, Kurda, great move. NOT. I've got to fix things up, this is way too awkward, and oh god I'm shaking with nervousness.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean - dammit, I _did _mean it but it came out wrong, I don't know how to say it, Seyle told me to, I had it planned, I swear, sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I have no damn clue how to say it, but I have to, I really have to, but I can't, because it's you, it's _you_, 'cause I know what you've been through, and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, which probably is the right idea anyway, but I know you won't like it, I just do, and and um, er. . .and uh. . .ah - ' I choked, spluttered and coughed, and blurted out the rest, ' - I think I'm in love with you.'

Now wasn't that great. One of the greatest romantic speeches of all time, I bet. I, am such, a loser. And my face is as hot as an empty frying pan left to crack and break on a camp fire.

Silence, more silence, and Vanez dropped his cigarette. It smokes on the ground, but no one cares to smear it in. Talk about awkwardness. This was one of the most awkward moments I have ever experienced, I could have sworn. It's even worse than when I woke up on top of my Sire, and let's not go there because that wasn't exactly a pleasurable memory either.

I really need to break the silence.

'. . . I'm not sure, Vanez, because. . . I don't want to fail the trial, because if I die you'd die. I don't want _you_ to die, and that's what kept me going, that's why I survived the trials, because of you, all because of you, and I'd do anything to make you happy, to make you proud, to make you love me. I acted like such a brat because I didn't want to admit - admit that. . . . do I love you, Vanez, is what I'm feeling love, because I don't know what love is. . . .What _is_ love, Vanez, and . . . do you love _me_?'

I bit my lip and tried to suppress a whimper. Great, now I'm crying. I made perfectly no sense in saying anything, and now I'm a bawling mess. I buried my face into my knees and cried some more. I'm going to kill Seyle, I swear, it was his goddamn idea, and he will pay for it. Suddenly Vanez groaned, put his arms around my shoulders and whispered:

'I've. . . . forgotten how to love, Kurda. I could want you so badly some times, but I doubt it's. . .'

'Please, Vanez, say that you love me, please. . .'

Love me, love me, love me - I couldn't cope if you said that you don't, what am I supposed to do if you didn't - oh god, damn, stupid, idiot, I think I'm going insane, since when had I become a dependent bitch? I'm such a mess. Vanez took his arms away from me, and left me craving for that contact again. He eyed me seriously, and opened his mouth.

'I don't say things I don't mean, Kurda.'

I froze. Does he mean it, oh god does he mean it? I'm feeling sick. Light-headed. Nausea. Vanez continues, but I couldn't look at him any more. Instead I stared at the ground. I didn't want to listen. I didn't. I really didn't.

'Besides - even if I did, they'd be empty words. Do you want to hear me lie to you? Do you want false words of love - what's the use, Kurda, if they're lies, and nothing more? I have only said it to one person - truly, from my heart, to one person - you know who it was, and no one, no one can replace her. I'm sorry that I pushed this too far, I didn't think you'd. . .' his voice broke, and he too looked guilty and teary, 'you'd feel so serious about this.'

What does he mean, serious, was this all a joke, all just a stupid joke? I glared at him, face contorted with disgust and loathing.

'Damn you, Vanez! What were all those kisses, all those touches, did they mean _nothing _to you? Was I just a toy, was it just a game, nothing more but a game to see if you can seduce the stupid naive blonde? You _know_ I'm not the sort of guy who can take a joke - I take everything seriously, unlike you, unlike you, you filthy bastard! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!'

I stood up abruptly and my tears flew onto Vanez's face in a salty splatter. He stared at me blankly, biting his lip apologetically. I needed something, something like a plate to throw at him - but there was nothing to throw, so instead I span around and ran off, unable to take any more of the searing pain somewhere deep inside my mind.

* * *

I went to the Princes' Hall with Gavner. He didn't know what to ask me, I was obviously in such a mess. He just gave me a swift, firm hug, and that was all he could think of. But it helped. Maybe Gavner would love me - no, that was a crazy thought, he was like my brother, my dad, and I knew who I loved. Even though it was so painfully unrequited, it wasn't going to stop any time soon. Humans, even vampires, aren't built that strong. 

Paris was there. He didn't ask why my face looked like a squished tomato, thank the Gods. He commented that I was quite late to come and draw the trial - the last trial - I apologised half-heartedly, staring blankly at the bag of stones pushed in front of me.

Cold, round stones.

I picked one.

It was small and smooth and cold.

This would be my death, probably.

In this state, I doubted I'd even be able to swallow a mouthful of water without pouring it down my front.

I wondered absentmindedly if the trial rules had exceptions that vampires could take a day off the trials if they were badly heartbroken.

I pulled the stone out.

I gave it to Paris, who read it out.

"Hall of Flames."

Gavner rapidly went the same colour as the stone Paris was holding. Paris bit his lip. I blinked at both of them. This must be bad, I hoped it would be a swift death.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit,' Gavner pulled at his messy hair with both his hands, then briefly thanked the elderly Prince, and dragged me hurriedly out of the Hall.

'Dammit, Kurda, this is bad! We hardly have time, damn, I never thought the last would be the worst!'

Wah, this sounds great. I started to wonder if my logic just floated away somewhere, because I didn't seem to kick into panic mode. I was still in 'moping mode', and was planning to be so for at least a few more days - but now it looked as though I wouldn't live to mope that long, for the better or for the worse. Maybe I shouldn't have picked today to confess my deepest feelings to my tutor. Damn Seyle.

'Kurda, we need to get to Vanez. I don't know what happened between you and him, but we can't bother about that right now, you _really_ need his help!'

'I can't. . . I . . .'

'LISTEN TO ME! We NEED his help! Which part of those four words don't you understand, Kurda Smahlt?'

'I was hoping we'd get away without doing this trial. This trial, - ' he swallowed hard, 'has a survival rate of 10 percent or less.'

* * *

In front of Gavner, Vanez behaved like nothing ever happened, and I felt like smashing the damn redhead's scull open with a candleholder that happened to be next to me. He crossed his lean, tanned arms, frowning deep in thought. 

'We have no time to waste, Kurda. Gavner, is Arra in the Mountain?'

'No, she left last week.'

'Shit.'

'I'll help all I can.'

'Thanks. Can you go clear the practice room?'

'Right.'

Gavner nodded, and sped off towards the direction of where the practice maze was. Great. Now I'm left with an intensely awkward situation. I crossed my arms, shifting my weight from one foot to another, and cleared my throat.

'So. . . is it that hard?'

'Hell, yes! You've got to survive what seems to literally be the pits of hell for a whole 15 minutes. If you're lucky, you'll be a sizzled, barely-alive, immobile piece of meat by the end.'

. . . . Lucky? Nay, he must have been kidding, he's just trying to make me feel insecure, to get me back for yelling at him, the bastard.

'And what if I'm. . . ._not_ . . . . lucky?'

'You'll be burnt to ashes on the ground. Little black pieces of coal will be your only remains.'

'You're making me stress.'

'This is _the _time to stress, Kurda.'

'No use moping about, you need all the time you have. Wake your damn head up, don't stand there like an imbecile, we've got no time to lose! Do some of the warm-ups I've taught you, until Gavner comes back. I'll go fetch some appropriate clothes for you.'

* * *

It hurt. It hurt to watch him care about me, at least _pretend_ to care about me, as he taught me how to get through the trial. I didn't know now, if he was doing this for me, or for himself so that he wouldn't have to fulfil his oath. I hate him, but I love him. God I'm one heck of a screwed up vampire. 

'LISTEN for it, Kurda, dodge when you hear the hiss. There, there it is right now, DODGE! Dammit, can't you get a hint? This is the only way you'll survive, now LISTEN!'

'. . . . . . . . . .Sorry.'

'MOVE YOUR FEET, are you one-legged?'

'I _am_ moving my feet!'

'Not nearly as enough! You want to sizzle?'

'. . . . what sort of a stupid question is that? NO.'

'Then MOVE YOUR FEET, you half-wit, and CONCENTRATE!'

'How dare you call me half . . . OUCH!'

'See what I mean?'

Vanez pulled me out of the way just in time as a huge rafter of flames erupted behind me (Gavner, Seyle and Vancha were blowing fire through the pipes, into the room for me to practice).

'They're going to be much faster in the real thing, Kurda, so for god's sakes, WAKE UP!'

'. . . . . . . Sorry.'

Damn it, not now, I can't cry now. I shook Vanez's hand off, and started over again. It hurt. His touch hurt now. I longed for it so much that it hurt.

* * *

A.N. - Aheeem. I know, my writing styles have probably changed a lot since last chapter - that's partly why I didn't want to update. The other part is that this chapter was very important, and I doubted it was good enough. Oh well, there it was, and I really hope you don't hate it as much as I do. 

Now for my beloved beloved readers whom I will slobber over and LOVE because your reviews have kept me going. Keep it up, dudes, even one word can make my day. (Of course, I absolutely ADORE long reviews)

**Showjumper916 **

Meh, so was my computer. We had all these trojan viruses, so we bought a new computer and now we're fine! Is your e-mail working yet? Have you gotten a ffnet address? XDDD I'm glad I made you anxious about Kurda dying, it's great to hear, as an author, that I've made the reader feel something, at least.

**Silver Sky Magician**

Yes, of course you're still allowed to read - if you want to, of course. I'm not going to do graphic lemon or anything, so you'll be fine. Nothing you haven't read. I'm glad you joined the forum - I can't really access it very often now, but I'll try to get there as much as possible. I love Ed too! He's so grown up and funny (especially when people call him shorty) - I have the whole series on the computer, and I'm watching it over and over - I've got to go and watch the movie when it comes out, have you seen the trailer? Ed has a ponytail XDDD and he seems a little taller! Mustang and Alphonse are my favourite, though. Hughes is great too XD Yes, L'arcenCiel is the band that sang Ready Steady Go. I have all of their CDs and videos XD Do you want any?

**Inyx**

Not that I haven't already talked to you a lot about this, but I'll reply anyway XD You saying that Vanez is a naughty naughty man made me laugh so much XDD I'm so proud I made you swoon - I feel like i did a worthwhile job when people actually feel things XD Squish, slop, splatter sounds so wrong XDD I'd LOVE to see a video clip like that, you have the craziest ideas, I love you I love you I love you XDD And you helped me so much with last chapter, as you did with this one. Thankyou. I don't know how to thank you enough, if not by writing you a fic XD I bet you liked how Kurda got beaten to pulps mentally in this chapter, because no matter how many hours I spend trying to convert you, you never really ended up liking Kurda so much. XDD Vanez sorting the underwear from each conquest is the funniest thing! Just had a beautiful mental image. Do they smell, or does he wash them before hand - or does he smell them and remember 'the day' (or night). Yay! Vancha is my honeyfluffle then XD hugs Vancha gets axe in side from jealous Harkat You still haven't given me your writings on Seyle - you have to, ne? puppydog eyes

**cold-night09**

I'm glad you liked the chapter - because, as you know, I suck at trials XD I hope this one was better than last. Yes, Vanez _is_ very impulsive - but he's a nice person overall, really, he is. Which book are you up to now? Has Canada gotten to importing book 7? We're finished the series here, and the next Darren Shan's series is coming out next month or next next month. Have you finished with FFX? I cried so much at the end . . . .Auron. . . TT Yeah, Vancha has green hair and wears purple furs. Anyway, how's your school life going?

**clam theif **

I got a gaiaonline account, but have no idea at all how to use it XDD Sorry! I seem to be totally naked and moneyless, so I have no idea what to do next. Online relationship? XDD That's interesting. I've had a few of those, but it ended up being a girl pretending to be a 35 yr old man, or something close to that. Stupid internet. You should be careful, too. Meh, I can't write what you'd call the 'real thing' on ffnet, because they'd kick me off - so it would just be mild lime.

**lilyatenfae **

Thanks for the review! Are you a writer here? I'd love to read your fics if you could sign in and review again XDD anyway, thanks!

**venca blane**

I'm sorry I haven't been able to e-mail you - I hardly check my e-mail address now, so if you want to, e-mail me at my hotmail address, michilulily. Hope to hear from you again!

**Alasse Fefalas **

Aaand so you got to see where it went XDD I hope you liked it, and thanks for the review!

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

I don't think I can include rapage - I'd get kicked off ffnet if I did. TT Damn. I'm glad you liked the trial, though. XDDD kurda fussing about his hair is so funny, I love the way you think huggles you YES, gaggage is good. Gag him, Vanez! XDDD Thanks for your review, as always, tis one of my most treasured ones.

**S-A **

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! XDD Hopefully it will totally be Kurda shagging Vanez forcefully next time. In the mud, as you say. Nice lubricant XDD Your imagination just keeps going and going, doesn't it, I love you! huggles you XDDD You give me the most frightfully delicious images, my lovely lovely friend! Of course Mika will let you be his slave, how could ANYONE resist such a cute girl? Thankyou, as always, for your wonderfully delicious reviews! eats you

**phantome101 **

XDD I'm glad you liked Kurda talking to the fireflies - I was a little stressed when writing, I actually was talking to flies and things in the room XDD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for your kind review!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

XDD Creepy, I agree. Yeah, Vanez is desperate. . . but not for love, morelike for sex. I do that too! I sometimes read books out loud XDD We're both freaks, aren't we? I bet, though, everyone does. They just don't want to admit it XDD Yes, Vancha is such a cute vampire - who wouldn't love him, you know XD Ew! You want to see hairy PE teachers? Ew - I'd much rather have hot bi hair-less teachers XDD That's so disturbing that hairiness turns you on XDD Ew XD You drew a picture of Vanez and a donkey? XDD That's SO KEWL, I really want to see it XDD

**AuraTheOutlaw**

Thankyou! I'm glad you like them, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**yayfulness **

XDD You flatter me. I'm glad you liked it so much - I hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Liebestod

**A.N.** - Whoo! I thought I should update this before people get around to killing me. At first I thought I was getting fanmail, but now - they are like "Hey man I love ur story, if u don't update soon I'll kill u." Soooo... Please don't get murderous, ne? I've already had to put down my e-mail adress because of the deaththreats. I am so very very scared. O.o

Oh, and I've moved down the rating - after all this I decided not to have a sexscene afterall. DON'T KILL ME! Er... beware of OOC-ness and WTF-ness also (as always). Here goes the long awaited corny goodness!. XD

* * *

Taste of Love

XII : Liebestod

* * *

I dreamt I died in the flames.

I dreamt I lay there on the floor of the hall, defeated and incinerated.

I dreamt of Vanez crying next to my body.

I vaguely remember feeling a little happy that he actually cared.

. . .and then I dreamt that he grabbed a spear from the nearby wall and killed himself.

And then I woke up, breathing hard and fast. I was in the practice room. I must have fallen asleep straight after practice. The drifting smell of cigarette smoke slowly eased my mind. It's strange, you know - I absolutely HATED the smell of tobacco until I met Vanez. But now - the scent reminds me of him - all our lessons together, the taste of our first kiss, all the laughs, all the tears. In all my memories with him, there was the scent of cigarettes. The bitter, slightly sweet but acidic smell of tobacco was almost calming.

Almost.

It would have been calming if I didn't happen to remember that the man who was the source of the tobacco scent had just told me exactly how he felt about my loving him. Nil, zilch, nada, naught, zippity zip nothing. He had no feelings for me.

It would have also perhaps been calming if I didn't happen to be leaning on the said man's shoulder whilst asleep.

I flopped my head up, blinking and quickly leaning away from him. He took no notice, inhaling another lungful of smoke from his cigarette.

'Get any sleep?' He said, eyes straight ahead.

'. . . Some,' I answered, biting my lip.

I hated the awkward tension that now took up the space between us. The physical distance, yes, but - more the mental distance. He didn't try to touch me, he didn't smirk in that wonderfully perverted way - I couldn't feel the warmth I used to feel from him. It made me crave for each of those things a hundred times more than I used to.

'Well. . . ,' he finally looked at me, with those empty loveless eyes, and sighed along with a whiff of smoke, 'Today's the day.'

'. . . . Yeah.'

'Nervous?'

'. . . Not really. You taught me all I need, I've practiced all I could. It's just luck now.'

'Good. That's the attitude I want, my dear student.'

He smiled. He _smiled_. It was the first smile in a whole day or so - and it almost made me teary with relief. Good, I hadn't made his life utterly miserable by confessing my love to him, afterall.

He stood up, dusted his back off, then held out a hand. I stared at it, unsure of what to do. My body was demanding I take it. I wanted it, I _needed_ the contact so badly. But my mind detested it. After being refused, I couldn't crush my pride by taking his hand. I blinked at him - he raised an eyebrow, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up forcefully.

'Ready for the trial? Better get there early, you wouldn't want to be late, eh?'

* * *

As soon as I got to the Hall of Flames, I was torn away from Vanez by Gavner and Paris. They gave me sleek, wet, non-flammable clothes to wear for the duration of the trial, into which I swiftly changed.

Before I knew it I was dragged over to the Hall. It was a little larger than the practice room, with more flame-holes. . . I could already feel my heart thumping fast. Vanez ran towards me, then stood in front, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Kurda. . . . .'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry about what I said. . . .earlier today. . ,' he mumbled, staring fixedly at the ground.

Why now? Why, of all times, this, now?

'Forget it,' I stared hard at my rubber-material-covered feet.

'Look. . . . .'

I didn't look.

He grabbed my hand.

I looked.

He pushed something in my hand.

'I want you to have this.'

I opened my palm.

It was a plain silver ring. On a chain. I blinked. It was beautiful. I frowned as I met his nervous gaze.

'Vanez. . . .'

'I gave it to my mate before she died. They're a pair, you see. . . er. . . ,' he mumbled, pulling out a chain from under his shirt - with the same ring dangling on it. 'Please keep it. If - if you don't mind having it, of course,' he added quickly, looking away. I blinked.

'But. . . are you sure you want to. . . I mean it's your mate's. . .'

'Kurda, I may not be able to love you - but I care for you so much. I want you to keep it. . . as a . . as a good luck charm.'

I turned the ring slowly in my hand, admiring the light it shot back at me, reflecting the warm rays from the room candles. Fine letters were engraved on the side. I smiled.

'. . . Liebestod.'

'. . . .Remember my oath?'

'I die, you die. . . right?'

'Right.'

'Please - you don't have to keep that promise. I don't want you to die, you know that - please, Vane---'

It was a guilty kiss. I could feel perfectly the guilt in his lips, the guilt in _my _lips. It was awkward, yet sweet like every other kiss he ever gave me. I didn't push him away. I couldn't. This may as well be our last one. To hell with my stupid pride - I knew I still wanted him. I closed my eyes, and felt Vanez take the chain from my grip and fasten it around my neck.

He gave me a brief one-armed hug, and whispered into my ear - 'See you right here, Kurda - that or I'll see you in heaven.'

_'Hell_, you mean.'

I grinned. He laughed, ruffled my hair like he did on the day we first met - and walked off towards the exit. I blinked, shaking myself out of the daze.

'Thankyou!' I shouted after his back - he replied by waving his hand lazily, but didn't look back.

I held the ring in my hand, squeezing it tightly. I guessed going to hell wasn't too bad - if Vanez would come with me.

* * *

The trial started with exact precision, with the first hiss heard simultaneously with the closing door indicating the commencement. I didn't dodge it. Vanez told me not to dodge the ones I knew would hurt me but wouldn't kill me. If I dodged ones like those and jumped _into_ a lethal one - it made me shudder just to think of it. The flame burnt my right hip but I stayed standing - it wasn't that bad, I could still move, I---

HISS.

Right under me. I take a quick but thoughtful step to the left, making sure no hisses were heard from that direction. A huge wall of flame bursted out from the ground where I was a second ago. It sent a chill up my mind to think what would've happened if I didn't---

HISS.

A burst of fire right in front of my face. My fringe sizzled.

HISS. HISS.

Right and left. Elbows burnt.

HISS HISS HISS.

Panic. Jump aside. Left. Knee, pain.

HISS.

Backwards. Stumble. Slump. Against wall.

HISS HISS.

Straight in front - wall of fire - what the hell - it's only a few minutes into the damn - HISS.

HISSHISSHISSHISSHISS

Can't remember which directions the hisses came fro--- HISS--- Flames! Cheek - burn - pain - legs - stumble - got. to. get. back. to. the centre!

The hissing stops.

. . .Silence.

More silence. . .

HISS.

HISS HISS HISS HISS

So much hissing - so many flames - dodge - fall over - abdomen in flames - pain, pain, PAIN!

HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuous - flames - walls - air - where' the air - can't breathe - so much smoke - smoke - Vanez - help! - gasp - air - no air ---

I slump against the corner. Corner? How did I get here, I can't - breathe - Vanez told me never to go anywhere near the corner, I need to get out---

HISSS.

Right in front. HISS. Under. HISS. Right. I'm going to be SIZZLED. BURNT. DEAD.

No - I can't die - I can't, I can't, because if I do - Vanez is going to die, I can't let him die, I don't want him to die, please, god, let me breathe, at least - I can't see - I can hardly . . . see - I need to. . .

HISSSSSSS

Something glinting a metre ahead. Squint. Something...shiny. Round...Small...MY RING! It's only silver, if a flame hits it it would melt - how did it fall, I've got to get it, I can't lose it, Vanez gave me it, I can't -

I prepare to jump forward.

HISS.

Right in front. I ignore it and jump. My chest is scorched with a burst of flames - I try to scream - can't - no air left to use in lungs - pick ring up - squeeze it - safe, safe.

HISS.

The corner I was in just a second ago bursted into dozens of shots of flames. I blinked. If I hadn't risked scorching my chest to get the ring - I would have been fried to ashes.

. . . but I guess it made no difference. There was no air. No air, and my mind was blurring. I couldn't keep my eyes open, let alone listen for hisses. Another shot of flame burnt my back, but I only winced.

I kneeled on the ground, and held the ring and chain close to my heart.

I tried, Vanez. I tried - and now - now I fail you.

Hot, ash-black tears roll down my cheeks. Is it even fair that I realise now - that I don't _care_ if he loves me or not? However unrequited it may be, what ever sin it may be, I love him, and that can't change so easily.

'Kurda! Kurda!'

I hear someone. I can't see anything. My lungs aren't working. I feel air but I can't breathe. I choke. I cry. I hurt. I can't scream. I scream.

Lots of flames around me. Or are they people? They hurt. Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't---. . . The flames (people?) are pushed away and something grabs my shoulders. Arms. Arms. . around me. I can't hear properly, I can't see - it's all blurred -

Something soft on my lips.

I couldn't see it, I couldn't feel properly, but I knew -

Because I knew the taste of the tobacco on his lips.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**A.N.** - Aand so he passes out and on to the next chapter it goes. I know it was short, don't kill me! ToT I swear the next one will be longer, and I won't take 3 months to write it. Only two more chapters to go! Whoo!

The following people own my soul:

**brunettebabe, Alasse Fefalas, Spazzbucket, Yayfulness, **- for lack of better words - THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU! SQUEE!

**beautifulelf1 **

So much love! LOVE! Did I say love? CHOCOLATE! Um. Hmm, Kurda/Darren is acceptable, but I don't like Darren, so. . . I guess I had to come up with something else. I'm so glad you like this so much (despite the crap corny over-reacting storyline)! I'd love to talk to you more about DS. Thankyou so very much for your encouragement!

**Briseis **

Aahh! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I know, I'm horrible, I'm mean, I'm awful, but don't cry! I love you! Um. Thankyou for the reviews and encouragement! XD

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

Mmm, I'd love to do Vanez's POV, but then it would be rated MA. XD Thankyou as always for your oh-so-very-useful reviews - I thrive on them, believe me. I LOVE YOU!

**LADYDEATH666**

I haven't talked to you in ages! Mmm, I do overexaggerate a LOT. XDD But that's what makes every pr0n fic, ain't it? Yes, GO THE BIS! . . .Whoo, yes, I had been having writers' block. . . I'm so sorry. I'll write more often, I swear! Anyhow, thanks so very much for your review - love you! XD

**The Freaky Butt Mate**

. . . "...then again, by saying he doesn't want to hurt him by lying to him, is he showing him that he may care for him?" It took me like a whole of five minutes to work that out, dammit you smart girl. XD But actually, good idea. (writes it down) Of course you're treasured! SO MUCH LOVE TO MY GREAT MASTER! HAIL THEE!

**decayedangelwings**

Owch. . . How'd you go on your exams? You want to punch Vancha? Poor thing! He's done nothing! You should be punching Vanez! Anyhow, thankyou so very much for your review!

**phantome101 **

What's in Vanez's cupboard? A "to do - done" list of all the vampires, and perhaps a collection of their boxers and panties, of course! XD Thanks for the review!

**azkaban inmate **

Whoo! Yay! I converted someone! I'm so glad you like the pairing now. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Inyx**

I find it really awkward to talk to you like this, don't you? Hmm. XD You really like Seyle for hanging-Kurda-over-spikes threat, don't you? XDDD Hmmph. Kurda is such a bumbling little confused pile of angst who is BLOODY HARD TO WRITE ABOUT. About time he grew up. Hmph. XDD "The time he woke up on top of his sire, eh? I want details. Dirty ones, at that." - The details are that of what is in your head. Anything you think about is true for that part. Aww, baby, of course Gavy's not old! I'm sorry if I put it that way. Sausage!Kurda! Anyone for hotdog? XD I loved Kurda getting beaten to a pulp, yes. Mentally, emotionally... maybe next chapter physically? Evra-eyes" YOUR WISH JUST CAME TRUE! YAAY!

**Showjumper916 **

Waai! Someone actually approves of my writing style! Yay! Thankyou! Love you! I hope you do get around to getting a ffnet account!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

Yes, we're all influenced fans! Ouch, Physical Science! Is that Physics? Ewww, I can't stand physics. . . I like Biology and Chemistry much better. How'd you go on your tests? He came to japan, yes! But I was in Australia. . . ToT Damn. Did you get to see DS? Anyhow, thankyou very very much for your review, love you!

**cold-night09**

YAY! You like Vancha! I'm so glad. Have all the books come out now over there? Isn't Evanna cool? I love her too. STEVE! SQUEE. How's school going? Life? XD Can't wait to talk to you again. Thanks for the review!

**Silver Sky Magician**

Eep, I'm sorry, I've never had the time to upload the Laruku songs! I'm sure you've found most, though. They're very download-able. Need. To. Watch. FMA. MOVIE.

* * *

Come on, you know you want to click that pretty little submit review button. It's a lot of fun. Try it.


	13. The Last Lesson

A.N. - Yo all! My exams have finished, and I have one month of schooling to go! My only wish is that I finish this excruciatingly long fic, and a few more other ones before I go on holidays. And then maybe I'll take a loooong break from fanfiction. Whatever comes to be. Enough about me.

Thankyou for the support everyone, I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for your reviews, because I'd see no point in continuing something I think is utter crap. LOVE YOU!

Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for. SEX. Need I say more? XD

* * *

Taste of Love

XIII : The Last Lesson

* * *

You know what the most embarrassing thing is? Waking up to find someone had been watching you sleep. Worse still is when you realise you'd been sleeping with your mouth wide open, a little dribble here and there, with the horrifying possibility dawning on you that you may have even been snoring. Worse furthermore is when the person who had been watching you happens to be the person you have a hopeless crush on.

So there he was, perched on a stool next to the bed (bed?), smirking as I hurriedly wiped any possible dribble from my face and tried in a desperate though unsuccessful attempt to remember where the hell I was, what the hell he's doing here and why the fucking hell this bed is so damn comfy.

But did I care?

Not in the least.

'You missed a spot,' he chuckled, leaning over the bed an inch to lick at the edge of my mouth. I let out a pleased moan, leaning into the affection. Vanez smiled against my mouth, and after an excruciating pause which seemed like an eternity of waiting, he finally kissed me, his tongue pushing its way past my lips, licking teasingly behind my teeth, then tickling my palate. I half responded before pulling away quickly, coughing and spluttering.

'Oh, my _God_!' I gasped, blinking furiously.

'What, am I that bad a kisser?' Vanez raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on his thin lips. I shook my head, blushing.

'How long have I been sleeping?'

'Three days, two nights.'

'Meaning that now is. . . . .'

'Night.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Right. Um.'

'Almost morning, though. Not that it matters, here.'

'Yeah. Er. . .'

'Hungry?'

'Yes, actually,' I said, surprised, realising for the first time how empty my stomach was.

'Good,' Vanez smiled broadly, ' 'cause there's a feast being cooked for you right now.'

'What? What for?'

'You've passed the trials, remember?'

The word 'trials' forced into my mind some pretty darn unpleasant memories. Crazed boars, poisonous snakes and blades, water and mazes, crocodiles and fireflies - those damned things - and _flames_. Feeling a sudden rush of nausea, I clapped a hand to my mouth and leaned into the strong, broad chest in front of me. The fire, the _fire_. Oh sweet gods, the _fire._ Pain, burn, searing, hot, flames, hissing, ring. . . The ring! I clutched at my chest and let out a breath of relief to feel cold metal and a smooth weight.

'. . . . .the ring. . .' I croaked out at last, staring at Vanez blankly.

'Hm?'

'The ring!'

'What about it?' he chuckled, amused grin playing at his lips.

'It saved me! In the Hall of Flames!'

'It _what_?' he raised an eyebrow, looking slightly worried as if he thought I was rather off the hook.

'Your mate saved me. . .' I smiled to myself, remembering how if I hadn't lunged for the ring, I would have been a nice lump of coal by now.

'Riiiiiiiiight,' Vanez chuckled, ruffling my hair, looking quite convinced I had probably hit my head rather hard during the trial.

We both smiled for a few comfortable moments, and then I leaned forward to continue what was started before.

'I'm so fucking glad you're alive. . .' Vanez whispered, his breath softly brushing my lips as I closed my eyes and. . . .

GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH.

I blinked, then cracked up laughing. Vanez rubbed his stomach, frowning.

'Talk about mood-wreckers!' I said with much difficulty between gasps for breath as I chuckled against his neck.

'Sod off,' he mumbled, biting back a grin himself as he tried to choke me to silence.

A knock at the door startled both of us into sitting up straight and stopping acting like schoolboys on sugar. The door creaked open, revealing Gavner Purl's crooked, unshaven smile.

'Gavner!' I sat up, feeling a little dizzy in the head with happiness and woozy in the stomach from hunger.

'Kurda, Kurda, Kurda! My dear friend, I'd salute you and shake your hand and hug you and mess your hair up and give you a big wet snog, but I'd rather have my head intact with my body so I shall refrain,' he grinned, glancing at Vanez cheekily.

'And - you know your tutor's stayed at your side looking after your wounds since the end of your trials up to now - non stop? Not a piece of bread or a sip of soup since your trial. Sure he'd go take a crap now and then but otherwise he just sat there chasing away medics insisting they don't touch you. Except, of course, Seyle who looked after you too. Your burns have healed very nicely leaving your skin very much as it used to be, thanks to his herbs. Worth noting, though, he _did_ pass out a few times whilst stitching you up, and more embarrassing was when he actually -'

'Oh shut up, Gavner, you were no better,' a husky, friendly voice sounded from behind Gavner, and I had to tip my head sideways to see the fluffy-haired ex-medic closing the door with his foot, careful not to spill blood from the four jugs he balanced on a tray, 'you screamed and ran off trembling when we first carried him in. Hope you didn't wet your pants?'

'Did NOT!' Gavner huffed, glaring at Seyle.

'Did_ so_,' Seyle smiled sweetly and, before Gavner could open his mouth to argue, Vanez cut in.

'He did, Kurda.'

'Really?' I raised an eyebrow at Gavner who had turned his back against everyone in a huff.

'That's what you get for making fun of me, doofus,' Seyle grinned his trademark dimple-grin, blowing hair off his face as he passed me and everyone else a jug of blood.

'To Kurda!' Vanez said simply, raising his jug.

' 'To Kurda!' ' the other two echoed, Gavner turning around grudgingly to clink his jug with Seyle's.

'To our dearest friend, Kurda.'

* * *

It was well past midday when the celebrations began. It went on for seemingly days. Half the people there didn't even know what the hell they were celebrating about but drank and sang and danced anyway. The whole thing was insane - there had never been a crazier bunch of stupid drunk people, I could have sworn.

Paris, Vancha and other numerous Vampires who happened to know who I was congratulated me also. Everyone was so drunk that I hardly knew what they were saying but smiled and nodded anyway. Even Paris was mildly red in the face. Vancha was the only sober one there, keeping his drinks only to blood and milk. Mika Ver Leth didn't come, to Vanez's great relief. One Prince had to remain in their Hall all the time.

A few hours after the feast had begun, my sire arrived in the mountain, congratulating me with his stern but caring smile. I was so glad to see him, but when I tried to introduce him to Vanez, I couldn't find the redhead anywhere.

After everyone had finished congratulating me, I walked around in search of Vanez. I found him sitting alone at a table, smoking cigarettes and drinking from what looked like a bottle of liquor and a pint of ale.

'Vanez!' I ran up to him, smiling - he just looked up at me blankly, then took a long breath from his cigarette, releasing the smoke with a long heavy sigh. His eyes seemed reddish, and he had to lean on the table to stay upright.

'Vanez. . . are you sure you should be drinking so much?'

Silence.

'What's the matter . . . ?'

'. . . . . nothing.'

'Aren't you happy. . .?' I frowned, worried.

Vanez closed his eyes for a second, then faced me, a forced grin glued onto his flushed face.

'Of _course_ I'm happy, stupid,' he smiled, snaking a drunken arm around my waist and pulling me down to sit astride on his lap, facing him.

His hands combed through my hair, as I let out a breath an dropped my head on his shoulder. His hands slid down my back and tugged at my belt, forcing my body into his chest as he pulled me into a lazy, drunken kiss. His mouth was a bitter taste of a mix of tobacco, gin and ale - I let my mouth be thoroughly soaked in that taste - so that when he finally pulled away, I could still taste him, strong and clear, in my mouth. I was pulled out of my daze when I noticed a couple of vampires jeering in our direction. Vanez gave a swift middlefinger in their general direction, and yelled drunkenly;

'Yes, we're gay, so fuck off.'

'No you're not!' I laughed, amused at the open-mouthed responses of the said jeering crowd.

'Yes, I am,' Vanez smirked, nuzzling my neck. I pulled at his hair.

'You're bisexual, not. . .'

'I'm so gay right now,' he breathed against my neck, and didn't give me a chance to argue or inquire as he swiftly nibbled my ear till I pressed against him, gasping for breath, 'I'm so fucking gay that I want to fuck you right here, on this desk, raw and hard - in front of those pricks - I swear I will, I . . .'

'You're drunk,' I breathed out at last, choking for breath, feeling an uncomfortable cramp growing in my crotch area.

'Yeah, I suppose - I am,' he drawled, taking another swig of gin anyway.

'Gavner told me you're a weak drinker, you shouldn't drink so mu. . .' I paused, spotting something sparkle at the corner of Vanez's good eye. He wiped it away quickly with the sleeve of his favourite beige army-jacket, but the way he shivered, crinkling his nose to hold down a whimper - made it all too obvious.

'Vanez. . . .?' I whispered, stroking stray strands of wine-red streaks off his face, 'Everything will be okay now - I've passed my trials, remember? I didn't die, you didn't have to die - we're here, now, safe - it's all going to be alrigh-'

'_No_! No, it's not,' he said suddenly, slapping away my hand and standing up abruptly, making me topple onto the floor and hit my backside painfully on the rocky floor.

I groaned, then stared at him in shock - but he ignored me, continuing with fiery eyes;

'_You_ won't be here. You'll be leaving. Your mentor's here, he's going to pick you up, he'll take you away, to teach you so that you'll be a fucking 'General' like all mentors want their assistants to be. So that you can risk your precious life on stupid 'missions' and you're going to die, just like the rest of them - die for nothing, wasting everything that you've been through in the name of whatever the fuck 'pride' is. The trials are just the same - why, for fuck's sake, would you want to throw your life away willingly? I'm stuck here, Kurda. I can't leave this hell, I'm stuck here watching helplessly while my students go wasting their lives on damned missions! So be it if this is my punishment, but I can't - I can't let it go this time. You can't stay here, though, you _won't,_ stay here, you won't be here, any more, . . . with me,' he ended, panting, looking more shocked at his own words than _I _was.

He bit his lip and glared at nothing in particular, eyes drifting in drunken lines across the hall.I stared at his sandals, mouth open to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out. He sighed irritatedly, kicking his chair in violently and spinning around, striding swiftly away.

'Fuck it, I'm getting another ale.'

* * *

I spent the rest of the night staring blankly into space, thanks to Vanez. His words didn't leave my mind no matter how many jugs of ale I downed (It didn't help that I was a born strong drinker and I'd never been drunk in my life) - his tear, his pained expression was all I could think of no matter how many vampires stripped on the tables (even Paris Skyle did and I _did _warn him about alcohol, I swear).

I had no idea what to make of it, though. Did all he said mean he thought of me - as someone he loved? Or is that taking it too far? Maybe he loves all his students - in a fatherly way. Maybe it's friendship he'll miss. But the fact that he'll miss me, made everything worth it. I don't know. Does he like me in a special way? . . .Do I care? No. I'd already decided that I don't even care what he thought of me. If I can make him smile, make him happy at all, that's all I wish for. Wishing for more would only be greed. Of course, if more came then I'm a lucky guy, but just how many people do really love eachother? Unrequited or not, I had no say in what he felt.

The feast was nearing to the end as food began to run out and people were either spewing in corners or passed out and snoring.

Seyle was totally drunk, his already rosy cheeks flushed like ripe apples as he sat on a very amused Vancha, purring and urging the Prince to have sex with him "in that dark corner, just over there", where incidentally Gavner had recently been emptying his stomach contents.

Vanez was on one of the tables, peeling his shirt off and whipping his belt about as he sang loudly about giant pink grasshoppers and take-away spring-rolls taking over the world while "rubber duckies" brought about the Armageddon. It wasn't long before he dropped on the table, sound asleep, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

As everyone else was either very drunk or very busy making love in dark (vomit-filled) corners, I guessed I was the one who had to do it. I couldn't just leave him on the table to catch a cold. I dragged a half-naked Vanez across the corridors, wincing as he gurgled and vomited all over my arm half way to the closest of our rooms, mine.

My room still had the soft bed the medics brought in for my care - I was personally very fond of beds, but as vampires tend to think only 'wusses' slept in beds, I had to learn to sleep in coffins or on the hard ground. With immense difficulty I pulled Vanez onto the bed, and went to the tap to wash vomit off my arm and fetch a cold glass of water for the drunkard.

When I came back, Vanez stirred, sitting up and swaying slightly, staring blankly into space as if trying to get his vision back. I sat on the edge of the bed, passing him the cup of water - he drank from it in silence, then took a few deep breaths - he looked much better after that. He noticed the stains on my sleeves and winced.

'Oh Gods, I'm so sorry, did I - '

' 's okay.'

'. . . thanks for - '

'Don't worry about it.'

'Er. . .'

'You feeling any better?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine now.'

Awkward silence.

'Forget what I said today, okay?' Vanez blurted out suddenly, wearing a pained expression on his now-sober face, 'I was drunk. Forget about anything I said . . . _please_.'

I looked away, knowing full well I'm not going to be able to forget a single word. Fingers gently cupped my chin and I was forced to look at him. He swallowed, eyes darting everywhere almost at once, then settling on mine - he cleared his throat and whispered very, very nervously;

'Look, I'm . . .' he cleared his throat a few times, looking positively screwed up and possibly nauseous - 'I think I . . .,' he bit his lip, looking so thoroughly uncomfortable that I actually started feeling sorry for him, ' . . .oh fuck it, er . . . I - okay. I'm . . . I'm,' he choked, 'I'm proud of you,' he finished, a complicated expression of suicidal appal and "Oh fuck" written all over his face as if he had just blurted out something completely dissimilar to what he _really_ wanted to say.

'Yeah. I'm proud.' he said again as if to make believe it actually _was_ what he was wanting to say.

'I know,' I smiled, giving him a swift hug and then standing up. Vanez caught the hint, dragged himself up also and headed for the door. I opened it for him - he walked out, but lingered in front of it, staring at me as if he needed to say something else. After an uncomfortable pause, he shifted his weight to one leg, coughed, cleared his throat and started;

'You don't suppose you'd - '

'No,' I said, shooting an amused glance at him.

'. . . . . I haven't even asked anything yet!' he blinked. I laughed.

'I think I know what you're going to ask.'

'You know?'

'Mmmhmm.'

'Say it, then.'

'You were going to ask if I wanted to have sex with you.'

'I . . . ' Vanez blinked again, taken aback - and then cracked up laughing, 'Noo, it was more along the lines of "Do you want to drop over to my place, have a drink or two, relax, chat, celebrate properly as tutor and student with perhaps, maybe, possibly a little sex on the side?" '

'Ah. So apart from the bit about 'your room' and 'drinks', I wasn't wrong.'

'. . . . . . .Well. . . . in a manner of speaking, no, but. . .' he looked hopelessly around the room as if the walls would tell him what to say, then sighed, 'hell, I give up! . . . . So?'

'So . . . . what?' I grinned, bemused.

'So, _do you_?'

'No.'

'Oh,' his shoulders dropped and he dug dejectedly at the ground with his heels, 'Okay. Well. I'd better be going then, I guess. Er. Goodnight?' he smiled hopefully, leaning forward a little. I gave him a peck on his cheek, and smiled back.

'Night.'

He turned around rather reluctantly, and started slowly making his way down the corridors. I laughed.

'Wrong way, Vanez.'

'Eh?' he span around, blinking.

'Your room's _that _way,' I pointed in the other direction - and then, in the spur of the moment, added just before he started walking that way - 'unless, of course . . . you. . . ' I gulped nervously, 'you don't suppose you'd - '

'Sure,' he said quickly, grinning so broadly his crooked teeth showed.

'I haven't said anything yet!'

'Ah. My apologies, dear student. Please continue?'

'You don't suppose you'd . . . .could you. . . I mean. . . er . . would you like to - '

I was cut loose as Vanez strode up to me and kissed me quickly. And again. And again. And a few more times.

'Stay, please. . .' I breathed, simply, when he let go of me at last.

'Sure. Again,' he smiled charmingly, stroking teasingly down my back with his right hand while he held my cheek with the other to kiss me again, leading us gently back into my room as he did so.

Before I knew it we were on the soft, comfortable bed - I was too entranced by Vanez's sweet persuasion, his gentle coaxing as he breathed unspeakably obscene things into my ear - mostly to do with the things he was going to do to me very very soon.

And when the _hell_ had he undressed me?

I tried to sit up - but Vanez kissed me back down, his bare chest making dizzying contact with mine. I arched upward desperately to get more of that brain-blowing, wonderful warmth - oh fuck, this is so, _so_ wrong, I'm a guy, dammit, _he's_ a guy, and it's so wrong but it feels _so damn right_. . .

Lips brushed against my ear, and I whimpered into his silken crimson hair.

'Shhh, Kurda. Relax. . . it's alright,' Vanez whispered, his voice so low and rough it buzzed against my throat, his hands going places they really really _really_ shouldn't be going but hell, it felt so damn good and . . . I felt a tear roll down my cheeks onto the bedsheets as I whimpered again involuntarily.

'Oh God, oh _God_ . . . '

'Shh, it's alright, Kurda, _breathe_,' Vanez murmured against my lips before kissing my whimpers quiet.

In midst of all this, strange thoughts managed to cross my mind - like for instance "Does all this mean that I won't be able to walk for a week, like Vanez said some time ago?" and "Is this safe sex? Oh wait, I can't get pregnant anyway," and "Hell, what I'd do for a cup of tea right now," and I thought, quite sincerely, I really should shoot myself right now.

'Are you sure you,' he whispered somewhere around my navel, 'you want this, don't you?'

It wasn't a question and it was just as well, because being naked made it quite obvious if I wanted 'it' or not.

I realised at that point that now I was turned over on my stomach and thought to myself angrily - why do I never know when I'm being pushed down on a bed or undressed or turned over or when fingers are getting jammed up my - oh my _God._

I caught a handful of bedsheet with trembling fingers, and muted a scream by biting hard on the edge of a pillow.

Long fingers cupped around my chin, and a tongue slid across the right side of my neck.

'Shhh,' a voice said, so very raggedly that I wasn't even sure if it was Vanez any more - 'Relax, you're so tense - just . . . breathe out, will you, and relax . . . you'll like this, I know you'll like this. . . . a _lot_.'

I made a pathetic, incoherent groan of a reply, feeling Vanez arch against my sweat-damp back - my last two coherent thoughts being "Is it just me, or is Vanez very much nicer during sex, compared to martial-arts lessons?" and, "Oh Gods, I wish I'd had more ale before."

And like all things Vanez had ever said - it was right. I _did _like it - a _lot. _

* * *

A.N. - Somewhere, I know Darren Shan is crying. Somewhere. I bet he never thought 17 year old girls would be writing stories about the most unlikely characters in his children's literature having hot gay drunken sex. I'm going to hell - who's coming with me?

I hope you all liked that, I know I can't write good porn, shut up, sod off, whatever, and is it just me who thinks Vanez and Kurda are so very similar to Brian and Justin in "Queer as Folk"?

I plan to update before I graduate (which is in a month), so please, no more death threats! And since this chapter was long, the next and last chapter will be short. If it makes any sense. Phear moi.

**Serious Li, Yayfulness, SilentlyCrying** - Thankyou very very very much for your reviews, I heart you from the bottom of my . . .. heart? Um. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and so much platonic _and _dirty love to you!

**DaredevilX**

Thankyou for your review! XD I'm so glad you like it so much, it's people like you who inspire me so I hope I'm doing you justice by writing more once in a while.

**decayedangelwings**

Ooh, how was your vacation? I hope you had fun, and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chu chu!

**Fear The Walls Of Jericho**

No offence taken! I love your reviews, seriously. I know, last chapter was a little boring. . . I hope this one was at least a little better. Thanks as always for your advice! So much love!

**brunettebabe**

Since you seemed to be the one waiting for this chapter the most, I hope you really did enjoy it - and thanks for the review!

**phantome101 **

Please, please don't kill me! At least let me graduate, THEN kill me - wait, at least let me graduate, get laid a few times, THEN kill me!

**Showjumper916 **

Oh we should. Do you think he deserves The Perv Of The Year medallion? He'll have to fight it off Vancha, 'cause he's pretty pervy too. Hmmm.

**Alasse Fefalas **

Yay, someone _loves _me! I love you too! (huggles) You are one of the few who liked the way I wrote the Hall of Flames, I love you so very much. Thanks for the positive review!

**Silver Sky Magician**

Happily ever after - or not? Hmm, I haven't quite decided yet. Awake! I bought the actual CD when I was in Japan. . . It's so pretty. I love Ophelia. . . and Lost Heaven is WOWFUNKY. Hyde as a soloist is pretty darn good too, and you should listen to "Glamorous Sky" which is composed by hyde and sung by a girl - very _very_ Laruku-ish. Anyway - thanks for the review! Muah!

**Kirin the Vampiress**

I hope I finish it. . . when did I start it? Some time last year? God it's dragged on, hasn't it? XDD I really hope I do. Wow, you pass a lot of subjects - I scrape passes in most classes, you know XD I hope I get into Science at university. I want to do Anatomy - dissecting people and stuff. Fun, fun, fun. What grade am I in? Last grade of highschool. Graduating in a month. So very very happy but scared that I'll fail Uni. Did you get to see Darren Shan yet? Or is that later this year?

**cold-night09**

Any more books came out in Canada yet? How's school been? It's so long since I've talked to you, I hope you're doing fine. Thanks for your review!

**Inyx**

Inny! I'm back from holidays and although I couldn't read a lot of Flanders, I _did _manage to write lots more of Hardy and this. Don't kill me! Yet. XD

Yes, Vanez smokes Camel. And other things that he shouldn't be smoking. XD Anything you want, hun.

Engagement ring! Mmm, it could be. Vanez, German? Germans have red hair? I think Vanez is too messy and scruffy to be German. Germans are very nicely dressed and always very straight and nice-smelling. Plus they don't say 'fuck'. Not that I know of. . . . but then, what nationality _could_ he be?

Strippoker with demons! Wait. . . do demons even wear clothes? XDDD

Nuu, I had to take back Pagan to the library because someone wanted to read - and I had to put a hold on it and they haven't finished yet so, no, I haven't read Pagan. Kia keeps pestering me about how he's read it and how it's so good and how he's so much sexier than I am.

Talking like this is still very weird, just because I have to check on what I said. And I can't say embarrassing things like "INNY HAVE SEX WITH ME" because people could be reading. Oops.

Seyle - I'm beginning to not like Seyle as much as I used to, I think Harley is so much easier to write. (huggles Harley) Seyle is kind of personality-lacking. I hope you make him better in your writings. At least he got some in this chapter? XD

(WHIPS YOU)


End file.
